yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Yarışmaya katılan diğer öyküler
BAŞ KALDIRIŞ Fatma '' Saat sabahın altısı… Güneş bahçemizi boyuyor rengarenk…Rüzgar dans ediyor bir kelebek misali;zarif,coşkuyla dolu…Bulutlar masmavi…Sanırsın karşında uçsuz bucaksız deniz.Bu manzara karşısında huzurun yanısıra kuvvet doğuyor insanın içinde.Bu hayatı yaşamak için güç gerekir insana zaten. Yaşamının gittiği yeri görmek…Az bir zaman sonra zaten kısıtlı olan özgürlüğünün elinden alınacağını bilmek…Hem de bunca yılını birlikte geçirdiğin,sevdiklerim dediğin insanların seni hiç düşünmeden gözden çıkarabilmesi… Düşünmek bile çileden çıkarıyor beni.Diğer kızlar gibi erken yaşta evlendirilmek değildi benim hayalim…Hiç tanımadığım bir insanla uzun bir ömür geçirmek değildi geleceğim…Olmamalıydı zaten… Okumak…Okumak istiyordum ben.Bir öğretmen olup kendi köyümdeki kız çocuklarını bu yaşamdan çekip çıkarmak,babalarının zihniyetlerini değiştirebilmek,onlara istedikleri gibi bir yaşam sağlayabilmek…En azından bunun için çaba sarf etmek… Bu kadarını hak ediyorduk eminim.Bu kadarı çok görülmemeliydi bizlere.Ve bu kadar basit bir şekilde gözden çıkarılmamalıydık. -Fatma… Seslenen güzeller güzeli ablam.Her gün erkenden kalkıp çay toplamaya gideriz onunla birlikte.Ne kadar yorgun olursak olalım, makası elimize aldığımız anda her şeyi unutuveririz.Bu işin bize ne kadar zevk verdiğini tahmin bile edemezsiniz.Çayların kokusunu içimize çektiğimiz anda bambaşka bir dünya kucaklar bizi.Yeşillikler arasında kendimizden geçeriz,mutlak sessizlik sarar etrafımızı;herkesten,her şeyden korumak istercesine… -Efendim abla? Ablam güzel bir kız.Dalgalı sarı saçları beline kadar uzanıyor.Yemyeşil gözleri, küçücük bir burnu var ve uzun narin elleri…Dolayısıyla çok talibi oldu ablamın.Babamın en uygun gördüğü kişiyle de evlendi iki sene önce.Dedim ya, erken yaşta evlenmek bizim köyün kızlarının kaderi.Ablam bu yüzden okumadı.Ama o buna pek üzülmüyor.Çünkü yaşayacağı hayatı önceden kabullenmişti o.Karşı çıkmak,kendi düşüncelerini söylemek ona göre çok ayıp.Özellikle “Ben okuyacağım.” demek. Biz birbirimizden çok farklıyız ablamla.Hem görünüş olarak,hem de zihniyet olarak.Asla onun gibi olmak istemedim.Güzel olmasına güzel bir kız.Ama,benzetme yerinde olacak mı bilmem,robot gibi bir kız.Kendisine söylenen her şeyi,itiraz etmeden yapan biri.Bu yüzden hayalim ablam gibi bir kız olmak değil. -Ablacığım,bugün çay toplamaya sen gelme istersen.Dün o kadar işi sen yaptın.Vicdan azabı duyuyorum valla.Annemle konuşurum ben,merak etme. Çay toplamaktan ne kadar zevk alsam da o an ablama karşı minnet duydum.Çünkü ben de babamla konuşmak için fırsat arıyordum.Babam,genelde sabahları evde olur.Öğlene doğru,beni kapısından içeri bile sokmak istemediği okuluna gider. Babam okul müdürü.Yani eğitimin içinde olan biri.Bir insanın, özellikle bir kız çocuğunun okursa; özgürlüğünü,haklarını rahatça elinde tutabileceğini, dışarıya karşı daha özgüvenli ve başı dik yürüyebileceğini benden daha iyi biliyor.Ben, dışarıdan duyduklarımla ve tahminlerimle yetinmek zorundayım. Ablam ve annem gittikten sonra,bahçeye çıkıp babamın uyanmasını beklemeye başladım. Karadeniz’in üşüten ve çok sık yağan yağmurları meşhurdur,bilirsiniz.Biz de buna alışkınız,hem de tahmin edebileceginizden daha çok .Her gün uyandığınızda etrafın sel olmuş halini görmek,insanların su içinde kalmış hallerini izlemek hem keyif hem de buruk bir heyacan veriyor insana.Oysa bugün,sanki bana güç ve cesaret vermek için,herkesi hiçe sayarak doğmuş güneş. Güneş…Ve beraberinde tüm sokak canlandı adeta…Yağmura doymuş çiçekler,rahat bir nefes aldı sonunda;güneş değdi ellerine,sıcacık oldu elleri,pırıl pırıl parladı bedenleri,zevk ve mutluluğun verdiği hisle kaldırdılar başlarını. Güneşin tadını çıkaran bahçeyi izlerken,tıkırtılar duydum arkadan.Babam hazırlanmıştı,şimdi çıkacaktı evden. Bu gidişin tüm umutlarımı alıp götürmemesi için dua ettim.Bir daha bu cesareti toplayacak gücü nereden bulacağımı bilmiyordum çünkü.Güneş doğar mıydı tekrar?Rüzgar dans eder miydi yine?Ya bulutlar…Yine gülümser miydi bana yukarıdan…Rengarenk bahçeme sığınabilecek miydim bir daha…O renk cümbüşü,şimdiki gibi,cesaretle onurlandıracak mıydı beni? -Babacığım,günaydın Dedim gülümseyerek.Babam beni çok severdi.Ablamdan daha çok..Bunu hissederdim;bakışından,gülüşünden,konuşmasından… -Günaydın kızım, Ben gülünce o da gülerdi hep.Masmavi gözlerindeki yorgunluğu saymazsak hep dinç olurdu ve hep mutlu…Özellikle istekleri gerçekleştiği zaman.Mesela ablam, Hasan Enişteyle evlenmeyi hiç zorluk çıkarmadan kabul ettiğinde. Benden de bunu beklediğini biliyordum.Ama bildiğim bir şey daha vardı.Babam, benim ablam gibi olmadığımın farkındaydı.Kardeş olmamıza rağmen benzerlikten çok farklılıklarımız olduğunun bilincindeydi.Benim bu evlilik olayına karşı çıkacağımı tahmin ediyordu.Özellikle okumaya karşı hevesimin farkındaydı.Ve okumak isteyen bir kız çocuğunun aklında, on beş yaşında evlenmek gibi bir düşünce yoktur. -Babacığım,seninle bir şey konuşmak istiyorum.Fazla vaktini almayacak, Dedim en şirin gülümsememle.Söyle dercesine başını salladı. -Annemden duydum.Beni evlendirmeyi düşünüyormuşsunuz. Yüz ifadesini izledim.Çok sevdiğim o gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş silindi yüzünden.Kızgınlık,hiç geçmeyen yorgunluğun yanında yerini aldı,masmavi gözlerde…eskiden coşkuyla çevrelenmiş gözlerde…Buna rağmen cesaretim kırılmadı.Konuşmaya devam ettim. -Babacığım,ben okumak istiyorum.Evlenmek için daha erken bence.Okuyup sizin gibi bir öğretmen olmak benim hayalim. Konuşmaya gerek bile duymadı.Kafasını sallayıp çıktı evden.Beni gözyaşlarıyla ardında bırakarak…Gözyaşları ve kırılan umutlarla…Dağılan hayaller ve güç kırıntılarıyla…Babam beni ezip geçmişti.Çok sevdiğim babam beni kendi elleriyle ölüme götürüyordu.Kendi kızının ölümüne… ''Baba* Yaş otuz beş… Rize Ardeşen Aşağıdurak Köyü, Atatürk İlköğretim Okulu… Ben burada doğup büyüdüm,Rize’de…Benim memleketim,toprağına hayran olduğum,havasına muhtaç olduğum güzeller güzeli şehrim… İnsanlarıyla,hayatlarıyla,güzellikleriyle tam bir şehir Rize…Çay toplarken;makası elime aldığım zamanki o duygu…Otuz beş yıllık hayatım boyunca yaşadığım en güzel an. Ama aynı zamanda bana en büyük korkuyu,azabı yaşatan şehir…Kızlarımın geleceğini mahvetmeme sebep olan,kararlarımın önüne geçen,düşüncelerimin özgünlüğünü alıp götüren… İşte ben bu hataya düştüm.Kızlarımı kapkaranlık bir odaya hapsettim;göremesinler,duyamasınlar,hissedemesinler diye.Başkaları hakkımda,kızlarım hakkında kötü şeyler söylemesin diye… Bu azaptan kurtulmak için en kolay yolu seçtim; kızlarımı evlendirmek.Oysa yaptığım bu yanlışın pekala farkındaydım.Büyük kızım Ayşe’nin düğününde bile bir tarafım bunun doğru olmadığını söylüyordu.Çünkü kızım gerçekten gülümsemiyordu.Benim sessiz,sakin hiçbir şeye karışmayan kızım mutlu değildi aslında.Şimdiye kadar ona öğretilenlerden dolayı sustu kızım,ona karşılık vermemesi gerektiği söylendiğinden dolayı.Kızımı evlendirdiğim için pişman mıyım,hayır…Ama…Okutmadığım için pişmanım. “ Ben de senin gibi öğretmen olmak istiyorum baba.” Küçük kızımın sözleri çınlıyor kulağımda.Küçük ama en akıllı kızımın…Fatma’nın yeri farklıdır benim için.Dik başlı olduğundan mı,hayır…İsyankar ve laf dinlemez olduğundan mı,hayır…Çünkü kızım her zaman doğru söyleyenin yanında durur.Kendisi öyle düşünmese bile,doğruyu söyleyen haklıdır onun için. Fatma gibi olamadığım için üzülüyorum bazen.Onun gibi doğru kararlar veremediğim için,haklıyı savunamadığım için.Düşüncelerini dile getirmeye cesareti olmayan bir adam olduğum için… Bu ben miyim?...Kendi kızının hayatını cehenneme çeviren bu acımasız adam… Yerde,bir su birikintisinde yansımamı gördüm o an.Yorgunluktan feri sönmüş,mavi gözler soru işaretleriyle dolu adeta.”Gözlerim” diyemiyorum; çünkü bu kişinin ben olduğuma inanmak istemiyorum bir türlü.Eğer bu acımasız,duygusuz ve bencil adam,bensem…İnanmak istemiyorum… Bir Hafta Sonra^ Fatma’nın odasının önünden geçiyorum her gün.Ağlayışını,hıçkırıklarını,dualarını duyuyorum. Bas bas bağırıyor yüreğim: “Bunu yapma kızına!” Ama mecburum.İnsanlar beni yolda çevirip, Fatma’yla Zülküf’ün düğünü ne zaman diye soruyorlar gülerek,bekleyerek…Adetler böyle…Ayşe yaşadı bunu, o da yaşamak zorunda.Bu düşünceye hazırlamalıydı kendini önceden.Bilmeliydi onun da sonunun aynı olacağını. “Ama hayır…” diyor öbür taraftan vicdanım.”O senin kızın…” Evet, o benim kızım; peki ya diğer insanlar…Ne cevap vereceğim onlara…Nasıl bakacağım yüzlerine… Peki Fatma’nın yüzüne nasıl bakacaksın bu vicdan azabıyla.Nasıl gülümseyeceksin eskisi gibi…Ya o…O gülecek mi artık sana…Evlendikten sonra aynı Fatma mı olacak sence?...Bu evlilikle hem kızını hem benliğini kaybedecek kişi sen değil misin sanki… Peki ya insanlar…Ne derler…Ne konuşurlar arkamızdan kim bilir… Boşver insanları…Boşver başkalarının senin için düşündüklerini,düşüneceklerini….Bu kadar zaman sen sustun, onlar konuştu senin için.Onlar karar verdi senin adına.Konuşmak için fırsat bile tanımadılar sana…Şimdi söyle….Yine aynı sen mi olacaksın? Pısırık,başkalarının verdiği kararlara talim eden,konuşmaya cesareti olmayan,korkak…Kızlarına daha ölmeden cehennem kapısını gösterecek adam… Yoksa değişecek misin,eski sen mi olacaksın?Yıllar önceki sen…Ailesini bir arada tutmak için çaba harcayan,onların kararlarına saygı duyan ve en önemlisi…Başkalarına bağlı kalmadan kendi kararlarını verebilen… Önümdeki kitabı kapattım aniden. Ceketimi alıp çıktım okuldan.Koşuyordum evime doğru…Kararlarıma doğru…Rüzgara mahkum ben,gülümsüyordum.Kahkaha atacaktım neredeyse.İçimdeki coşkuyu saklı tutmak istemiyordum. Fatma’nın odasına girdim. Kızım bir haftadır her gün gelip konuşmuştu benimle.Yalvarmıştı her gün “lütfen” diye.Cevabım hep aynıydı…”Hayır”… Ama şimdi, kendime hayır diyordum.Saçma sapan bağlılık duygularıma,insanlara,köyüme,Rize’ye…Herkese “hayır” diyordum.Çünkü kızım bir “evet”i hak ediyordu. Fatma yatakta uzanmıştı. Ağlamaktan kıpkırmızı olmuş gözleri bana çevrildi.Gülümsedim. -Hadi yürü, liseye kaydını yaptıralım. Rumuz : GÜLPEMBE Adı –Soyadı : İpek AYDIN Sınıfı : 10/A ESİR DÜŞÜNCE Gökyüzü mavi kızıl rengine bürünmüştü, geceye hazırlanıyordu. Güneş henüz batmamış ve insanları o karamsar geceye bırakmak istemiyordu sanki. Kuş cıvıltılarıyla birlikte rüzgarın ordan oraya savurduğu yaprakların hışırtısı Eren’i maziye götürdü. Elindeki fotoğrafa baktı çok değil on yıl öncesine aitti. Büyük uğraşlarla kazandıkları maçlardan sonra nihayet final maçına çıkacaklardı, çok heyecanlıydılar. Heyecanlarından dolayı kötü başladıkları maçı kazanarak şampiyon olmuşlardı. Tüm takım aynı karedeydi, hepsi zafer sarhoşuydu. O gün annesiyle babası da izlemeye gelmişti Eren’i. Maç sonunda ailece sevinç içinde eve gitmek için yola koyuldular. Eren bundan sonrasını hatırlamak istemedi. Kafasını kaldırdı, fotoğrafa daha fazla bakmak canını sıkacaktı, ama bu kötü anıdan kaçamayacaktı. Çünkü o gün olanlar bedeninde o anı hiç unutturmayacak izler bırakmıştı. Kendinin kanatları olmayan bir kuş gibi hissediyordu. Sanki bacaklarına kilolarca zincir vurmuşlar ve onu bu sandalye mahkum etmişlerdi. Birden gözleri bacaklarına doğru kaydı, anılar zihninde tekrar belirmeye başlamıştı. Bir anda karşılarına çıkan araçla çarpıştıkları o anı hatırladı. Halbuki o gün ne kadar güzel başlamıştı. Hiç aklına gelir miydi hayatının böyle değişeceği. Eren kendi düşünce alemine dalmış öylece oturuyordu, konuşmayı pek sevmezdi. Dışarıdan bakıldığında çok sessiz ve sakin görünse de ne zaman kaza gününü hatırlasa içinde fırtınalar kopardı, sessiz çığlıkları iç dünyasına hakim olurdu. Bir anda kapı açıldı Eren hiç aldırmadan dışarıya bakmaya devam ediyordu, sonra merakına yenilip baktı, Gelen annesiydi, kapıda durmuş, içeri girmek için izin istercesine bekliyordu. Eren girebilirsin der gibi başını salladı. Annesi Eren ‘in elindeki fotoğrafı görünce kısa bir dalgınlıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. -Yarın Mert ve annesi bize gelecekler, dedi. Eren bunu duyunca çok sevindi. Mert ve annesiyle bir yılı aşkın süredir tanışıyorlardı. Eren çok iyi hatırlıyordu ilkbahardı, kışın o keskin soğuğu gitmiş, yerini ılık bir hava almıştı. Ağaçlar çiçeklerle bezenmiş baharın gelişini müjdeliyordu. O gün hava çok güzeldi ve annesinin ısrarları sonucu dışarı çıkmışlardı. Parkta otururken kendi gibi bir çocuğun orda olduğunu gördü. Kuşlara yem atıyor ve bu işten zevk aldığını gösteren kocaman ve içten gülümsemesiyle etrafına neşe saçıyordu. Eren bu haldeyken nasıl bu kadar neşeli olduğunu düşünürken Mert de Eren’i fark edip yanına gelmişti. İşte o gün tanışmışlardı. Mert, Eren’in tam aksine olanları kabullenmiş ve hayatın ne olursa olsun güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu. Eren bunları düşünürken bir anda saatin geç olduğu fark etti. Annesini çağırdı onun yardımıyla yatağına yattı. Mert‘le görüşmeyeli uzun süre olmuştu. Onunla dertleşmek, konuşmak gerçekten iyi gelecekti. Eren bu düşüncelerle uykuya daldı. Alarmın beyin delici sesiyle birden uyandı Eren. Normalde olsa dilediği saatte kalkardı ama bugün en yakın arkadaşı gelecekti. Kahvaltısını yaptı ve hazırlandı. Balkona çıktı ve bir yandan da sokakta oynayan çocukları izledi, bir yandan da Mert’in gelmesini bekledi. Yarım saat sonra beklenen kişi geldi. Eren sevinç içinde içeri gitti, onları karşıladı. Sonra beraber Eren’in odasına geçtiler, Eren tam bir kitap kurduydu bilmediği, okumadığı kitap yoktu. Okuduğu kitapları anlattı ve izlediği filmleri. Eren sözünü bitirir bitirmez Mert atıldı. Her zaman olduğu gibi yüzünde o samimi gülümsemesi vardı. Mert: -Ben de spora başladım. Basketbol oynuyorum, takımda sadece bizim gibi olanlar yer alabiliyor. Yani sadece bu bize özel, bak ne diyeceğim? Yarın antrenman var sende gelmek ister misin? Hem bakarsın senin de hoşuna gider, sen de gelirsin. E ne dersin? Eren kısa bir süre düşündükten sonra : -Bilmem ki; ben oraya gelip de ne yapacağım? Mert; -Sen daha önce anlatmıştın ya eskiden basketbol takımımdaymışsın tecrüben de var. Hem gelsen ne kaybedersin ki? Beğenmezsen bir daha gelmezsin. Eren; -Tamam o zaman ama beğenmezsem bir daha gelmem için ısrar etmek yok, tamam mı? Mert; -Tamam, dedi. Sonra Eren’in annesi Ayşe hanımın sesi duyuldu, içeri çağırıyordu. Büyük bir özenle hazırladığı leziz börekleri, pastaları ikram etmek için sabırsızlandığı sesinden anlaşılıyordu. İki yakın arkadaş içeri gittiler. Bir kaç saat sonra dışarı çıktılar. Mert ve Eren çocuklar gibi gülüşüyordu. Hatta tekerlekli sandalyeleri ile yarış bile yaptılar, çok eğlenmişlerdi. Yarın tekrar buluşmak üzere vedalaştılar. Akşam olduğunda Eren bitkin bir o kadar da neşeli bir halde yatağına yattı. Gözlerini kapamasıyla uykuya dalması bir oldu. Sabah güneşi tüm ışığıyla odanın içine dolmuştu. Eren kalktı, hazırlandı ve kahvaltısını yaptıktan sonra telefonla Mert’i arayıp nerde buluşup gidecekleri hakkında kısa bir görüşme yaptıktan sonra annesiyle yola çıktılar. Spor salonuna vardıklarında Eren heyecanla içeri girmeyi bekliyordu. Bu halde nasıl basketbol oynayabileceğini gerçekten merak ediyordu, içeri girdiklerinde Eren önce takımdakilerle tanıştı. Ali, Berk, Ömer, Aslan… Hepsi onunla aynı durumdaydı. Aynı zamanda hepsi çok güçlü ve hayata sımsıkı tutunmuşlardı. Daha sonra Eren takımın koçu Hüseyin Beyle tanıştı. O takımın moral kaynağı ve en büyük destekçisiydi. Eren hepsiyle çok iyi anlaştı. Takım antrenman yaparken onları sessizce bir köşeden izliyordu. Onların “ sen de oyna “ ısrarları sonucu o da oyuna katıldı. İlerleyen günlerde gittiği antrenmanlardan büyük bir zevk aldı ve basketbol hayatında tekrar yerini aldı. Bir daha basketbol topunu eline alamayacağını düşünürken şimdi yaşadıklarına bakınca hayata bir yerinden tutunulması gerektiğini anladı. Yaşadıklarını düşününce asıl esaretin bedeninde değil, düşüncelerinde olduğunun farkına vardı. Ve şimdi nerede kendi gibi bir engelli görse, aşılamayacak hiçbir engel olmadığını düşünür. Rumuz : '''Efsentin '''Adı –Soyadı : Pelin SIZAN Sınıfı : 10/B GÖKTEN GELEN SES İpeksi yumuşaklıktaki yatağında gözlerini açtı.Huzurla gülümsedi.Etrafına baktı.Her şey çok güzel göründü gözüne.Güneş aydınlattıkça renkler netleşiyordu.Ağaçlar dans ediyordu hafif rüzgarda.Kuşlar şarkılar söylerken birbirlerine bir şeyler müjdeliyorlardı. Her şey çok güzeldi.Her zamankinden daha güzel görünmelerinin bir sebebi vardı.O gün Kimon’un doğum günüydü.Annesi ve babası ona ‘’İyi ki doğdun Kimon. İyi ki bizim çocuğumuzsun.Seni çok seviyoruz.’’ diyerek öpücük kondurdular yanağına. Tam bir yıl olmuştu doğalı. Dört mevsimle tanıştı. Sıcağı, soğuğu, karanlığı, aydınlığı, sessizliği, cıvıltıyı tanımıştı. Yağmurla aşağı inip tekrar çıkmıştı. Kuşlar çiçekler hatta böcekler ona sevgi kokularını gönderdiler. Kimon kendine benzeyen diğer bulutlara bakındı.Hepsi el ele vermiş etrafında dans ediyordu. Kimon oyunlar oynadı, eğlendi, hediyeler aldı. Çok yorulmuştu. Odasına girdi. Yatağına uzandı. O sırada bir sivrisinek pencereden içeri girdi. Birkaç tur atarak Kimon’un yanına geldi: -Selam Kimon. -Selam. -Doğum günün olduğunu öğrendim.Kutlamak için geldim.Doğum günün kutlu olsun. -Teşekkür ederim.Ama buraya kadar nasıl yükselebildin? -Çok zorlandım ama başardım.Aslında sivrisineklerin bu kadar yükseğe çıkmaları bizim aramızda yasaktır. Eğer bir serçeye görünürsek bizi takip eder ve yuvamızı bozar. Ben gizli geldim. Sinek etrafına bakıyor ve fısıltıyla konuşuyordu. -Benim için böyle bir riske girdiğin için tekrar teşekkürler. -Önemli değil.Ama benim hemen aşağı inmem gerekiyor.Güle güle. Telaşlı olduğu konuşmasından belliydi. -Güle güle, dedi ve el salladı onun hızlıca aşağı süzülüşünü izleyerek. Gözüne bir yeşillik takıldı. Sisten dolayı soluk görünüyordu. Birazcık aşağı indi. Yaklaştı. Ne olduğunu anladı. Parlak yeşil yapraklarıyla bu bir daldı. Ağacın en yüksek yerinde duruyordu. Dal onu fark etti. Görmemezlikten geldi. Kimon: -Merhaba dedi. Dal kibirlice mırıldandı: -Merhaba. -Bugün benim doğum günüm. Çok heyecanlıyım biliyor musun? -Öyle mi, aman ne güzel(!)Doğum günün kutlu olsun. Kimon dalın içinden konuştuğunu düşündü. Dal devam etti: -Bugün iyi günümdeyim galiba. Bu ağaçtaki hiçbir dalın doğum gününü kutlamadım. -Neden? Onlar senin kardeşlerin. -Neden mi? Çünkü ben onlardan üstünüm. Onlardan daha rahatım.Onlar aşağıda sıkışırken ben en yüksek yerde rahatça hareket edebiliyorum. Rüzgarın gür sesi duyuldu: -O kadar emin olma. Dalın başı eğildi: -Sadece şu rüzgara karşı koyamıyorum. Keşke onun kadar güçlü olsaydım da hakkından gelseydim. -Öyle mi? Bana karşı koyacak kadar güçlü olsaydın eğilemez,kırılırdın.Bilmiyor musun? Dal ofladı. Kimon, tartışmalarını komik bulup gülümsedi. Onlar tartışırken Kimon daha aşağı indi. Ve bir ses duyuldu. -Hey sen! Çok yaklaşma buraya. Sesin geldiği yöne baktı. Bu,kocamanlığı ile tüm yeri kaplayan denizdi. -Neden, diye sordu Kimon. -Bulut olmayı beğenemedin galiba.Su mu olmak istiyorsun? -Evet…yani hayır. Şey, su olmak kötü mü ki?Ben de denizleri çok şanslı bulurdum. Siz çok genişsiniz. Her yeri kaplıyorsunuz. İçinizde yaşayan canlılar size muhtaç. Onların yaşamasını sağlıyorsunuz. -Evet öyle. Ama ben hiç kara görmedim biliyor musun? Bu en büyük hayalim. Bu yüzden pek mutlu olduğumu söyleyemem. -Umarım bir gün hayalin gerçek olur,dedi ve ayrıldı. Yukarı yavaşça çıktı. yanından geçen bir martı sürüsü ona eşlik etti. Sürünün ‘’V’’ harfi şeklinde uçması dikkatini çekti. Sürünün başını çeken ve bilgili görünen martıya sordu: -Neden bir şekil içinde uçuyorsunuz? Yani size katılmayıp ayrı gelmek isteyen olmuyor mu? -Öncelikler böyle gitmemizin nedeni kanatlarımızla birbirimize rüzgar desteği verip uçmayı kolaylaştırmaktır. Eğer bir martı ayrı giderse rüzgar desteğinden mahrum kalır ve yolculuk onun için zorlaşır.Bu yüzden her martı ayrı gitmeyi bir kenara bırakıp sürüye katkı sağlar. Kimon doğru tahmin etmişti. Martı gerçekten bilgiliydi. -Anladım. Bir sorum daha var.Biliyorsun martılar uçabildikleri için istedikleri zaman göç ederler.Sizden daha sonra gelecek olanlar var mı peki? -Hayır. Bunun bir mevsimi vardır.Biz istediğimiz yerde istediğimiz kadar kalamayız.Kalan olursa da sonu ölümdür. -Pekala. Size iyi yolculuklar, diyerek ayrıldı.Yolda olanları düşünürken içinde bir soğukluk hissetti.Üşümeye başlamuştı. Bu üşüme git gide etkisini artırıyordu. Kendisini üşüten şey rüzgardı. Buz gibi esen bir rüzgar. Bağırdı: -Lütfen rüzgar yap-ma ü-ü-şü-yorum. -Bütün bulutları soğuktan donduracağım. Size gökte yer bırakmayacağım. -Yalvarıyorum, yapma rüzgar. -Nedenmiş? Ben her istediğimi yaparım. -Peki ya başkasına zarar verirsen. Rüzgar sinirlendi: -Ne yapacağımı sana mı soracağım. Şimdi aşağı in de gör gününü. Kimon bağırdı. Ağladı.Vücudu yavaş yavaş gözyaşlarına katılıp yeryüzüne indi. Bir akarsu onu aldı götürdü.Kimon akarsuya da yalvardı: -Beni şu topraklardan birine bırak da gideyim. -Maalesef yapamam. Sabırlı ol ve bekle. Kimon bekledi, bekledi. En sonunda bir ağaç kökü onu aldı: -Gel bakayım buraya. -Çok teşekkür ederim beni kurtardınız. Seni kurtarmış olmak için değil kendim istediğim için aldım.İstedim mi her şeyi yaparım. Büyük, haşmetli ve bir o kadar da yaşlı dağ söze karıştı: -Sen mi? Madem öyle neden yeryüzüne çıkmıyorsun? -Onu karıştırma, diyerek savuşturdu kök. Kimon köke fısıltıyla: -Yazık bu yaşlı dağa. Ömrünü bir yerde sabit durarak geçiriyor. Dağ bunu duydu: -Benim için hiç üzülme küçük damla. Ben kendime hiç üzülmüyorum. Kimon şaşırdı: -Nasıl olur, hep burada kalmaktan sıkılmıyor musun? Bazen sıkıldığım anlar oluyor tabii ki. Ancak zevk aldığım yanların fazlalıkta olduğunu söyleyebilirim.Yer değiştirme şansım yok.Bu yüzden buna üzülmek yerine yükseklerden her yeri izlemenin,dinlenip üzerimdeki canlılara yuvalık yapmanın keyfini çıkarıyorum.Çünkü biliyorum ki varlık yapabildiği şeyleri yaptığı kadar özgürdür.Bu yüzden asıl tutsak yapabildiklerini yapmadığı halde yapamadıklarını isteyendir. Kimon anlamak için birkaç saniye bekledi. Daha sonra kafasını salladı: -Haklısın, dedi ve asıl soruya geldi: -Biliyorsun ki ağacın gövdesi beni çekmeden önce yukarı çıkmam gerekiyor.Oradan güneşi görebiliyor musun? Dağ güldü: -Güneş yavaşça bu tarafa geliyor. Yani şu an gölgemden faydalanıyorsun. -Yaşasın. Peki ne zaman gelir? -Pek sürmez. Hatta bak yüzeye çıkmaya başladın bile. Gerçekten de Kimon köklerden ayrılıp yavaşça yer yüzüne çıktı.Köke ikinci kez teşekkür etmeyi de ihmal etmedi.Bir su birikintisi olarak bekledi.Beklediği sırada bir arıyı ve çiçeği tartışırken gördü: -Hayır seni küçük arı! Benden bal yapamayacaksın. -Neden sinirleniyorsun ki? Sadece biraz bal özütü alacağım. -İstemiyorum! Git kendine başka çiçek bul. Onları izleyip düşünürken ısındığını fark etti. Bakışlarını yukarıya çevirdi. Güneş… Git gide ısıtıyordu onu. Kimon yavaşça yükselmeye başlamıştı. Tamamen buhar oldu. İçi kıpır kıpırdı.Güneşe minnettar olduğunu düşünüyordu.Ona teşekkür etmek,sarılmak hatta öpmek istiyordu.Yükseldi,yükseldi.En sonunda evine geldi.Annesi ve babası onu telaşla ve şaşkınlıkla karşıladılar. Kimon memnuniyetini belirten bir gülümsemeyle: -Teşekkür ederim güneş.Hayatımı kurtardın. -Rica ederim. Teşekkür etmene hiç gerek yok,derken aynı zamanda yavaşça uzaklaşıyordu. Kimon merakla: -Nereye gidiyorsun? -Saat geç oldu. Vaktim doldu.Gitmem gerekiyor. Kimon güneşin konuşmalarındaki kibar üsluba hayran kalmıştı: -Bari bugün gitmesen,ha? Hem bak bugün benim…doğum günümdü.Lütfen,sadece bugün,sadece bir günlüğüne… Kimon kekeleyerek konuşuyordu. Güneş: -Üzgünüm, çok isterdim ama… Güneşin sesindeki hüznü sezebiliyordu Kimon: -Hoşça kal güneş. İçinden geçirdiği sözle acı acı gülümsedi: “Bir daha göremeyeceğim güneş.’’ Bir uğultu şeklinde güneşin sesi duyuldu: -Hoşça kal… Ve her şey gibi o da gitti. O gün birçok kişiyle tanışmıştı. Hiçbirinin adını öğrenmemişti. Zaten merak da etmiyordu.İçinde yine bir üşüme hissetti.Ama bu sefer ortada rüzgar yoktu.Her nedense küçük bir parçası,birkaç su damlası olarak yeryüzüne indi. Aklından birçok şey geçiyordu. Binlercesi,milyonlarcası.Neden bir insan değil de buluttu ki?Neden annesi,babası,evi,arkadaşları,eğlenceleri sadece insanlara özenilerek oynanan bir evcilikti gökyüzünde?Ama sadece bir şeyi insanlardan taklit edememişlerdi.O da şuydu:İnsanlar birçok kez doğum günü kutlaması yaparlardı,bulutlarsa bir…Hem ilk,hem son.Sonrası boşluk.Aynı zamanda yok oluş günleri olan doğum günlerine sevinmeleri bile sadece bir taklitti.İçten içe hepsi üzülürdü o gün geldiğinde.Ve Kimon için ‘’o’’ gün ‘’bu’’ gündü…Bunlar yaşanırken belki de ilk defa,yeryüzünde gece veya gündüz her yerde bütün insanlar mışıl mışıl uyuyordu. Gökyüzü ise adı ‘’gece’’ olan battaniyesini yavaşça üzerine çekmeye başladı… Rumuz : '''Majezik '''Adı –Soyadı : Hazar Benan ÜNAL Sınıfı : 10/B YALNIZ YAŞAMAK Soğuk, sert bir kış; '' ''Uğultulu, serin bir rüzgâr. Uzak şehirde bir kasabada, Ahmet Dede bir başına… Çalar saatinin sesiyle uyandı Ahmet Dede. Doğruldu ve kenarları buz tutmuş penceresinden kapalı havaya baktı. Hayvan dostlarıyla günaydınlaştı, onlara yemeklerini verdi ve kendine kahvaltı hazırlamaya başladı. Kahvaltısını düşünceli bir şekilde yaptı. Sabah sabah neydi aklını kurcalayan? Hazırlamış olduğu peynirin, zeytinin tadı mı kötüydü? Fatura ödeme günü mü gelmişti? Bir haber mi bekliyordu? Yoksa bir telefon mu? Ya da onun için en kötü şey olan yaşlandığını mı düşünmekti acaba? Aslında sadece dışarıdan bakıldığında yaşlıydı. İçine baksanız ruhu genç bir delikanlı gibiydi. Bunu kendisi de biliyordu. 25-30 yaşlarındayken bir subaydı, Anadolu’da. İyi arkadaşları vardı fakat şimdi onların yaşayıp yaşamadığını bile bilmiyordu. O zamanlar kim bilir belki de hayatının altın çağını yaşıyordu… Kahvaltısını bitirdi, yavaş adımlarla salona geçti ve her zamanki koltuğuna oturup, yanı başındaki sehpanın üzerinde duran ve birçok kez okuduğu “Askerlik Günlerim” adlı kitabın kapağını bir kez daha okumak için araladı. Bu kitapta yazar, askerlik anılarını anlatıyordu. Bir asker olarak Çanakkale’de görev yapmış ve 1915 yılında yapılan, Türk milletinin canla başla mücadele ettiği Çanakkale Savaşları’nda bulunmuştu. Bu kitabı bu kadar çok okumasına şaşmamak gerek. Çünkü kitapta anlatılanlar, bir askerin hayatı ve her karışı şehit kanıyla sulanmış Anadolu’daki Çanakkale Savaşlarıydı. Kitabı okurken kapı çaldı, kitabı yavaşça sehpaya bıraktı ve kapıyı açmak üzere yürümeye başladı. Kapıyı açtığında bir de ne görsün! Karşısında ne zamandır görmediği Fransa’da yaşayan kızı Duygu sürpriz yapmış ve babasını görmeye gelmişti. Ahmet Dede sımsıkı sarılarak: — Yavrum! Güzel gözlüm! Seni çok özlemiştim, iyi ki geldin. Duygu da babasına sarılarak: — Canım babacığım, ben de seni çok özledim, babamı göreyim ne yapıyor kendine bakabiliyor mu diye çıkıp geldim. — Kızım ben kendime gayet iyi bakabiliyorum. Hem arkadaşlarımla ( Ahmet Dede hayvanları çok sevdiği için evinde beslediği hayvanlarını arkadaşları olarak görür.) güzel vakit geçiriyorum. İyi ve kötü günlerimi, sevinç ve üzüntülerimi onlarla paylaşıyorum. — İyi de baba…Ya hastalandığın zaman ne olacak? Hayvanların senin hastalığını tedavi edebilecek mi? Senin karnını doyurabilecek mi? Zaten artık yaşlanıyorsun. Sana bakabilecek bir yer ya da bir bakıcı bulmak lazım. Ben sürekli seni düşünüyorum, senden uzakta olduğum için üzülüyorum. Bu yaştan sonra yalnız yaşamanı istemiyorum. Senin yalnız olmadığını bilirsem ben de Fransa’da daha rahat edeceğim. Günlerdir düşünüyorum ve senin için en doğru olanın bir huzur evinde yaşamak olduğu kanaatindeyim. — Hayır kızım, ben yaşlanmadım. Bedenim yaşlı görünebilir ancak ruhum öyle değil — Babacığım şu genç ruhluyum hayallerini bir kenara bırakıp yaşlandığını, kemiklerinin erimeye başladığını, kendine zor bakabildiğini artık anlaman gerek. Hem ben sana bakamayacak kadar uzaktayım. Aklımın sende kalmasını istemiyorum. — Tamam, seninle baş edilmez. — O zaman yarın ilk işimiz sana iyi bir huzur evi bakmak. — Peki güzel gözlüm, öyle olsun bakalım. Ertesi gün Ahmet Dede erken kalktı, kızıma kahvaltı hazırlayayım diyerek. Fakat kızı ondan önce kalkmış ve kahvaltı sofrasını kurmuştu. Kızı babasına gülümseyerek: — Günaydın baba. Bugün nasılsın? — İyiyim kızım ama aklım şu huzur evi işine takıldı. — Merak etme orada yaşıtlarınla arkadaş olacaksın ve onlarla iyi vakit geçireceksin. Öyle mi olacaktı? Ahmet Dede kendine arkadaş edinebilecek miydi? Ahmet Dede masaya oturup kızıyla kahvaltı etmeye başladı. Aynı zamanda hayvanlarına da yemlerini veriyordu. Yarım saat sonra kahvaltısını bitirdi ve koltuğa oturup kitap okumaya başladı. O kitap okurken kızı kahvaltı masasını topluyordu: — Babacığım, yarım saat sonra evden çıkalım da birkaç huzur evini gezelim. Hangisini beğenirsen oraya kaydını yaptırırız. Ahmet Dede istemeyerek de olsa kızının bu isteğini kabul etti. Anlaşılan, bu konuda kızının dediği olacaktı. Yarım saat sonra evden çıkıp yola koyuldular. Birkaç huzur evini gezdiler fakat gezdikleri huzur evlerinden hiçbirini beğenmedi. Ama gezmedikleri bir huzur evi kalmıştı oraya doğru yola koyuldular. Bu huzur evinin bulunduğu yerde gürültü yoktu ve doğayla iç içeydi. Bir “huzur” eviydi orası. Diğerlerine bakıldığında hepsi şehrin içindeydi. Son huzur evinin içini dışını gezdiler ve ikisi de bu huzur evinin sadece dış görüntüsünün değil, içinin de bakımlı ve güzel olduğunu fark ettiler. Odaları oldukça geniş ve ferahtı. En sonunda Ahmet Dede buraya kaydını yaptırmaya karar verdi. Kayıt yaptırdıktan sonra huzur evinden ayrılırken Ahmet Dede’nin içinde tanımlayamadığı bir sıkıntı vardı. Hâlbuki hayatının geri kalanını bu güzel huzur evinde geçirecekti. Daha ne istiyordu? Fazla değil bir haftaya bu cennet gibi yerde yaşamaya başlayacaktı. Kızı babasındaki durgunluğu fark etti ve: — Canını sıkan bir şey mi oldu? Durgun görünüyorsun. — Kızım merak etme benim bir şeyim yok. Ben bundan sonra burada yaşayacağım için çok mutluyum. Aslında mutlu değildi, öyle görünmeye çalışıyordu. Huzur evlerini gezmeye başladıklarından beri Ahmet Dede’nin içinde bir sıkıntı vardı. Huzur evine giderken hayvan dostlarını bırakmak zorunda kalacaktı. Onları kime emanet edecekti? Acaba komşuları bu sorumluluğu üstlenir miydi? Öyleyse vakit kaybetmeden bu konuyu komşuları ile konuşmalıydı. Sonuçta Ahmet Dede’yi bütün komşuları çok sever ve sayarlardı. Eve geldiler. Ahmet Dede evine gelir gelmez hemen kitabına sarıldı. Bir insanın eve gelir gelmez televizyonun kumandasını kapması gibiydi onun kitaba sarılması. Belli ki bugünkü yaşadıklarını unutmak istiyordu. Çünkü kitapları kendince üzüntülerini örtbas etmeyi sağlıyordu, sıkıntılarını hafifletiyordu. Kitap okurken hayvanlarını sevdi ve yemlerini verdi. Bir saat sonra kitap okumayı bitirdi ve haberleri izlemek için televizyonu açtı. Yine aynı şeyler vardı televizyonda. Yine lafı geveliyorlardı. Birkaç kanala baktı, sıkıldı televizyonu kapatıp kızının yanına mutfağa geçti. Kızı mutfakta akşam yemeğini hazırlıyordu: — Bugün yemekte ne var kızım? — En sevdiğin yemekleri hazırladım. Zeytinyağlı dolma ve mantı. Ahmet Dede yemeğini bitirdikten sonra kızıyla kahvelerini içtiler ve sohbet ettiler. Ertesi gün huzur evine gidecekti o yüzden eşyalarını toplamak için odasına çekildi. Hayvan dostlarının bakımı meselesini, ertesi sabah yola çıkmadan önce komşuları ile konuşacaktı. İsteksizce bavulunu hazırladı, kendini yorgun hissettiği için kızına iyi geceler dileyip yatağına uzandı ve kısa bir süre uyudu. Sabah erkenden kalktı elini yüzünü yıkadı ve kitap okumaya gitti. Yarım saat sonra kızı uyandı ve beraber kahvaltı yaptılar. Ahmet Dede komşusuna gideceğini söyleyerek evden çıktı. Neyse ki karşı komşusu hayvanlarına seve seve bakabileceği sözünü vermişti. Ahmet Dede’nin içi biraz olsun rahatlamıştı. Duygu: — Ben seni huzur evine bıraktıktan sonra ilk uçakla Fransa’ya döneceğim. Ama seni her ay ziyaret edeceğim. — İyi, ne zaman huzur evine gideceğiz? — Kahvaltı masasını topladıktan sonra hazırlanıp gideceğiz. Ahmet Dede ile kızı Duygu yirmi dakika sonra evden çıktılar. Bir taksi çağırıp bavulları taksiye yüklediler. On dakika sonra huzur evinde indiler. Görevli Ahmet Dede’ye odasını gösterdi ve akşam yemeğinin saatini belirtti: — Akşam yemeği saat yedide. Ahmet Dede bir an düşünmeye başladı. Aslında o istediği zaman yemeğini yiyordu. Saat yediye yirmi beş dakika vardı. Ahmet Dede hazırlandı ve akşam yemeğine biraz erken indi. Yemeğini aldı ve bir masaya oturdu. Yemek hiç sevmediği yemeklerden biriydi. Ama o yemeği doymak için yedi. Hâlbuki evinde istediği şeyi pişirip yiyebiliyordu. Yemekten sonra yapılacak değişik aktiviteler -resim yapmak, televizyon izlemek gibi – vardı. Fakat Ahmet Dede bunların hiçbirine katılmak istemedi. Odasına çıktı ve kitabını okumaya koyuldu. Kahvaltı saat sekizdeydi. Ahmet Dede uyandı, giyindi ve kahvaltı yapmak için üst kata çıktı. Bir anlık hayvanlarını merak etti. Acaba ne yapıyorlardı? Yemleri düzenli olarak veriliyor muydu? Hayvanlarını bıraktığı komşusu onlara iyi bakıyor muydu? Onlarla konuşuyor muydu? Kahvaltısını aldı ve boş olan bir masaya oturdu. Kahvaltı yaparken boş bir masa bulamamış olan orta boylu, zayıf, kendisiyle yaşıt gibi görünen biri Ahmet Dede ile günaydınlaştı ve karşısına oturdu: — Günaydın. Siz bu huzur evine yeni mi geldiniz? — Evet, dün geldim. Siz ne zamandan beri buradasınız? — Bir buçuk yıl oldu buraya geleli. — Affedersiniz adınızı öğrenebilir miyim? — Adım Kemal. Sizinki nedir? — Benimki de Ahmet. Memnun oldum. Ahmet Dede ve yeni arkadaşı Kemal Bey, kahvaltı yaparken uzun bir sohbete daldılar. Kemal Bey biraz geçmişinden biraz da huzur evi günlerinden bahsetti. Anlattıklarına bakılırsa bu huzur evinde oldukça güzel günler geçirmişti. Emekli öğretmen olan Kemal Bey, eşini kaybettikten sonra çocukları tarafından huzur evine getirilmişti. İlk günlerinde çok fazla sıkılmış, yeni arkadaşlar edindikçe buraya alışmıştı. Günler su gibi akıp geçiyordu. Ahmet Dede’nin Kemal Bey gibi birkaç arkadaşı daha vardı. Onlarla güzel günler geçiriyordu. Ancak yine de içinde sebebini tam anlayamadığı bir huzursuzluk vardı. Burada her şeyin saate bağımlı olarak yapılması, her faaliyetin belli bir programa göre yürütülmesi O’nun canını sıkıyordu. Kendini bir makine gibi hissediyor, özgürlüğünün kısıtlandığını düşünüyordu. Ahmet dede özgürlüğüne fazlasıyla düşkün olduğundan geçirdiği bu günleri bazen tutsaklık gibi görüyordu. Bir ay geçmişti. Ahmet Dede kahvaltısını yaptı. Kahvaltıdan sonra resim yapmak için bir kat yukarıdaki odaya çıktı. Resim yaparken görevlilerden biri Ahmet Dede’yi çağırdı: — Ahmet Şahin! Misafirin var. Ahmet Dede tuvalini bıraktı, ayağa kalktı ve görevliyi takip etti. Kızı ilk gün verdiği sözü tutmuş, bir ay sonra gelmişti. Birbirlerine sarıldılar. Kızı: — Huzur evindeki günlerin nasıl geçiyor? Alışabildin mi? — Alıştım da Duygu, her şey programlı burada. Hiç evdeki gibi istediğimi yapamıyorum. Kendimi hapishaneye tıkılmış bir tutsak gibi hissediyorum. Aktiviteler de hiç ilgimi çekmiyor, zaman geçirmek için birkaç çizik atıyorum o kadar. Ahmet Dede kızıyla konuştuktan sonra Kemal Bey’in dışarıda beklediğini gördü. Yanına gitti ve sordu: — Niçin burada bekliyorsun Kemal? — Çocuklarımın beni ziyaret etmesini bekliyorum. Tam bir ay oldu ve onlar her ay geleceğiz diye söz vermişlerdi ama şimdi ise gelmediler. Başlangıçta her ay gelip beni ziyaret etmişlerdi fakat şimdilerde ihmal ediliyorum gibi. Kemal Bey ile bu konuşmasından sonra Ahmet Dede’nin içine bir şüphe düştü. Acaba çok sevdiği kızı da zaman geçtikçe O’nu ihmal edecek miydi? Ziyaretine gelmeyi unutacak mıydı? Bu düşünce bile O’nu korkutuyordu. Birkaç gün sonra Ahmet Dede’yi ve bütün huzur evini yasa boğan bir olay oldu. Huzur evi sakinlerinden biri olan Necip Kaptan vefat etmişti. Zaten kalp hastası olan Necip Kaptan son zamanlarda iyice yaşlanmış ve hastalığı epeyce ilerlemişti. Yorgun kalbi daha fazla dayanamamış ve herkesin çok sevdiği Necip Kaptan’ı aralarından ayrılmıştı. Yaş bakımından en büyük olan Necip Kaptan son yıllarını tekerlekli sandalyede geçirmişti. Çünkü yorgun kalbi yürümesine bile izin vermiyordu. Tekerlekli sandalyeye mahkûm olmak son zamanlarda Necip Kaptan’ı fazlasıyla üzmüştü. Yıllarca açık denizde özgürce gemisini yürüten Kaptan’ın bir anda tekerlekli sandalyeye mahkûm olması tabii ki kabul edilmesi zor bir durumdu. Özgürlüğünün tam anlamıyla kısıtlanması demekti. Ahmet Dede ile Necip Kaptan aylar önce resim atölyesinde tanışmışlardı. Kaptan’ın yaptığı resimler Ahmet Dede’yi çok etkilemişti. Kendisi resim yapmayı çok beceremiyordu fakat Kaptan’ı resim yaparken izlemek için atölyeye çok sık gidiyordu. Kaptan, resimlerinde her zaman “''özgürlük”'' temasını kullanıyordu. Necip Kaptan için özgürlük, uçsuz bucaksız denizlerde olmaktı. Bu nedenle resimlerinde her zaman denizin ve mavinin en güzelini görmek mümkündü. Ahmet Dede özgürlüğüne düşkün olduğundan bu resimler çok ilgisini çekmişti. Peki, şimdi kimin resimlerine bakacaktı? Kimin resimlerinde uçsuz bucaksız maviliklere dalıp, bir martı gibi özgür olmayı hayal edecekti? Bu yüzden Kaptan’ın yokluğunu en çok da Ahmet Dede hissedecekti. İçinde damla damla bir endişe birikiyordu Ahmet Dede’nin. Acaba O da mı huzur evinde hayata gözlerini yumacaktı? Gün geçtikçe huzur evindeki aktivitelerden huzur evinden de sıkılmaya başladı Ahmet Dede. Ayrıca boş zamanlarında hep hayvan dostlarının ne yaptıklarını, yemlerinin verilip verilmediğini, onlarla ilgilenip ilgilenilmediğini merak ediyordu. Huzur evinde tutsak gibiydi. Şu saatte bu yapılacak, bu saatte şu yapılacak… Huzur evinde kendini tutsak gibi hissettiğinden dolayı hayvan dostlarını daha iyi anlıyordu. Papağanı, bülbülü, güvercini, kanaryası kafesteydi. Huzur evi de onun için bir kafesti. O yüzden en kısa zamanda evine dönmeli ve özgür yaşantısına devam etmeliydi. Burada güzel günler geçirmişti. Ancak O yine de evini özlüyordu ve orada olmak istiyordu. Akşam yemeğinden sonra biraz dinlendi ve bavullarını toplamaya başladı. Uzun zamandır içini kemiren sıkıntılarının hafiflediğini hissetti. Bunun için mutluydu. Erken uyandı ve bavullarını taşımak üzere görevlilerden birini çağırdı. Görevli taksi çağırdı ve Ahmet Dede taksi şoförüne evinin yerini tarif etti. Yarım saat sonra evine ulaştı ve bavullarındaki eşyaları yerleştirdi. Evinin her köşesini çok özlemişti. Özlediği birileri daha vardı. Hemen evden çıkıp karşı komşusunun kapısını çaldı. Hayvan dostlarını görmeyi çok istiyordu. Sonunda hayvan dostlarına kavuşmuştu. Önce uzun uzun bakıştılar. Hayvanlar, Ahmet Dede’nin söylediği sevgi sözcüklerine kendilerince cevap verdiler. Biraz zaman geçmişti ki, şaşırtıcı bir şey oldu. Ahmet Dede, komşusunun gözleri önünde bütün kafesleri balkona çıkardı. Kafeslerin kapaklarını araladı ve hayvan dostlarını serbest bıraktı. Onların doğada olması gerekiyordu, özgürce yaşamayı hak ediyorlardı. Ahmet Dede, huzurevinde geçirdiği günlerin kendisine çok şey kazandırdığının farkındaydı. Yaşadığı bu tecrübenin ardından hayvanları daha iyi anlamış ve onları özgür bırakmıştı. Rumuz : '''Pikachu '''Adı –Soyadı : Buğra Umut KAYA Sınıfı : 10/B SESSİZ ÇIĞLIKLAR Yanan sobanın yanında hiç kalkmadığı sandalyesinde dizlerine örtülü battaniyesinin üzerinde, elinde kalem kağıt yazıyordu yine. Yazmıyordu, yaşıyordu adeta.bir yazıları bir o vardı şu anda, dünya durmuşçasına…Yarı loş odadaki tek ses bozuk bir saatin yelkovanıyla verdiği mücadelenin sesiydi. Ağlayan duvarların hıçkırığının bir temsilcisiydi sanki bu ses. Yanan sobanın bir türlü ısıtamadığı bu isli odanın kırık camlarından içeri kar taneleri düşüyordu, erimek istercesine. Biraz sağdaki dağınık yatağın üzeri toz olmuştu. Kim bilir ne zamandır o haldeydi. Umurunda da değildi zaten aklı, fikri, kalbi kaleminden çıkan kelimelerle kağıdına dökülüyordu. Soğuktan donan elleri tekrar kalemi tutsun diye arada bir “hohlayarak” ısıtmaya çalışıyordu. Gözleri doldu yine, karardı her yer sonra bembeyaz… Gözlerini açtığında kalemini yere düşürdüğünü fark etti. Eğildi. Yerdeki kalemini almaya çalıştı ama başaramadı. Donan parmaklarıyla kaleme her dokunduğunda kalem, sanki oradan kaçmak istermişçesine uzaklaşıyordu. Gözlerinden iki damla yaş düştü kağıdına, dudakları büzüldü. Hafiften sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. Gıcırdayan kapının sesiyle başını kaldırdı. İçeri giren halası Cihan’ı yine kalem almaya çalışırken görünce her zamanki bıkkınlık ve sinirle kalemi aldı ve cihan’ın üzerine fırlattı. Kabusları olmuştu bu çocuk. Abisinin Almanya’dan gönderdiği üç kuruş için bakıyordu Cihan’a. Kırk iki yaşındaydı; ancak yüzündeki kırışıklıklar, sırtındaki kambur ve çürük dişleriyle en az elli dört gösteriyordu. Evlenememişti ve bunun tek nedeni olarak Cihan’ı görüyordu. Ayağına bağ oluyordu. Nefret ediyordu bu çocuktan. Cihan da farkındaydı her şeyin. O evde durduğu her dakika batıyordu halasına. Ne var ki elinden bir şey gelmiyordu, gelemiyordu… Ah, annesi yaşasaydı kimseye ezdirmezdi oğlunu, kimseye laf söyletmezdi. Ama yoktu. Annesinin ölümünden tek sorumlu olarak kendini görüyordu. Yaz, kış demeden okula götürmüştü oğlunu. Zayıf bünyesi kalbine yenik düşmüş, bir gün Cihan’ı okuldan almaya giderken yolda yığılıp kalmıştı. Oysa ne kadar severdi Cihan’ı ne umutlarla vermişti oğluna adını. Cihan demişti. “Sen benim dünyamsın.” Derdi hep. Annesi öldükten sonra bir türlü toparlanamamıştı babası. Aylarca eve gelmemiş, son geldiğinde de bütün eşyalarını toplayıp Almanya’ya gitmişti. Attığı tek mektupta da Alman bir kadınla evlendiğini, kendi dükkanını kurduğunu yazmıştı ve gönderdiği üç kuruş para ve bir tekerlekli sandalyeyle bütün sorumluluğu üzerinden attığını düşünüyordu. - Bıktım senden bıktım. Bacaklarının tutmamasını bahane ettin oturuyorsun bütün gün. - Ama … diyebildi sadece. Her gün duymaya alıştığı bu sözlerle savaşmayı bırakmıştı artık. Ağlayamıyordu bile. Çenesi titredi. Üşümenin titremesi miydi bu yoksa dökülmemesi için tuttuğu gözyaşlarının isyanı mıydı? Bilmiyordu. Yazdığı kağıdı katladı, cebine doğru götürdü. Her nedense sonradan vazgeçti. Buruşturarak sobaya attı. Kırık pencereye doğru yöneldi. Dışarıya doğru uzattığı donmuş eline düşen iki kar tanesine baktı. Ne kadar da güzellerdi… Çok özendi onlara. Ruhsuz bir kar tanesi olmayı, kararmış ruhlu bir insan olmaya tercih eder olmuştu. Bir an dışarıdan gelen seslerle kendine geldi. Bütün arkadaşlarını kızaklarını almış, Çamtepesi’ne doğru gidiyorlardı. Yeniden gözleri doldu Cihan’ın. Üzerinde kaç yama, kaç dikiş olduğunu bilmediği kazağının kollarıyla sildi gözlerini. Akan gözyaşları tenine değdikçe yandığını hissediyordu. Buzun yanması gibi bir şeydi bu. Yosun yeşili gözleri yine kendi dünyasına dalmıştı. Dünyası kalbiydi artık. Beyninden çok kalbini dinliyordu bu gözler. Duygularını mantığına tercih ediyordu. Çünkü beyni onu sadece üzmeye yarıyordu artık. Gözünü, kulağını, kalbini kapatmıştı gerçeklere. Gerçekler öldürüyordu onu, gerçekleri gören gözler… “Hadi” diyen halasının sesiyle kendine geldi yine. - Duymuyor musun beni çocuk? Çekil oradan da mahvettiğin yerleri toplayayım. Dışarı çık hadi. Git kuşlarına bak. - Peki, diyebildi sadece. Zaten o da merak ediyordu kuşlarını. Bütün gün görmemişti onlar. - Sakın fazla yem verme. Ben o yem parasını kazanana kadar neler çekiyorum sen biliyor musun? Tabii, nerden bileceksin, beyimiz bütün gün oturup kağıt harcamakla meşgul. - … Sessizce çıktı odadan. Daha doğrusu o öyle sanıyordu. Zayıf kollarının zor hareket ettirdiği tekerlekli sandalyesiyle kuşlarının yanına koşuyordu adeta. Bembeyaz iki güvercini vardı. Yavaşça yuvalarına yaklaştı. Çok değerli bir mücevheri tutuyormuşçasına açtı kafesin kapısını. Soğuktan birbirlerine sıkıca kenetlenmiş iki hayat dostu olan bu güvercinlerin sıcaklığı sarmıştı her yeri. Yavaşça yemlerini verdi, sularını değiştirdi. Zamanını burada tüketmeye çalışıyordu. İçeri ne kadar geç dönerse o kadar az laf işitirdi ya da tam tersi… Yine düşüncelere dalmıştı ki omzunda bir el hissetti. Korkmuştu. Arkasını döndüğünde elinde kızağıyla Kaya’yı gördü. Hemen arkasında da Billur’u. Ruhuna bilmediği bir şeyler sızdı sanki. Bayılacakmış gibi hissetti kendini. Kalbi yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atıyor, bütün vücuduna bir sıcaklık yayılıyordu. Buz tutmuş yüzü utançtan kızarmış, yanıyordu. Hiç yaşamamışçasına yaşıyordu şimdi. Gerçeği hiç görmeyen gözleri sanki tek gerçeğini bulmuşçasına bakıyordu artık. Zaman dursun istiyordu. Neden böyle oluyordu? Neden yine o deminki kar tanesi olup Billur’un avuçlarında erimeyi istiyordu? Arada yazılarında da yazıyordu bunları; ama halasının okuması korkusuyla bugün yaptığı gibi buruşturup hiçbir zaman tam anlamıyla yanmayan sobaya atıyordu. Aniden kendini Kaya ve Billur’u incelerken bulmuştu. Uzun boylu, iri, sarışın olan Kaya’ya karşın; esmer, zayıf, küçücük Billur. Kardeş olduklarına inanası gelmiyordu. Tek benzeyen yönleri bakışlarıydı. Hayatında belki de görebileceği en etkili ve güzel bakışlara sahipti bu iki kardeş. Gözlerinde kaybolası geliyordu insanın. O gözler ancak cennet olurdu Cihan’a. “… sen de gelirsin değil mi?” diyen Kaya’nın sesiyle kendine geldi. - Efendim? Özür dilerim, dalmışım. - Billur ile diğer çocukların yanına gidiyoruz Çamtepesi’ne sen de gelir misin? - Bu halimle mi?, sesi çatlamıştı Cihan’ın. Billur’un yanında muhtaç olduğunu hissetmek gururunu kırmıştı. Bu aciz bacaklarına lanet okuyordu içinden. Boğazına bir şey durmuştu sanki. - Biz götürürüz seni, dedi Billur. - Halama bir sorayım, dedi Cihan. Yeşil gözlerinde beliren bir umutla girdi içeri. Bir süre sonra üzerine küçük gelen bir soluk bir mont ve kimsenin görmesini istemediği iki damla gözyaşıyla dışarı çıktı. Billur’un görmesinden korkarak hemen elinin tersiyle sildi gözlerini. Islaklıkla birbirine yapışmış kirpiklerinin altından baktı Billur’a. Fark etmediğini umuyordu. Başkalarının yanında ağlamaktan nefret ederdi. Özellikle hoşlandığı bir kızın yanında. Gitmeden önce güvercinlerini de yanına almıştı. Herkes kayarken kendine yapacak bir uğraş bulmalıydı. Aklına yazıları gelmişti, zırhı. Sonra rahat yazamayacağını düşünerek vazgeçti. Güvercinlerini aldı yanına. Sıkı sıkı battaniyesine sardı onları da. Yol boyunca başını hemen hemen hiç kaldırmadı. Güvercinleriyle ilgileniyor gibi görünüyordu; ancak tek istediği hıçkırıklarını kimsenin duymamasıydı. Halasının söylediklerini düşünüyordu sürekli:”o kızın sana bakacağını mı sanıyorsun a akıllı çocuk. Ayakları tutmayan birini naspın o kız, herkes benim gibi mi? Gururun olsa kafanı bile kaldıramazdın yanında; ama nerde?” gözleri dolmuştu yine. Belki de haklıydı halası. Kim bakmak istedi ki böyle aciz birine? Tek yapabildiği kendine lanet okumaktı. Gözyaşlarını silip kafasını kaldırdığında Çamtepesi’ne gelmişlerdi. Kızağına atlayan çığlıklarla kendini yokuştan aşağı bırakıyordu. Gözlerini kapatıp rüzgarı hissetmeyi denedi. Kızaktan kayarken hayal ediyordu kendini. Farkında olmadan gülümsüyordu. Bir yandan da güvercinlerini okşuyordu. Güvercinlerinin üstünü sıkı sıkıya örttü ve biraz geri çekildi. Rüzgarın geldiği tarafa yöneldi. İlerideki uçuruma yaklaşmıştı ve şimdi rüzgarı daha iyi hissediyordu. Hafifçe esen rüzgar saçlarını savuruyor, yanağını okşuyordu. Yavaşça arkasına döndü. Herkes ne kadar da mutluydu. Billur’un gülüşünü, gözlerindeki ışıltıyı görmek içini ürpertmişti bu kez. Sanki aralarında koca bir duvar vardı. Tutmayan bacaklarının ördüğü bir duvar. O duvarın başında da halası. Halasının söyledikleri çınladı kulağında. Sanki her yerde tek o ses vardı. Tekrar önüne döndü. Derin bir nefes aldı. Bütün havayı içine çekmek istermişçesine nefes aldı. Gözleri yine yaşarmıştı. Hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu artık. Yanaklarından süzülen yaşlar güvercinlerinin kanatlarına damlıyordu. Boşluğa bakıyordu yalnız. Kafası, beyni allak bullaktı. Düşünceleriyle birlikte kalbi de bulanmıştı. Gözlerini kapattı ve kendini boşluğa bıraktı. Hiç böyle hissetmemişti. Duyduğu çığlıklar git gide uzaklaşıyordu. İşte uçuyordu. Kucağındaki güvercinleri bırakıverdi. Rüzgar, hava sanki hepsi yol veriyordu Cihan’a. Karşısında annesi, babası, Billur’u vardı. Kucağını açmıştı annesi “ sen benim dünyamsın” diyordu yine. Cihan artık ruhunda huzuru, mutluluğu, kavuşmayı hissediyordu. Gözlerinden iki damla mutluluk gözyaşları aktı ve sonrası zifiri karanlık… Rumuz : '''Sahte Hayal '''Adı –Soyadı : Sümeyye TAŞ Sınıfı : 10/B HAVALANDIRMADAN İNTİKAMA Karanlık bir geceydi. Dışarıda yağmur yağıyordu. Musluktan damlayan damlalar kulağa çan sesi gibi geliyordu. “Joe!” Elinde kanlı bir bıçakla iki cesedin üstünde duran adam ona doğru bakıyordu. “Joe!” Hem nefret hem de ağlamaklı bir sesle adama şunu söyledi: — Bunca yıllık arkadaşlarını sadece kendi saçma deneyin için mi öldürdün? — Sadece üç kişiye ihtiyacım vardı ve en iyileri sizdiniz. Adam elindeki bıçakla Joe’ya doğru koşmaya başladı. “ JOE!” Joe gözlerini açtı. Korkmuş ve terlemişti. Hızlı nefes alıp veriyordu. Hücre arkadaşı Mike, irkilmiş bir şekilde ona bakıyordu. Karanlıkta gözleri dışında onun yüz hatlarını seçmek zor olsa da son yedi yılda buna alışmıştı Joe. Mike sessizliği bozan kişi oldu: — Yine o gün mü? — Evet, her zamanki gibi… — Sanırım o olayı çok fazla düşünüyorsun. Bırak gitsin. Bak ben yedi kişiyi öldürdüm ama kafama takıyor muyum? — Çünkü sen arkadaşının doğum gününde tüpü açık unutan birisin. Bense arkadaşlarımı öldürmedim; ama öldürülürken gördüm ve suç da benim üstüme atıldı. Biliyor musun? Bence bunu daha sonra konuşalım. Aynı konuyu hep tekrar etmek istemiyorum Mike dinlemez bir şekilde: — Peki, madem öyle istiyorsun… Dedi. Joe sabah gözlerini açtığında vücudu daha az terliydi. Yastığının altından arkadaşlarının fotoğrafını çıkardı: Harry, Joe, Max ve Bob. Joe’nin gözüne birden üniversite yılları geldi. O zamanlar hayat daha güzeldi. 4 dost her yere birlikte gider, birlikte eğlenirdi. Sonra, gözü Bob’un üstünde durdu. Harry ve Max’a yaptıklarının hesabını soracaktı. Joe anılarını düşünürken solunda ani bir hareketle Mike çıktı ve Joe ister istemez irkildi. — Acele et Joe, kahvaltıyı kaçıracağız, dedi Mike. — Tamam, ama şunu söylemek istiyorum. Bir dahaki sefere alt ranzayı ben alıyorum. Çünkü aşağıdan aniden fırlamalarından bıktım, dedi Joe. Mike yine umursamaz bir şekilde: — Peki, peki… Dedi. Kahvaltıya indiklerinde Mike sinsi bir soru sordu: — Ne zaman kaçıyoruz? — Ne demek istiyorsun? Dedi Joe. — Son iki haftadır her gün aynı olayı gördükten sonra karşılaşma vaktinizin yaklaştığını anladım. Hani bilirsin, seni buraya yollayan kişi… Diye cevapladı Mike. — Yalnızca hapisten sen çıkmak istiyorsun diye beni de gaza getirmeye çalıştığın oyunlarından birisi daha mı bu? — Hiç de değil! Ben sadece senin iyiliğini düşünüyordum. — Neyse, şaka bir yana; sanırım artık buradan gitme vaktim geldi, dedi Joe. Mike bunun üzerine pek de geçekçi olmayan bir şaşkınlık ifadesi ortaya koydu. Joe devam etti: — Tamam, düzeltiyorum. “Gitmemizin” zamanı geldi. “Harika!” Mike bunu biraz fazla yüksek sesle söylemişti. Bunu fark etmeleri fazla zaman almadı; çünkü bütün yemekhane onlara bakıyordu. Joe hemen ilk aklına geleni söyledi: — Sadece çatalımı düşürdüm! O kadar büyütülecek bir şey yok. Pek inandırıcı olduğundan emin değildi; ne de olsa çok klasik bir bahaneydi söylediği. Buna rağmen, yemekhane hiçbir şey olmamış gibi eski haline döndü. Joe, Mike’a döndü ve: — Daha sessiz… Planı sonra düşünürüz, dedi. — Ne planı? Fikret, hapishanede her istediği yere -nasıl yaptığı asla bilinmeden- gidebilen birisi olduğu için çakma Chuck Norris olarak ün salmıştır. Joe bunun bir sır olarak kalmasını istiyordu ve bu durumda biraz telaşlanmıştı. — Plan mı? Biz plan demedik ki; sadece kıran dedik, dedi Joe. — Evet, bu zeytin çekirdeğini kıranı dedik, dedi Mike elindeki kırık zeytin çekirdeğini göstererek. Fikret sesini alçaltarak: — Buradan kaçmanıza yardım edebilirim; ama yardımınıza ihtiyacım var ve beni de yanınızda götüreceksiniz, dedi. Bunun üzerine Joe sinsi bir şekilde: — Peki ya kabul etmezsek? Dedi. — Bilmem, belki ağzımdan yanlışlıkla sizin kaçmaya çalıştığınızı kaçırabilirim, dedi Fikret, Joe’nin sinsi gülüşünü taklit ederek. Joe ve Mike bir süre birbiriyle göz göze geldiler. — Tamam, akşam planı konuşuruz; yarın uygularız, dedi Joe. — Anlaştık, akşam görüşürüz, dedi Fikret ve sonra gözden kayboldu. Mike, Joe’ya döndü ve: — Sence bu yaptığımız doğru muydu? Dedi. — Bilmiyorum ama bizi buradan çıkarabilecek her türlü imkâna ihtiyacım var, dedi. Günün ilerleyen saatlerinde Mike, çok mantıklı bir soru sordu: “Nasıl birbirimizi bulacağız? Nerede ve saat kaçta planı konuşacağımız konusunda anlaşmamıştık.” — Bilmiyorum. Sanırım bu işi Fikret’siz yapmamız gere… Derken arkasından bir ses Joe’nin sözünü kesti: — Yani kaçacağınızı ağzımdan kaçırmam için bir neden yok sanırım, dedi sırıtarak. “Demek bu ikisine yardım edeceğiz.” Fikret, yanında birisini daha getirmişti. Fikret hızlıca herkesi tanıştırdı: — Bu Mehmet, hücre arkadaşım. O da bizimle geliyor. Mehmet, bunlar Joe ve Mike: kaçmak isteyenler, dedi. Mehmet gülümseyerek: — Hadi onları kaçıralım o zaman, dedi. Joe merakına engel olamadı ve sordu — Peki, plan nedir? — Biz her şeyi düşündük. Kavga çıkaracağız ve karmaşada havalandırmadan elektrik odasına gireceğiz. O odada hapishane kapılarını açacağız ve herkesi serbest bırakacağız. Eğer yeterince hızlı olursak ve biraz da şanslı olursak, kaçışta da bir görevliye rastlamazsak bu iş tamamdır. Yarın akşam saat yedide burada buluşuyoruz, dedi Fikret. — Peki, havalandırmadan elektrik odasına nasıl geçeceğiz? dedi Joe. — Son iki yıldır Fikret ile bu havalandırma tünellerinin planlarını çiziyoruz. Nereye nasıl gidileceğini bu hapishanede ikimizden daha iyi bilen bir mahkûm yoktur, dedi Mehmet. — Demek ki yarın buradan kurtuluyoruz, dedi Mike hayretler içinde. — O zaman yarın görüşürüz, dedi Joe ve başka hiçbir kelime etmeden ayrıldılar. Joe ve Mike hücrelerine geldiklerinde hiçbir laf etmediler. Joe yatağına uzandı, gözlerini kapadı ve tekrar o olayı gözünün önüne getirdi: — Sadece üç kişiye ihtiyacım vardı ve en iyileri sizdiniz. Bob elindeki kanlı bıçakla Joe’ya doğru koşmaya başladı. Joe ne yaptığını bilmeden hemen en yakınındaki sandalyeye davrandı ve kalkan gibi önüne koydu. Bıçak sandalyeyi delip geçti ama vücuduna kadar gelemedi. Joe hemen sandalyeyi büktü ve bıçağı Bob’un elinden çıkardı. Ardından bıçağı saplandığı sandalyeden çıkardı ve Bob’u birkaç kez bıçakladı. Ne yaptığının farkında değildi Joe. Son bir vuruş için Bob’a doğru koşmaya başlamıştı ki ayağına yerde duran cesetlerden biri takıldı. Bir anda durdu ve elindeki bıçağı yere attı: “Neden?” Bunu hiçbir duygusunu belli etmeden söylemişti Joe. Gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu. Bob ağzındaki kanı yere tükürdü ve — Bir serum üzerinde çalışıyordum: insanı ölümsüz yapabilecek, hastalıklara karşı dirençli yapabilecek bir serum. Bunu insan üzerinde denemem gerekiyordu. Bana en yakın üç kişi sizdiniz ve bu fırsatı kullanmak istedim, dedi. Dışarıdan siren sesleri geliyordu. Bob devam etti: — İşte polis de geliyor. Bıçakta parmak izlerin de var, dedi. Bunu söylerken elindeki eldivenlerini gösterdi. Ardından devam etti: — Sen hapse gireceksin ve ben de serumum üzerinde çalışabileceğim, dedi. — Demek hepsini planlamıştın, dedi Joe. Aklı almıyordu: gözleri önünde arkadaşları öldürülmüş ve şimdi de suç kendi üzerine kalacaktı. Polislerin evin kapısına vurma sesleri geliyordu. Ne yapacaktı? Elinden hiçbir şey gelmezdi. Joe, hemen kafasını toparladı ve: — Biliyor musun? Seni öldüreceğim. Bu yaptıklarını ödeteceğim, dedi. Ardından tam Bob’a doğru hamle edecekti ki evin kapısının kırıldığını duydu. Artık çok geçti. Polisler Joe’yu, ortalığı görünce sorgusuz tutuklamışlardı. Joe polislerden kurtulmaya çalışırken Bob’a bağırarak — Seni öldüreceğim. Beni duyuyor musun Bob? SENİ ÖLDÜRECEĞİM! NE OLURSA OLSUN YAPTIKLARINI ÖDETECEĞİM, dedi. Joe, birden gözlerini açtı. Kahvaltı zamanıydı. Mike’ı uyandırdı ve “Bugün büyük gün…” dedi. Ardından birlikte yemekhaneye indiler. Günün büyük kısmını konuşmadan geçirdiler. Akşam olduğunda aynı yerde buluştular. Fikret hemen söze başladı: — İşte havalandırma planları. Ben ve Mike kavgayı çıkaracağız ve siz ikiniz havalandırmaya gireceksiniz. Biz kavgadan sıyrıldıktan sonra sizin sorunsuzca çıkmanızı sağlayacağız. Başlıyoruz. Fikret herkesin arasına daldı ve ellerini şaklatarak “KAVGA ZAMANI MİLLET!” diye bağırdı. Hapishanede daha önce Joe ve Mike’ın duymadığı kadar ses çıktı. Joe ve Mehmet zaman kaybetmeden havalandırmaya girdiler. Bir süre havalandırmada dolandıktan sonra Joe sıkılmamak için şu soruyu sordu: — Sen ve Fikret kaç yıldır bu hapistesiniz? — Bilmiyorum ama 10 yıldan fazla olmuştur. Evimiz sayılır artık burası. Ne de olsa herkesi ve her yeri biliyoruz, dedi Mehmet ve bir anda durdular. — Ne? Ne oldu? — Çatal… Firket’e buradaki çatalı en az 100 defa söylemişimdir ama asla planlara koyduramamıştım. — Peki, şimdi ne yapıyoruz? — Sen sol tarafı al, ben de sağ tarafı. Eğer ben yanlış tarafa gidersem sizi bulurum; eğer sen yanlış tarafa gidersen… Biz seni bulmaya çalışırız, dedi Mehmet ve ayrı yollara doğru yola koyuldular. Joe biraz yürüdü ve havalandırma deliklerinden birisine gelince elektrik odası olduğunu düşündüğü bir odaya indi. İndiğinde Fikret’le karşılaştı. Fikret açıklama zahmetinde bulunmadı: — Mehmet nerede? Seninleydi. — Havalandırmada çatala rastladık ve o başka yola gitti. — Neyse onu sonra buluruz. Sen gelene kadar ben her şeyi hallettim. Hemen gitmeliyiz. Fikret’in yol tarifleriyle bütün mahkûmlarla birlikte hapishaneden kaçtılar. Kapıdan tam çıkacakken askeri bir araba önlerinde durdu ve kapılar açıldı. Sürücü Mehmet idi: — Atlayın, dedi Mehmet. Herkes arabaya atladı ve tam gaz hapisten çıktılar. Hapisten uzaklaştıklarını düşündükleri anda Mehmet nasıl arabayı bulduğunu açıkladı: — Joe ile çatalda birbirimizden ayrıldıktan sonra… Biraz duraksadı. Dikiz aynasından Fikret’e uzun uzun baktı, sonra devam etti: “Otopark gibi bir yere geldim. Aklıma hemen bir fikir geldi, hepiniz tahmin etmişsinizdir fikrimi: yürüyerek oradan kaçmak zor olur diye düşündüm ve arabalardan birisini almamızın mahsuru olmaz dedim. Eskiden babamdan düz kontak yapıp arabayı çalıştırmayı öğrenmiştim. Sadece bu arabada düz kontak yapabildim. Şimdi nereye gidiyoruz?” Fikret arkasına bakarak: — Sanırım önce arkamızdaki polislerden kurtulmamız gerekecek, dedi. Herkes arkasına baktı. 5 tane polis arabası onları takip ediyordu. Mike hemen konuşmaya atladı: — Araba değiştirmemiz ve bu kıyafetlerden kurtulmamız lazım. Ardından metroda saklanırız, orada bizi bulamazlar, tabii bir trenle çarpışmazsak, dedi Mike. Bunu der demez polislerle arkalarındaki polislerin arasına diklemesine bir kamyon geldi ve muazzam bir patlama yaşandı. Herkes bu durumu değerlendirdi: gördükleri ilk bahçesi olan bir evde durdular. — Baksanıza arka bahçede çamaşır ipine asılı kıyafetler ve garajda da eski bir kamyonet var, dedi Fikret. Herkes Fikret’in arabadan iner inmez bunları nasıl bildiğini merak etti; ama sorgulamadı. Çünkü Fikret’in cevap vermeyeceğini biliyorlardı. Kıyafetleri giydiler ve Mehmet’in düz kontağıyla evden ayrıldılar. Mehmet, evden ayrıldıktan bir süre sonra: — Peki, şimdi ne olacak? Siz ikiniz ne yapacaksınız? Diye sordu yanındaki Joe’ya ve dikiz aynasından Mike’a bakarak. Bir süre sessizlikten sonra Joe, Mehmet’in sorusunu yanıtladı: — Beni hapse sokan adamdan intikamımı alacağım. Eğer bu konuda da yardım edebilirseniz… — Eğer adam öldürebileceğimiz bir işse seve seve kabul ederiz, değil mi Mehmet? Dedi Fikret, Mehmet’e doğru gülümseyerek. Mehmet, dikiz aynasından Fikret’e baktı ve: — Eğer yanlış hatırlamıyorsam buralarda bir silah dükkânı olacaktı. İşte şurada. Merak etmeyin, sahibi kardeşim sayılır, dedi ve arabayı durdurdu. Herkes arabadan indi ve silah dükkânına girdi. Mehmet biraz etrafa bakındı ve dükkânın sahibini buldu. Joe ve Mike silahlara baktılar. Bildikleri ve bilmedikleri bütün silahlar vardı: kelebek bıçağı, normal bıçaklar, Glock, Magnum, Micro–SMG, Mp–5, Ak–47, Scar, keskin nişancı silahları, avcı tüfeği, pompalı tüfekler, el bombaları, flaş bombaları, gaz bombaları, çelik yelekler ve adını bile bilmediği onlarca silah daha… Sonra dikkatini bir tüp içindeki kırmızı sıvı çekti. Bir silah olamazdı. Ancak bir asit ya da benzeri bir şey olabilirdi. — O yeni üretilmiş silah benzeri bir sıvı. 4 yıl önce Bob Black isimli bir bilim adamının konuşmasında bir serumdan bahsettiğini duymuştum. Serumu bazı insanlarda yan etki yapıp önüne gelene saldırmasına yol açabiliyormuş. O da bu sıvıyı icat etmiş ve sıvıyı attığı yere, serumun yan etkisinden etkilenen 1 kilometre uzaklıktaki her insanı çekiyor ve yarım saat boyunca sıvının atıldığı yerde dolaşıyorlarmış. Ben de merak ettim ve onun laboratuarına sızdım ve bu sıvıyı çaldım, dedi dükkân sahibi. Joe biraz duraksadı. Sanki şuanda en şanslı günündeydi. Bob’un nerede olduğunu bilen birisine rastlamıştı. Ona ulaşmak için kullanabileceği silahlar da bulmuştu. — Söylediğiniz bilim adamı nerede acaba tam tarif edebilir misiniz? Dedi Joe. Şu anda en çok istediği bilgi buydu. — Bir dakika. İntikamını almak istediğin kişi Bob Black mi? Kesinlikle seninle geliyoruz, diye atladı Fikret. — Mehmet’i kardeşim gibi tanırım. Eğer birilerine yardım etmek istiyorsa mantıklı bir nedeni vardır, dedi dükkân sahibi ve yolu tarif etti. Herkes alabildiği en iyi silahları aldı ve arabaya doğru yola koyuldular. Tam çıkacakken Joe: — O sıvıyı da yanımda alabilir miyim? Sanırım ihtiyacımız olabilir, dedi. — Hmm… Evet, onu alabilirsin. Satacağını pek sanmıyorum, diye cevapladı. Joe sıvıyı aldı ve herkes yola koyuldu. Laboratuar düşündüklerinden daha yüksekti. Neyse ki dükkân sahibi havalandırma borularının planlarını aşırmayı başarmıştı. Herkes yolu takip etti ve önlerine bir çatal geldi. — Buradaki çatal borularda yazmıyor, dedi Mehmet. — Neden hep çatallarla sorunu olan kişilerle dostluk kurarsın anlamam Mehmet, dedi Fikret. — Demek ki burada ayrılıyoruz, değil mi? Dedi Mike. Hiç kimse cevap vermedi. Cevap vermeden ayrı yollara ayrıldılar. Planları bu durumda Mike almayı tercih etmişti. Ne de olsa Joe’ya başından beri yardım eden tek kişi oydu ve şu anda da onun yanındaydı. Bir süre sessizce yürüdüler — Sanırım burası, dedi Mike. Joe biraz bekledi. Sonunda beklediği an gelmişti. İntikamını sonunda alabilecekti. “Hadi bitirelim şu işi” Aşağı ilk atlayan Joe oldu, ardından Mike atladı. Hiçbir şey görünmüyordu. — Çok karanlık, dedi Mike. Aniden ışıklar yandı. Mike’ın ilk tepkisi “Demek sese duyarlı ışıklandırma sistemi, etkileyici” oldu. — Demek sonunda geldin Joe… ''Ses yankılanıyordu. Joe’nun kafasını çevirmesiyle Bob’u görmesi bir oldu. Yanında iki kişi daha vardı. Çok tanıdık geliyorlardı. Biraz daha dikkatlice baktı ve gözlerine inanamadı. — Hayır. Bunu yapmış olamazsın. Asla inanmam, dedi Joe. Bob iki elini Harry ve Max’ın omzuna attı. — Evet, gördüğün gibi, serumum bazı kişileri diriltebiliyor. — Merhaba Joe, dedi Max, duygusuz bir gülümsemeyle. Ardından yumruklarını sıkarak yavaş yavaş Joe’ya doğru yürümeye başladı. — Hayır, hayır… Benden bunu yapmamı isteme Max. Sana asla vurmayacağımı biliyorsun, dedi Joe. Max koşmaya başladı. Joe’nin beyni durmuştu. En iyi arkadaşına saldıramazdı. Max iyice yaklaşıyordu. Joe başka çaresinin kalmadığını anlamıştı. Nişan alırken tetikteki eli titriyordu. Max ile arasında masa kadar mesafe kalmıştı. Joe tetiğe basmaya çalıştı ama basamıyordu. Felç olmuş gibiydi. Max yumruğunu Joe’ya indirmek üzereydi. Joe, silah sesiyle Max’ın yere düşüşünü izledi. Ateş etmemişti. Yanından bir ses: — Gözümün önünde dayak yemene izin vereceğimi düşünmüyordun herhalde, değil mi? Dedi Mike. Joe o anki şok içerisinde sadece “Teşekkürler” demeyi başardı. Mike Bob’un kaçmaya çalıştığını görünce Bob’un topuğuna 2 kurşun sıktı. Joe, istemsiz bir şekilde Bob’a doğru yürümeye başladı. Yürürken Harry’nin yanından geçti. Harry konuşmakta zorlanarak: — Max gurur duyardı, dedi. Harry, Max gibi saldırıya geçmedi. Sadece olduğu yerde durmakla yetindi. Joe, Harry’i duyunca Joe’nun gözleri yaşardı. Yürümeye devam etti. Bob’un yanında durdu ve eğildi. — Demek bütün bu macera burada sonlanıyor, değil mi Bob? Yedi yıllık macera ve şimdi ikimiz de yolun sonuna geldik. Biliyor musun? Seni öldürmeyeceğim. Senin, kendi yarattığın sözde “serum”unla ölmeni izleyeceğim, dedi Joe. Cebinden silah dükkânından aldığı sıvıyı çıkardı ve Bob’un kurşunlu ayağında tüpü kırdı. Birden dışarıdan konser’den daha yüksek sesli bağırma sesleri geldi. — Hadi gidelim buradan Mike, sanırım birazdan burası çok kalabalık olacak. Harry… Güle güle, dedi Joe ve hemen dışarıya koşmaya başladılar. — Bir dakika, dışarı nasıl çıkacağız? Dedi Mike. — Bilmiyorum, sanırım şu yolu… — Oraya gitmek istemezsiniz, dedi Fikret. Fikret ve Mehmet o yoldan geliyorlardı. Arkalarında insan sürüsü koşturuyordu. Hemen ters tarafa yöneldiler. Bir anda Fikret durdu: — Bir fikrim var. Herkes bana tutunsun ve gözlerini kapasın. Herkes dediğini yaptı. Joe, gözünü kapattığı anda yüzünde bir rüzgâr hissetti. “Gözünüzü açabilirsiniz.” Herkes dışarıdaydı. “Nasıl?” diye mantıklı bir soru geldi Mike’tan. Fikret “Hızlıyımdır” diyerek geçiştirdi. — Buradan uzaklaşmamız gerekiyor. Çünkü Mehmet 70 kilo c4’le binayı yeni baştan yarattı, diye ekledi sonradan. Herkes tüm gücüyle koşmaya başladı. Yaklaşık yarım saatlik bir koşuştan sonra herkes laboratuarın patlamasını ve devrilmesini izledi. Devleti böyle bir zarara uğratmak harika bir duyguydu. — Peki, şimdi? Bu büyülü anı bozan kişi Mehmet oldu. — Bilmiyorum. Sanırım artık herkes kendi yollar… Joe durdu ve Mike’a döndü — Biliyor musun Mike? Sanırım şimdi de senin arkadaşının doğum günündeki patlattığın tüpü satan tüpçüden intikamını almalıyız, ne dersin? Dedi Joe. Mike gülmeye başlamıştı. — Evet, bu harika olur. Sen ve ben… — Ve biz… Bizi unutmayın, dedi Mehmet, Fikret’in omzuna kolunu atarak. Joe gülmeye başlamıştı: — Sanırım bu, yeni bir maceranın başlangıcı demek oluyor. '''Rumuz : '''Zeus '''Adı –Soyadı : Emre ÖZİNCEGEDİK' Sınıfı : 10/B' ESARETİN İPLERİ Güneş, tepelerin ardında görünmeye başlamıştı. Güneşi gören toprağın yanakları al al oldu, içini bir sıcaklık kapladı. Rüzgâr, mesaisinin bittiğini anladı son bir kez oh çekerek güneşe "merhaba" dedi ve sonra güneşe yol vererek kenara çekildi. Havanın içi içine sığmıyordu, uçsuz bucaksız maviliği bir sıcaklık kapladı, yüzü aydınlandı. Bulutlar hala uyanmakta zorluk çekseler de sonunda uyandılar ve her biri gökyüzünün bir ucuna dağıldı. Şimdi sadece güneş kalmıştı, berrak gökyüzünde çok yakın görünen ama bir o kadar da uzak olan güneş… Bu sırada çiftliğin önünde gözle görülür bir kıpırtı oldu. Geniş omuzları, sağlam yapılı vücudu, pis sakalı ve bıyığına bakılacak olursa, bu kişinin Ali Dayı olduğunu anlamak çok da zor değildi. Ayaklarını çizmeye geçirmek için bir hayli çaba sarf eden Ali Dayı, durmadan söylenip duruyordu. En sonunda çizmeler inadı bırakarak Ali Dayının ayaklarına geçtiler. Derin bir oh çeken Ali Dayı, uzak tarlalara, çiftliklere şöyle bir göz gezdirdi ve sonra bugünün önemli bir gün olduğunu anımsadı. Biraz önceki sinirli tavırlarından sıyrılıp, her zamanki iğrenti gülümsemesini takındı ve bir kahkaha koyuverdi. Neyse ki horoz daha önce davranıp bir çığlık kopardı. Bu ses Ali Dayınınkini çoktan bastırmıştı. Bahçede birkaç volta atmaya başladı, içi içine sığmıyordu. Paranın kokusunu almıştı bir kere. Ellerini ovuşturuyor, paranın sıcaklığını şimdiden avuçlarında hissedebiliyordu. Ne çok severdi parayı. Bugün at çiftliğinden adamlar, çiftliğin atlarına bakmaya gelecekler, beğendiklerini alıp götürecekler daha sonra onlara, arabalarını çektireceklerdi. Her yıl en az bir tanesi ölürdü. Kâh araba çekerken, kâh yedikleri kırbaçlardan gördükleri eziyetlerden… Aman umurunda mıydı bu Ali Dayının? Onun için eline geçen para önemliydi. Çok at satmalı, çok iyi karşılamalıydı, çiftlikten gelenleri. Bir anda, çiftlik sakinlerinin hala uyuduğu gerçeği bir tokat gibi çarptı suratına hemen hiddetlendi, hayallerinden sıyrıldı ve gerçeklere konsantre oldu. O kadar çok konsantre olmuştu ki gelenleri tatmin etmeye, sesini birden yükseltti: —Uyanın be öldünüz mü? Bu kaba saba ve bir o kadar da kalın tonlu ses horozdan daha etkili olmuş, çiftlikteki kıpırdanmalar bir hayli artmıştı. Yüzündeki gülümsemesi yine yerine gelen Ali Dayı, para hayalleriyle çiftlik sakinlerine emirler yağdırmaya başladı. Güneş ışıkları ahırı çoktan aydınlatmıştı. Çiftlikteki bağrışmalar devam ediyordu. Ali Dayı’nın sesi tüm çiftlikte bir kez daha yankılandı. Tüm bu bağrış çağırışlara rağmen biri hala uyanmamakta inat ediyordu. Annesinin dibinde uzun bir uykuya dalmıştı. Kaşe yaklaşık bir yaşındaydı. Kahverengi tüyleri vardı. Derin derin soluk alıp veriyor, uyanmaya pek niyetli görünmüyordu. Artık onun da uyanma vakti gelmiş olacak çiftlikteki bağrışmalar bir hayli arttı. Gözlerini yavaş yavaş kaldırdı ve etrafına uykulu gözlerle baktı. Her zamanki gibi ahırdaydı. Hep aynı ahır… Şimdiye kadar çok az yer çok az insan görmüştü. Esnedi, zorla ayağa kalktı. Güneş çoktan doğmuştu. Annesi yanı başında, kovadaki sudan içiyordu. Dışarıya şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. Hep farklı yerlerde olduğunu hayal ederdi. Kırlarda özgürce koşmayı, , ırmakların üzerinden geçerken toynaklarının ıslandığını hissetmeyi, yemyeşil çimenlerin tadına varabilmeyi, batan güneşe doğru yol almayı, en çok da ağaçların altında derin bir uykuya dalmayı isterdi. Dışarıdan sesler gelmeye başladı ve bir anda hayallerinden sıyrılarak her zaman durduğu pencerenin önünde buldu, kendini. Gelen bir at arabasıydı. Zavallı iki at soluk soluğa çiftliğin önünde durdular. İçinden birkaç adam indi. Ali Dayı yabancılara özgü dalkavukluğuyla, karşıladı onları. Kaşe, at arabalarından nefret ederdi. Küçükken babası böyle bir at arabasıyla gitmiş, bir daha geri dönmemişti. Babasının boynuna ip geçirmişler, arkalarında bıraktıkları toz bulutu içinde onu alıp götürmüşlerdi. Annesi söylemiyordu; ama o biliyordu, babası ölmüştü... Ali Dayı’nın sesi anının ortasında şimşek gibi çakmış, Kaşe kendini o anının içinde bir kez daha bulmuştu. Ali Dayı: —Hoş geldiniz efendim, buyurun dedi. Cevap veren bir yabancıydı. İnce bir ses tonuyla: —Fazla kalamayacağız dedi. Bunun üzerine Ali Dayı onlara yolu göstermeye başladı. Geliyorlardı işte… Çiftliğin avlusundan geçtiler, sonra çiftliğin köpeğinin oturduğu taşın yanından geçtiler. Ahıra doğru geliyorlardı. Ayak sesleri daha da yakından gelmeye başladı. Yaklaştılar, geliyorlar… Ahırın kapısı gıcırdadı ve ardına kadar açıldı. Önde Ali Dayı arkada iki adam usulca yaklaştılar. Bütün atlara tek tek bakıyorlardı. Sıra Kaşe ve annesinin bulunduğu bölmeye gelmişti. Yine aynı ince ses, Kaşe’nin annesini işaret ederek: —Bu iyiymiş, iş görür. Yanındakini biraz büyüsün öyle alırız. Çok tembeller ya daha geçen gün iki tanesi daha öldü. Bölmenin kapısı ardına kadar açıldı ve iri cüssesiyle Ali Dayı annesinin ipini tuttu, onu çekti aldı. Kaşe, engel olmaya çalıştı; ama o daha bir şey yapamadan bölmenin kapısı suratına kapandı. Son gördüğü, annesinin hüzünlü gözleriydi. Tıpkı babası gibi annesi de ölüme gidiyordu, bile bile ölüme... Güneş ışıklarının sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu. Rahatsız oldu; ama kalkmak istemiyordu. Sonra gördüğü rüyanın etkisiyle olduğu yerde sıçradı.”Oh be rüyaymış” diye geçirdi içinden. Etrafına baktı annesini aradı; ama onu bulamadı. Üstelik yanı başında duran kovanın içindeki suda, yansıması bir yaşındaki halinden çok farklıydı. Rüya sandığı şeylerin gerçeğin ta kendisi olduğunu anlayınca olduğu yere yığıldı. Gördüğü rüyanın dün yaşadıklarının bir sonucu olduğuna emindi. Bugün doğup büyüdüğü yerlerden çok uzaklardaydı. Bilmediği, tanımadığı kendisine yabancı gelen bir yere getirmişlerdi onu. Anne babası gibi ona da araba çektireceklerdi. Ama o bunu kabul etmiyordu, hayalleri vardı ve ne pahasına olursa olsun hayallerini yaşayacaktı. Bütün bunları düşünürken, hayalleri açılan kapının gıcırtısına karışarak kayboldu. —Hadi miskin şey, kalk artık. Bu ses tanıdığı diğer seslerden çok farklıydı. Bu gaddar ve hiddetli ses tonu onu bir hayli ürküttü. Yerinde doğruldu. O korkunç sesi takip etmeye başladı. Ama gittiği şey onu bu korkunç sesten çok daha fazla korkutmuştu. Geri dönmek istedi, davrandı; ama ipi o kadar çok sıkılmıştı ki bir an nefessiz kaldı. —Rahat dur kaçabileceğini mi zannediyorsun? Dedi Muzaffer. Evet, sesin sahibinin adı, Muzafferdi. Orta boylu, iri cüsseli bir adamdı. Asabi tavırları, hiddetli bir yapısı vardı. Acımanın ne olduğunu bilmeyen sevgi yoksunu zavallının biriydi. Ama şu an hiçbir şey Kaşe’yi karşısında duran at arabası kadar korkutamazdı. Onu iplere bağlayacaklar, sabah akşam koşturacaklar ve en kötüsü kırbaçla, eziyetle yürüteceklerdi. O andan itibaren kararını verdi, kaçacaktı. Muzaffer, Kaşe’nin iplerini sıkı sıkı tuttu ve onu at arabasına bağladı. İpler onu daha şimdiden rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı. Yanındaki diğer at çok yorgun ve solgun görünüyordu. Ona bakmadı bile. Muzaffer elindeki ekmekten birkaç ısırık daha aldı ve sonra at arabasına atladı. “Deh” dedi. Sabahın sessizliğinde cama çarpan taşlar gibi yankılandı bu ses… Diğer at hareket eder gibi oldu; ama çok az hareket edebilmişti. Kaşeyse neye uğradığını anlayamamış, hareket etmemişti. Muzaffer sinirlendi, önce yanındaki ata sonra Kaşe’ye kırbacı indirdi. Kaşe’nin canı çok yanmıştı. Daha önce hiç bu kadar acı çektiğini hatırlamıyordu. Her ikisi de can havliyle dörtnala koşmaya başladılar. Muzaffer’in yüzüne iğrenç bir gülümseme yayıldı. —İşte böyle. Dedi ve dizginleri sımsıkı tuttu. Kısa bir süre sonra durdular, yolda çok güzel bir kadın bindi, arabaya.”Hoş geldiniz hanımım” dedi, Muzaffer. Kadın oralı bile olmadı, açılan kapının ardında kayboldu. Tekrar hareket ettiler. Günün farklı saatlerinde, civar köylerden, çiftliklerden insanlar aldılar, farklı yerlere bıraktılar. Kaşe artık çok yorulduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Bacakları güçsüzleşmiş, yediği kırbaçlar yüzünden vücudunda yaralar oluşmuştu. Canı çok yanıyordu. Akşama kadar bu böyle sürüp gitti. O kadar çok yorulmuştu ki bölmesine gider gitmez derin bir uykuya daldı. Günler bu şekilde gelip geçiyordu. Her geçen gün Kaşe biraz daha yıpranıyordu. At arabasını çekerken kırlarda koştuğunu hayal ediyordu; ama bu ne bu ne boynundaki ipler varken ne de o arabayı çekerken mümkün değildi. Yediği kırbaçları saymıyordu bile. Irmağın suyu tatsız, yediği çimenler yavan ve kuru geliyordu. Kaçması gerekiyordu, daha fazla dayanamazdı. Ahırın kapıları çok dayanıklı değildi; ama iple bağlı olduğu için kaçması mümkün değildi. Var gücüyle çekti ipleri, kurtulmaya çalıştı. Çaresiz, ipi bağlandığı yerden çıkarmaya çalıştı. Olmuyordu, üstelik ip boğazını acıtıyor, nefes almasını zorlaştırıyordu. Olduğu yere çöktü. Hayallerini gerçekleştirmek istiyordu. Sonu anne babası gibi olmamalıydı… Ertesi gün Muzaffer’in peşinden yine aynı angaryaya doğru sürükleniyordu. Bu sefer başka bir yoldan geçtiler. Kapısı açık geniş bir bölmenin önünde durdular. Muzaffer: —Neler oluyor bir tanesi daha mı ölüyor? Başka bir ses: —Ne zamandır hastaydı zaten, böyle olacağı belliydi. Dedi. Kaşe kafasını uzatıp içeriye baktı. İçeride hasta ve solgun atlar vardı. O anda yerde yatan bir at dikkatini çekti, ölmek üzereydi, çok solgundu. Kahverengi tüyleri vardı. Aslında Kaşe’nin dikkatini çeken, atın gözleriydi. Atın gözlerine tekrar baktı ve korkunç bir gerçekle yüzleşmek zorunda kaldı. Anne! Muzaffer’in kuvvetli kollarından sıyrıldı annesine doğru koştu. Muzaffer kırbacını çıkarmıştı. Annesine koşarken bir kırbaç şakladı vücudunda; ama o buna aldırmadı. Kafasıyla dürttü annesini " Uyan, seni kurtaracağım." Muzaffer’in kırbacını vücudunda defalarca hissetti. Artık vücudu uyuşmuştu. Annesinin gözleri ona her zamanki sıcaklığıyla bakıyordu. Biraz daha dürttü, kaldırmaya çalıştı. Kırbaç darbeleri yağmur gibi yağıyordu, üzerine. Annesinin ona son kez bakan gözleri usulca kapandı. Kırbaç darbeleri son bulmuştu. Sırtında Muzaffer’in kuvvetli kollarını hissedince kendine geldi. Muzaffer onu, çekip aldı. İlk kez kendini bu kadar çaresiz hissediyordu. Esir ve hükmü kesin bir mahkûm ama hiçbir suçu olmadığı halde ölecek… Karanlıkta öylece yattı. Günler geçiyor, her gece rüyalarında annesinin ölürkenki halini görüyor, gözünün önünden bir türlü gitmiyordu. Kendini büsbütün aciz hissetti. Esaretin ipleri boynuna dolanmış, çözemiyordu. Sabrı tükenmişti artık. Her gün arabayla civar köylerden insanlar alıyorlar, çantalarıydı, eşyalarıydı derken bir sürü yük taşıyorlardı. Muzaffer de binince tamam… Artık araba hiç çekilmez oluyordu. Yanındaki at iki gün önce ölmüştü. Yeni gelen at da eskisi kadar solgundu. Günler, geçiyor, kâbuslar hiç bitmiyordu. Bir sabah Muzaffer yine bütün bölmeleri boşaltmış, atları at arabalarına bağlamıştı. En son Kaşe’nin bölmesine gelmiş, iplerini çözüyordu. Ahırın kapısı ardına kadar açıktı. O anda dışarıdan bağrışmalar duyuldu: —Yangın var çiftlik kulübesi yanıyor! Çiftlik kulübesinde her zaman bir nöbetçi dururdu. Muzaffer, hemen seslerin olduğu yere doğru koştu. Ahırın kapısını kapatmayı tamamen unutmuştu. Ocaktaki küller alevlenmiş, tüm kulübeyi alevler sarmıştı. Neyse ki içeride kimsecikler yoktu. Alevler çiftliğe ulaşmadan söndürülmeye çalışılıyordu. Tüm çiftlik ahalisi çeşmelere akın etti. Kaşe ahırda ne olduğunu anlayamamış, şaşkın bir biçimde etrafına baktı. Sağına döndü, ipleri çözülmüştü. Solundaki bölme kapısı ardına kadar açıktı. Zamanı gelmişti. Usulca bölmeden çıktı ve ahırın arka kapısına doğru yöneldi. Taş avludan sessizce geçti. Avluda kimse yoktu. Herkes yangının olduğu yere akın etmiş, çiftliğin kapısı ardına kadar açıktı. Usulca geçti, arkasına son kez baktı. Dumanlar, gökyüzüne yükseliyordu. "Artık özgürüm." Yinede sessizce hareket ediyordu. Hep gitmek istediği yollardan geçti. Kendisini bulamasınlar diye çok hızlı hareket ediyordu. Sonunda olmak istediği yerde buldu, kendini… Kırlarda koşuşturmaya başladı. Boynunda ipleri, sırtında yükleri olmadan taze çimenlerin tadına baktı. Tatları bir anda değişmiş geldi, eskisi gibi yavan ve kuru değildi, tatları. Rüzgârı arkasına aldı, özgürce koşmaya başladı. Sırtında kırbaç darbeleri değil, rüzgârın tatlı okşamalarını hissediyordu. Irmakların üzerinden geçti, taptaze sularını içti. Yaraları sanki hiç olmamış gibi geldi, acılarını hepten unuttu. Batan güneşe doğru yol alıyordu. Hiç bilmediği daha önce görmediği yerlerden geçti. Arkasına son bir defa baktı. Kilometrelerce uzakta gökyüzüne belli belirsiz dumanlar yükseliyordu, döndü ve yoluna devam etti. İlk bulduğu ağacın gölgesine uzandı ve derin bir uykuya daldı. Rumuz : '''Alis '''Adı –Soyadı : Ferhan BORAN Sınıfı : 10/C UÇMAYI UNUTAN GÜVERCİN Sessiz ve sakin bir geceydi ta ki o çığlığa kadar. Aslında pek fazla korkmamıştı. Hemen hemen her gece aynı çığlıkla uyanıyordu çünkü. Tekrar gözlerini kapadı, uyumaya çalıştı. Yatakta döndü durdu. Ama uyuyamadı. Çığlıklar devam ediyordu. Uykusu kaçınca yataktan çıktı mutfağa geçti. Kendine bir bardak kahve koydu. Balkona geçti. Kahvesini yudumlarken bir yandan da karanlığa boğulmuş İstanbul’un yaşam belirtisi olan boğazı seyrediyordu. Boğazı izlemek ona huzur veriyordu. Tüm kaybettiklerini boğazda tekrardan buluyordu adeta. Güneş hiç doğmasın istiyordu kimi zaman. Doğayla insanın büyük savaşını anlatan bu eşsiz görüntünün sürmesini istiyordu sonsuza dek. Tam dalmışken tekrar aynı çığlık… Bu alt komşularda çok olmuştu artık. Her gece her gece olmuyordu böyle. Üstüne bir ceket aldı, alt kata indi. Kapıyı çaldı. Kapıyı Mert’in eşi açtı. Ağlamaktan gözleri şişmişti. Yüzünde morluklar vardı. Onu bu halde görünce tüm söyleyeceklerini unuttu. Birkaç saniye sadece kadının yüzüne baktı. Sonra hiçbir şey söylemeden merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı. Kendi kendine “Ne söyleyebilirim ki o zavallı kadına?” dedi. Eve çıktı, tekrar balkona geçti. Güneş doğmak üzereydi. Kaybolacaktı şimdi boğazın tüm güzelliği. Bu olaylardan sonra çok güzel bir gün olacaktı herhalde (!) Odasına geçti, üstünü giydi. Hiçbir şey yemeden evden çıktı. Yağmurun ıslattığı sokaklarda sessizce yürüyordu. Gözüne bir kedi takıldı. Bir şeyleri takip ediyor gibiydi. Kedinin baktığı yöne baktı. Bir güvercin yavrusu yağmurdan ıslanmış yuvasında nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Döndü kediye baktı. Her geçen saniye yuvaya bir adım daha yaklaşıyordu güvercine. Tek düşüncesi ısınmak olan güvercinin belki de az sonra öleceğinden haberi yoktu. Bir şeyler yapmak istedi ama yuva çok yüksekteydi. Ayrıca kedi de çok yaklaşmıştı yuvaya. Tam bu sırada güvercin kediyi fark etti. Yuvadan çıktı. Kedi ona doğru koşmaya başladı. Korkudan ne yapacağını şaşıran zavallı güvercin kendini boşluğa bıraktı. Deniz ona doğru koşmaya başladı. Tam onu tuttuğunda ayağı bir taşa takıldı ve çamurun içine düştü. Üstü başı batmıştı. Ama buna rağmen sinirlenmemişti. zavallı güvercin kendini boşluğa bıraktı. Deniz ona doğru koşmaya başladı. Tam onu tuttuğunda ayağı bir taşa takıldı ve çamurun içine düştü. Üstü başı batmıştı. Ama buna rağmen sinirlenmemişti. Bu halde işe gidemezdi. Güvercini üşümesin diye ceketiyle kolunun aldı ve eve doğru yürümeye başladı. Apartmanın önüne geldiğinde kapıcı Salim Amca: - Ne oldu sana oğlum, dedi endişeli bir şekilde. - Korkma Salim Amca sadece ayağım takıldı çamura düştüm, dedi Deniz gülümseyerek. - Biraz dikkat et oğlum bir tarafını kıracaksın sonra, dedi Salim Amca şefkat dolu bir ses tonuyla. - Tamam Salim Amca senin için dikkat ederim, dedi Deniz ve apartmana girdi. İçinden “ Herhalde bu hayatta benim için endişelenen bir Salim Amca vardır.” Diyordu merdivenleri çıkarken. Bu hayatta yalnız olduğunu düşünüyordu ki tam o sırada güvercin kafasını çıkarıp parmağını ısırdı. Deniz gülümseyerek ona baktı. Çok masum bakıyordu. Eve gelmişti, kapıyı açtı, içeri geçti. Önce üşüyen güvercini sıcak bir yere koydu önüne biraz ekmek parçası ve su koydu sonra kendisi duşa girdi. Çok kısa bir süre sonra duştan çıktı. Kıyafetlerini giydi. Güvercinin yanına geldi. Güvercin kuruyunca tüyleri belli olmaya başlamıştı. Kucağına aldı. Tüm tüyleri beyazdı. O sırada “Beyaz” dedi. Adını bulmuştu güvercinin.”Eyvah!” dedi sonra endişeli bir şekilde. İşe gitmeyi unutmuştu. Zaten patronu onu sevmiyordu. “En iyisi hiç gitmemek.” diye geçirdi içinden. Tüm gününü beyaza ayırdı. Onunla çocuğu gibi ilgilendi tüm gün boyunca. Hiç bu kadar mutlu olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. O seksenlerin çocuğuydu mutlu olamazdı zaten. Güvercinle oynarken zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamıştı. Saat on iki olmuştu. Yatma vakti gelmişti. Yarın işe gidecekti. Beyaz’a güzel bir sepet buldu. İçini pamukla doldurdu. Ona güzel bir yuva yapmıştı. Beyaz’ı yuvasına, yuvasını da yanı başına koydu. Sonra kendisi de yatağa geçti. Sabaha kadar hiç uyanmadı alt komşunun tüm çığlıklarına rağmen. Annesiyle geçen son gecesinden bu yana hiç bu kadar rahat uyumamıştı. Güneş doğdu, yine yalnızlaştı şehir ve yine işe gitme vakti gelmişti. Her zamanki saatinde uyandı, kahvaltısını yaptı. Tam ayakkabılarını giyiyordu ki aklına Beyaz geldi. İçeri geçti. Beyaz’a baktı. Onu işe götüremezdi. Evin tüm kapılarını açtı. Her odaya ekmek parçaları ve su koydu. Sonra Beyaz’ı yuvasıyla birlikte aşağı indirdi. Şimdi rahat bir şekilde işe gidebilirdi. Kapıyı çekti ve evden çıktı. Yine aynı sokaktaydı. Beyaz’ı bulduğu sokakta… Dün bu sokağın hiç bir anlamı yoktu beklide ama bugün hayatındaki onca anlamsız yer içinde en anlamlı yerdi. Farkında olmadan sokağın sonuna gelmişti. Köşeyi döndü ve işte o çok sevdiği iş yeri tam karşısındaydı(!) Merdivenleri ayaklarını sürükleyerek çıktı.tam odasına girecekken sekreter seslendi: - Deniz Bey! - Efendim, dedi. - Kürşat Bey sizi odasında bekliyor, dedi. - Tamam , dedi Deniz ve Kürşat Bey’in kapısının önüne geldi Kapıyı çaldı ve içeri girdi: - Buyurun Kürşat Bey, dedi - Dün niye gelmediniz Deniz Bey, dedi Deniz düşündü. Ya yalan söyleyip yaşanılacak sonu geciktirecek ya da gerçeği söyleyip artık bu patrona katlanmak zorunda kalmayacaktı. Sonra karar verdi ve olanları olduğu gibi anlattı. Bunu üzerine Kürşat Bey: - Madem bir güvercini işinizden daha değerli tutuyorsunuz, size geriye kalan meslek hayatınızda başarılar dilerim. Çıkışınızı ve tazminatınızı muhasebeden alabilirsiniz, dedi. - Teşekkür ederim, dedi Deniz ve odadan çıktı. Kendi odasına geçip eşyalarını topladı. Kimseyle vedalaşmadan iş yerinden çıktı. Zaten kimseyle konuşmuşluğu yoktu 10 yıllık çalışma hayatı boyunca. Son kez dönüp binaya baktı. Annesiyle son konuşması geldi aklına. “Acaba yanlış mı yaptım?” diye geçirdi içinden. Geceki güzelliğini kaybetmiş ve hüzne boğulmuş şehre Deniz de ayak uydurdu. Apartmanın önüne geldiğinde ölmek üzere olan bir ağaç gibi yalnız ve çıplak hissediyordu kendini. Kapıda yine Salim Amca vardı: - Ne oldu Deniz bu eşyalar kimin, dedi. - İşten çıktım, dedi Deniz. - Üzülme oğlum yeni bir iş bulursun, dedi Salim Amca. Deniz mutlu görünmeye çalışarak kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayıp kapıdan içeri girdi. Eve girdi. Tam kötü düşüncelere boğulmuşken karşısında Beyaz’ı gördü. Tüm kötü düşünceler bir anda uçtu gitti. Onu kucağına aldı ve gülümseyerek okşadı. Deniz o günden sonra iş aramaya başladı. Gündüzleri iş arıyor akşamları da Beyaz’la oynuyordu. Böyle çok mutluydu ama tazminattan aldığı para da bitmek üzereydi. Aradan bir ay geçti. Sonunda Aradan bir ay geçti. Sonunda bir iş buldu. İşe başladı. Daha binadan yeni girmişti ki dondu kaldı. “Böyle bir güzellik olamaz!” dedi kendi kendine. Karşısında ona gülümseyerek bakan çok güzel bir kız duruyordu: - Merhaba, hoş geldiniz. Yeni işiniz hayırlı olsun, dedi. - Teşekkür erdim, dedi Deniz kekeleyerek. O güzel kız sekreteriymiş. Odasına geçti. Eşyalarını yerleştirdi. Sonra sekreteri yanına çağırdı. İş yerinin işleyişi hakkında bilgi aldı. Sonra kendisine kişisel sorular sordu. Adı Nil’miş ve daha önemlisi bekârmış. Deniz teşekkür ederek yolladı onu. Nihayet bazı şeyler düzelmeye başlamıştı. Eve giderken çok mutluydu. Kapıyı açtı ama karşısında beyazı bulamadı. Heyecanla tüm odalara baktı. Odalarda da yoktu. Balkona koştu fakat orda da bulamadı. Kapıya koştu ayakkabılarını giydi ve dışarı fırladı. Apartmanın etrafını aradı saatlerce düşmüş olabileceği ihtimaline karşı. Ama bulamadı. Eve geldiğinde ağlamak üzereydi. Kapıyı açtı içeri geçti. Ayakkabılarını çıkartırken kanat sesi duydu. Heyecanla etrafına baktı ama hiçbir şey göremedi. Tam bu sırada tekrar duydu aynı kanat seslerini. Yukarı baktı. Evet, Beyaz’dı bu. Dolabın üstündeydi. Oradan uçtu ve Deniz’in omzuna kondu. Deniz çok mutluydu. Beyaz uçabiliyordu. Bugünü hiç unutmayacaktı. Yaklaşık bir ay sonra Nil’e olan duyguları iyice ilerlemişti. Sonunda dayanamadı ve onu bir akşam yemeğine davet etti. Deniz çok heyecanlıydı. Nil’e karşı olan tüm duygularını bir çırpıda söyledi heyecandan. Nil de ona karşı boş değildi. Deniz şu an hayatının en mutlu anlarından birini yaşıyordu. Bu gecenin ardından Deniz Nil’i evine götürdü. Nil kapıdan girer girmez bir çığlık attı. Karşısında Beyaz duruyordu. - Korkma, o benim güvercinim, dedi Deniz. - Ben hayvanlardan çok korkarım çabuk onu kafesine koy, dedi Nil. - İyi de onun kafesi yok ki canım, dedi Deniz. - Hemen almaya gidiyoruz o zaman, dedi Nil. Beyaz sanki konuşulanları anlar gibi Deniz’in gözlerinin içine baktı. Deniz ise Nil’in gözlerine… Deniz ve Nil çıkıp bir kafes aldılar. Eve geldiler. Beyaz balkonda sanki son anlarını yaşar gibi hüzünlüydü. Deniz onu oradan aldı ve kafese koydu. - Böylesi onun için daha iyi olur. Hem kaçma imkânı da kalmaz, dedi Nil. - Haklısın canım, dedi Deniz. O günden sonra beyaz yemek yemek dışında hiç kımıldamıyordu. Sürekli boğazı seyrediyordu. Denizde tüm gününü Nil’e ayırıyordu. Aradan yaklaşık bir yıl geçmişti. Yine bir sabah Deniz evden çıktı ve işe gitti. Tam odasına girecekken içeriden sesler duydu. Nil telefonla görüşme yapıyordu. Kendi ismini duyunca dinledi. - Evet adı Deniz. Bizim şirkette müdür. Müdür olmuş ama çok saf. Gerçekten onu sevdiğimi sanıyor. Ben şu şirkette iyi bir yere gelim hemen ayrılırım zaten… Bunları duyan Deniz daha fazla dayanamadı ve sinirli bir şekilde içeri daldı. Onu böyle gören Nil onu duyduğunu anlamıştı. - Çık dışarı, diye bağırdı Deniz. - Deniz yanlış anladın ben arkadaşıma şaka yapıyordum, dedi Nil. - Eminim öyledir, çabuk çık dışarı yoksa kalbini kırarım, diye bağırdı Deniz. Nil çıktı. Deniz masasına geçti. İş bitimine kadar odasından çıkmadı. Nerde hata yaptığını düşündü. İş bitmişti. Eve yürümeye başladı. Sanki şehir bomboştu ya da Deniz hiçbir şeyi görmüyordu. Eve nasıl geldiğini fark etmedi. İçeri girdi, çantasını attı. Balkona geçti. Beyaz’ı fark etti. Mecnun’un Leyla’ya baktığı gibi bakıyordu boğaza. Deniz uzun bir süre onu izledi. Nil yüzünden onu da unutmuştu. Onu yalnız bırakmıştı bir yıl boyunca. Beyaz’ı karşısına aldı, sanki karşısında bir insan varmış gibi ağlayarak özür diledi ondan. Fakat beyaz hala kımıldamıyordu. Onu kafesten çıkardı evin içine bıraktı ama Beyaz yine de kımıldamadı. Beyaz’ı tekrar kafesine koydu. Onu da yanına alıp dışarı çıktı. Uzun bir süre yürüdü. Bir uçurum kenarına geldiler. Beyaz’ı kafesten çıkardı. Gözlerine baktı. Deniz kendini daha fazla tutamadı. Ağladı. Aklına yine annesiyle geçen son anları geldi. Daha altı yaşındaydı. Annesiyle pazardan dönüyorlardı. Bir ara sokağa girdiler. Anne oğul birbirlerine bakıp güldüler. Tam bu sırada karşılarına iki adam çıktı. - Çantanı ver, dedi soldaki adam elindeki poşeti burnuna dayayarak. - Vermem, dedi annesi çantasına sıkı sıkı sarılarak. - Ver yoksa öldürürüm seni, dedi sağdaki adam elindeki çakıyı annesinin boğazına dayayarak. Deniz ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Çok korkuyordu, ağlamaya başladı. Bunu gören annesi Deniz’e doğru hamle yapmak istedi. Tam bu sırada soldaki adam kadının çantasına atıldı. Annesi çantasını çekmek isterken sağdaki adam çakıyı annesine sapladı. Hayat durmuştu sanki o an. Deniz annesinin yere düşüşünü izliyordu hıçkırıklar içinde. Annesi yavaş yavaş yere düştü adamlar da çantayı alıp kaçtılar. Deniz annesinin başına koştu. Annesinin başını dizlerinin üstüne koydu. Bir yandan da ağlıyordu hıçkırıklarla. - Korkma oğlum, bana bir şey olmayacak. Ama senden tek bir isteğim var ben az sonra uyuyacağım sen sokaktan geçen birilerinden yardım etmesini iste sakın hiçbir yere kaçma seni polisler alacak. İlerde sakın bulunduğun yerden kaçıp sokaklarda bu adamlar gibi olma. Tamam mı oğlum? Söz ver bana, dedi annesi. - Tamam, dedi ağlayarak Deniz. Annesi gülümseyerek Deniz’e baktı ve gözlerini kapadı. Deniz sokağa koştu. Yardım istedi. Herkes annesinin başına toplandı denizi oradan uzaklaştırdılar. Bir süre sonra polisler geldi. Denizi aldılar ve o gün içinde yurda yerleştirdiler. Deniz o günden beri içine kapanıktı. Okulda hep başarılı oldu ve annesinin istediği gibi sokaklara düşmedi. Babasını hiç görmemişti zaten. Annesi de hiç anlatmamıştı. Deniz gözyaşlarını sildi. Ayağa kalktı. Beyaz’ı da alıp uçurumun kenarına geçti. Beyaz’a son kez baktı. Onu başından öptü. Kulağına “Elveda!” dedi ve onu havaya attı. Fakat beyaz kanat çırpmıyordu. Hızla yere düşüyordu. Onu ilk bulduğu anı hatırladı koşup onu tutmuştu. Sonrada annesinin yere düşüşünü hatırladı, hiçbir şey yapmadan yere düşmüştü. Deniz dondu. Beyaz hızla yere düşüyordu. Süzüldü ve uçurumun dibindeki kayalıklara çarparak parçalandı. Deniz uzun bir süre onu izledi. Hiçbir şey düşünmüyordu. Rüzgâr şiddetlenmişti. Deniz kollarını açtı. Vücudunun soğuduğunu hissetti ve kendini rüzgâra bıraktı… Rumuz : '''EKSİ '''Adı –Soyadı : Ayetullah BUZAK Sınıfı : 10/C KENDİNİ YAŞAYAMAYAN ADAM Koğuşun karanlık duvarlarını aydınlatan güneş ışıklarıyla birlikte Akif’in ruhunun derinliklerinde yeni bir umut doğmuştu.Günden güne artan bu umut onu hayata bağlayan iki sebepten ilki ve en önemlisiydi.Hapishaneden çıkacağı günü bu karanlık duvarları sınır tanımayacağı zamanı umutla bekliyordu.İkinci sebep ise hayatını oğluna adayan,sevgisini ondan esirgemeyen,hayatta oğlunun mutluluğundan başka hiçbir arzusu olmayan biricik annesiydi. Akif hapishane koğuşunda doğmuş hayata ilk adımını bir koğuşta atmıştı.Annesinin mahkum olması onu da mahkum yapar mı bilmiyordu;ama o hayata mahkum olarak doğmuştu.Hayata baştan yenilmiş,boynu baştan bükülmüştü.Sekiz yaşına geldiğinde annesinin arkadaşlarından Hatice hanım ona okuma yazma öğretmeye başladı.Herhangi bir çocuğun öğrenmesinden çok daha zordu onunki.Çünkü öğrendiği kelimelerin çoğunun ne anlama geldiğini bile bilmiyordu.Hatice hanım ona yardımcı olsun diye öğrettiği varlıkların yanına resimlerini de çiziyor,resimleri ile birlikte öğretiyordu.Bunları öğrenirken Akif’in zihninde kabaran merak duygusu ve hapishaneden çıkma isteği onu heyecanlandırıyor,bir yandan da sabırsızlandırıyordu.Ata binmeyi,denize girmeyi,başka çocuklarla top oynamayı arzuluyordu.Sabırsızlığı da bunları yapabileceği günün yakın olmamasına bağlıydı.Annesi ona on sekiz yaşına gelip kendine bakabilecek bir delikanlı olduğunda buradan çıkıp dışarıdaki dünyada yaşam kurabileceğini söylüyordu. Bunun için bir an önce büyüyüp tüm arzularını gerçekleştirmek için can atıyordu.Yıllar sanki ona çalışıyordu,sanki onun için bu kadar hızlı geçiyorlardı.Gözünde canlandırdığı o muhteşem gün geldi çattı.On sekizinci yaş günü dünyadaki ilk günüydü onun için.Artık bütün kapılar ona açılmış dünya ayaklarının altına serilmişti.Annesine sarılıp onu öptükten sonra annesine şu sözlerle veda etti: -Merak etme anneciğim seni görmeye sık sık geleceğim ve seni asla unutmayacağım.Hoşça kal! Bu sözleri söylerken gözleri dolmuş,yaşları içinde barındıramamış damla damla yanaklarından yaşlar süzülüyordu.Özgürlüğünü elde ederken bir gününü bile ayrı geçirmediği annesinden ayrılıyordu.”Bu adil miydi?”Bu soru aklını kurcalarken aklına başka bir soru takıldı.”Peki ya kendimi bildim bileli hapishanede olmam adil mi?”İki soru zıt düşünceleri savunuyorlardı ve aklını karıştırmışlardı.Daha ilk günden bu düşüncelerle adımını özgürlüğün dünyasına attı.Yürüdü,yürüdü,yürüdü...Önüne çıkan tümsekten atlıyor,evleri sollayıp kenarlarından geçiyor,insanların arasından sıyrılıyor,hiçbir sınır ve engel tanımadan delirmişçesine yürüyordu.Gecenin karanlığı çöküp ayaklarının ağrıdan kopacağını hissettiğinde bir ağacın altına çimlere yatıp etrafını izlemeye daldı.Gözlerinin görebileceği en son noktaya kadar baktı.Ne kadar bir evin arkasını,denizde belirli bir noktadan sonrasını göremese de bu onun için sınırsızlıktı.İntikam almak istiyordu.Bu sınırsızlığı onun elinden on sekiz yıl boyunca alanlardan intikam almak istiyordu.”Ama bunu nasıl yapacaktı?Kimden alacaktı intikamını?Onu canından çok seven annesinden mi?Hayır!Bu olamazdı.”Bütün gece kafasını bu sorulara yormuştu.Sabah olduğunda ise kararını vermişti.İntikamını annesini parasını almak için bir insanı öldürmeye iten hayattan alacaktı.Bu acımasız hayattan... Yapacağı ilk şey kendisine iş aramak oldu.Cebinde beş kuruş parası yoktu ve çok acıkmıştı.Sokakta yürürken dükkanların camlarına baktı ve bir marangoz dükkanında iş ilanı gördü.Hemen içeri girdi ve yaşlı bir marangoz ona hemen işe başlayabileceğini söyledi.Getir götür işlerini yapıyor yaşlı adama yardım ediyordu.Günden güne çelimsiz vücudu kaslanıp güçleniyordu.Aldığı para sadece karnını doyurmaya yettiği için park banklarında,sahil kenarlarında uyuyor,giysisinin yırtılmasına ve kirler içinde olmasına aldırış etmiyordu.Sanki yeni doğmuş,hayata yeni gözlerini açmıştı.Etrafını tanımaya,kendine bu dünyada yer bulmaya çalışıyordu.Haftalar geçtikçe kılığı insan içine çıkılamaz hale geldi.Ustası ona bu durumda yanında çalışamayacağını söyleyip,son haftalığını da verdikten sonra Akif’i işten kovdu.Her şeye daha yeni alışırken hayattan bir darbe daha almıştı. İntikam duygusu bir seviye daha artmış damarlarında çağlıyordu.Giyimin önemini anlamıştı.Annesinin cebine koyduğu parayla kendisine yeni bir pantolon ve gömlek aldı ve berbere gidip tıraş oldu.İşte şimdi eskiye göre çok daha güzel bir görünüm almıştı. Sahile denizin çalkalanışını dinlemeye,dalgaların kıyıya sinirle çarpışını izlemeye gitti.Her bir dalganın çarpmasını içinde çarpan öfkeye benzetiyordu.Kafasını yan bankta oturan genç kıza çevirdi.Gen kızın düz, uzun saçları rüzgarın esintisiyle omzunun gerisine doğru uçuşuyor,yüzünün güzelliğini ortaya çıkartıyordu.İçinde bir anda başka bir duygu köpürmeye başladı.Bu öfke değildi,aksine Akif’i mutlu ediyor,kalp atışlarını hızlandırıyordu.Böyle bir duyguyu daha önce hiçbir şeye karşı hissetmemişti.Kızın yanına oturmak,onunla konuşmak istiyordu.O sırada ayağa kalktı ve kızın yanına gidip ”Nasılsınız?”dedi.Tedirginlikle Akif’i baştan aşağı süzen kız sonunda ”Teşekkürler.”demekle yetindi ve sonra da gözlerini tekrar okuduğu kitaba çevirdi.Kızın bu soğuk davranışı Akif’in hissettiği güzel duyguların bir anda yok olmasına neden oldu ve Akif duygu çarpışmasının son bulduğu bir noktada soğuk bir hoşça kalın diyerek oradan ayrıldı.Yaşadığı şeyin ne olduğunu bile anlayamamışken birden hisleri sönmüştü. Sahilde denizi seyrederek yürüyordu.Gözü uzaktan gelen bir gemiye takıldı. Gemi limana geldi ve limanda koliler indirip bindiren bir sürü gemi çalışanı gördü.Bu bir yük gemisiydi ve işçiler yüklerin teslimatını yapıyorlardı.Gemide işe girmeyi aklına koydu.Hem o masmavi sınırsızlığa yolculuğa çıkacak hem de para kazanacaktı.Bu düşünce onu hayallere sürükledi ve denizin görünmeyen sınırsızlığında sonsuz bir yolculuk hayal etti.Kaptan Akif’e hemen işe başlayabileceğini söyleyince büyük bir iştahla kolilerin ucundan tutmaya hiç zorluk çekmeden taşımaya başladı.Onu seyreden kaptan gücüne ve çalışma azmine hayran kaldı.Yorulmak bilmiyor ne söylenirse onu hemen yerine getiriyordu.Çıktığı ilk yolculukta dikkatle denizi izledi ne kadar büyük olduğuna hayret ediyor,şaşkınlıktan gözleri fal taşı gibi açılıyordu.İşte hayat bu,istediği yaşam buydu.Günler,haftalar,aylar geçiyor,denizde geçen günleri artıyordu. Bir gün annesini ne kadar özlediğinin farkına vardı;ama yıllar sonra bulduğu bu hayatı bırakmayı hiç istemiyordu.Üzülüyor bir yandan da denizde geçen günlerin mutluluğunu yaşıyordu.Bu karışık duygular içinde kendini kaybetmiş,intikam düşüncesinin de ruhunu ele geçirmesiyle duyguların girdabında çıkış yolu arayışına başladı. Gittiği her limanda farklı yaşamlar,farklı insanlar görüyor,farklı duygular hissediyordu. Bunlar özgürlüğün beraberinde getirdiği mükafatlar olmalıydı.Her geçen gün onlara daha da bağlanıyor,geçen on sekiz yılın değil geçirdiği son sekiz ayın gerçek hayat olduğuna inanıyordu.Yeni kızlar tanımış onlardan biri kalbinin bir köşesinde yer edinmişti.Güzel kızın mavi gözleri denizi daha çok sevmesine sebep oldu.Ne zaman denizi seyretse aklına o geliyor gülümsüyordu.Onu tekrar görmeyi ne kadar çok istese de bu gerçekleşmedi.Güzel mavi gözlü kızı rüyalarında ve denizin maviliğinde görebiliyordu.Günler geçtikçe kızı unutup daha çok özgür olmak daha fazla şey yapmak istediğinin farkına vardı. Gemide arkadaşlarının elinde kitaplar görüyor,kendisi de onlardan ödünç alarak okumaya çalışıyordu.İlk başlarda anlamadığı kelimeler fazla olsa da,cümlelerin anlamlarını toparlayamasa da sayfalar ilerledikçe okuması kolaylaşıyordu.Kitaplar onu dinlendiren,karışık duyguları aklından alıp Akif’i farklı bir dünyaya götüren köprüler olmuştu.Bazen o kadar dalıyordu ki nerede olduğunu,kim olduğunu unutup,kitaptaki kahramanlardan birine bürünüyor onlar gibi davranıyordu ve farkında olmadan dikkatleri üzerine topluyordu.Gemide çalışanlardan onun bir kaçık olduğuna inanan bir kesim bile oluşmuştu.Çok farklı türlerde kitaplar okuyor,aklında yeni fikirler yer buluyordu.Bilgisi günden güne artıyordu.Gittiği yerlerden yeni kitaplar aldı.Bu kitapların içinde şiir kitapları da vardı.Kendisinin de şiir yazabileceğini düşündü ve her gün bir şiir yazmaya başladı.Şiir içini sıkıştıran duyguların dışarı çıkmasına yardım ediyordu.Şiirlerinde denizlerden,insanlardan,hayattan,özgür olmaktan ve özleminden bitkin düştüğü ve bu yüzden düşünmekten korktuğu annesinden bahsetti.Annesini görmek istiyordu.Annesine verdiği sözü hatırladı.Onu asla unutmayacağını söylemişti ve öyle olmalıydı. Şehre geldiğinde cezaevinin yolunu tuttu.Annesini görecek olmanın getirdiği mutluluk, yeniden dört duvar arasına girecek olmanın verdiği korku ve ürperti ile örtülüyordu.Cezaevinin kapısına geldiğinde bir an duraksadı,derin bir nefes aldı ve içeri girdi. Annesinin adını ve onu görmek istediğini söyledi.Görevli listelere baktı ve öyle bir isim bulamadı.Görevli Akif’e beklemesi gerektiğini bilgi almak için müdürün yanına gideceğini söyledi.”Nasıl olurda listede ismi olmazdı?Yoksa annesi serbest mi kalmıştı?”Tam da bunları düşünürken görevlinin ona doğru geldiğini gördü.Adamın yüzü sararmıştı bakışlarını Akif’in üzerine dikti: -Başınız sağ olsun anneniz iki ay önce vefat etti.Üzgünüm genç adam.Tekrar başınız sağ olsun. Akif’in kulaklarında çınlayan bu kelimeler anlam bulmaya çalışıyordu.Adama: -Vefat etmek mi?Nasıl yani? Adam acıyarak delikanlıya baktı ve onu şok geçirdiğini düşünerek: -Anneniz öldü genç adam.Kabul etmenin ne kadar zor olduğunu tahmin edebiliyorum. Nasıl yani annesine verdiği sözü yerine getiremeden annesi onu bırakıp gitmiş miydi?Bu soru aklında yankılanıyordu ve içini kemiren pişmanlık duygusu ile gözlerinden akan yaşlara engel olamadı.”Ne yapacaktı şimdi?”Annesini öylece bırakıp bir yıl boyunca görmeye bile gitmemişti.Kim bilir annesi onu ne kadar beklemiş ne kadar üzülmüştü?Yavaş yavaş çıkış kapısına doğru yürüdü.Bir kez daha bu karanlıklar diyarına bakıp bir daha gelmemek üzere oradan ayrıldı.Yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı.Sahile gitti,banka oturdu ve düşünmeye başladı. Annesi artık hapishanede değildi.O zaman o da özgür olmuştu.Belki de kendisinden daha özgürdü şu anda.Bu düşüncelerle üzüntüsü biraz yatışmıştı.Annesi özgülüğü tekrar tadabilecekti.Yıllar sonra ruhu istediği gibi hareket edebilecekti.Akif’in annesinin ruhu bedeninin sınırlarını aşmış artık uçuyordu.Ölümün güzel olduğunu düşünmeye başladı.Ruhun da özgürlüğe kavuşması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Gemiye tekrar bindiklerinde yazdığı şiirler hep ölümle,ölümün getirdiği özgürlükle alakalı oldu.Kimseyle konuşmuyor,sorulan soruları cevapsız bırakıyordu.Artık herkes onun tam anlamı ile delirdiği düşüncesine kapıldı. Denizi izlerken eskisi gibi ona hayran gözlerle bakmıyordu.Onunda sınırları vardı sadece bir koğuştan farkı sınırlarının çok daha uzak noktalara dayanmasıydı.Denize baktı ve onun çalkalanışına...Neyi bekliyordu deniz ruhunu bedeninden ayırmak için hazırdı.Özgür olmak için annesinden ayrılmıştı,şimdi ise annesine kavuşmak için hayatı bırakacak hayattan intikamını böyle almış olacaktı.Bir an içindeki kararlılıkla kendini denizin soğuk sularına attı. O kadar kararlıydı ki kendisini denizin içine doğru bütün gücüyle itti ve kafasını suya gömdü. Nefes almıyordu.Suyun da soğukluğu ile ölümü daha kolay olmuştu. Kimse Akif’e özgürlüğün de sınırları olduğunu söylememişti.O hayalindeki akıl almaz sınırsızlık arzusuyla yıllar sonra bulduğu özgürlüğü denizin soğuk sularında kaybetti. Rumuz : '''JANE '''Adı –Soyadı : Pınar GÜLLÜ Sınıfı : 10/C ÖNEMSİZ BİR GÜN Büyük bir kentin sürekli kavga dövüşün çok olduğu ücra bir sokaktaki yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş, ahşap, iki katlı bir evin küçücük odasında güne merhaba diyerek gözlerimi açtım. Aklım ne kadar da kalkmamı söylese de bedenim bu söylediklerine aldırış etmiyor, etmek istemiyordu. Ben kendi içimde savaş verirken annemin bağırışları ile sıcacık yatağımdan kalkıverdim. Elime geçen ilk ceketi alıp hızla aşağıya indim. Annem bağırıyordu: -Emine hemen gel buraya! Kardeşlerin okula gidecek onlara kahvaltı hazırla. Her sabah aynı şey… Bir gün de kendi hazırlasa ya… İçimden söylenirken bir yandan da kahvaltı hazırladım. 12,10 ve 8 olmak üzere 3 erkek kardeşim var. Ben en büyükleriyim. Okula gitmediğim, gidemediğim, için onların her ihtiyaçlarını ben karşılıyorum. Bir nevi onlara annelik yaparım. Her birinin kahvaltılarını bitirdiğine emin olunca giyinmeleri için onları odalarına yolladım. Onlar giyinirken ben de kahvaltılıkları buzdolabına koymaya başladım. Sonra da hepsini tek tek öperek okula uğurladım. Kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz annem konuşmaya başladı: -Uyuşuk uyuşuk kapının önünde durma öyle. Hareketlen biraz, akşama kadar yapılacak daha çok şey var. Deyip temizlik eşyalarını tek tek önüme dizmeye başladı. Derin bir nefes alarak elimi toz bezine uzattım. Üst kattan temizlemeye başlayacaktım. Eşyaların tozlarını dikkatle almaya başladım. Misafirler buralara bakmazdı; ama annemin dırdırlarını dinleyemezdim. Üst kattaki işim bitiyordu. En sona odamı bırakmıştım. Kapıyı açtım ve etrafa şöyle bir göz gezdirdim. Hiç de 16 yaşındaki bir genç kızın odasına benzemiyordu. Televizyondaki gördüklerim gibi değildi. Oradakilerin her yerinde sanatçıların posterleri, rengarenk oda takımları, çalışma masaları hatta bilgisayarları vardı. Benim odamsa küçücüktü. Duvara yaslandırılmış yayları gıcırdayan eski bir yatak, yanında annemin elleriyle yaptığı, özenle baktığı çeyizlerimle dolu bir sandık, sandığın üstünde yazlık kıyafetlerimizle dolu bir hurç, yatağın tam karşısında ise iki kapalı küçük bir giysi dolabım vardı.Yerdeyse odayla hiçbir alakası olmayan bir halı… Benim kendime ait bir televizyonum ne de bilgisayarım vardı. Odamda bana ait olan tek şey babamın yıllar önce doğum gününde aldığı bozulmak üzere olan küçük el radyom vardı. Gözetlemem bitince odamı toplamaya başladım. Küçük olduğum fazla uğraşmamıştım, çabuk bitmişti. Temizlik eşyalarını alarak aşağı kata indim. Annem mutfakta akşam için yemek hazırlıyordu. Mutfaktan kafasını çıkarıp: -Hala bitiremedin mi işini, çabucak bitir işini. Yemekler için yardıma ihtiyacım var. Yoksa akşama kadar yemekler yetişmeyecek. Bıkkınlıkla bir of çekip işime devam ettim. Bibloları kırmamaya özen göstererek tozlarını aldım. Sıra camlara gelmişti. Dikkatle penceresinin kenarına çıktım. Dengemi sağlayınca başladım silmeye. Tam silerken gözüm ilerdeki kol kola yürüyen genç bir çifte takıldı. Gözlerimi dikip onları gözetlemenin yanlış olduğunu biliyordum; ama gözlerimi onlardan ayıramıyordum. Oğlan yakışıklı, uzun boylu on sekizlerinde bir gençti. Kızsa kışın soğukluğuna rağmen mini etek üstüne de t-shirt giymişti. Sarı uzun saçlarını salmış, sevgilisiyle güne oynaya yürüyordu. Onlara çok imreniyordum. Ben hiç böyle gezememiştim dışarılarda. Sevdiğim vardı ama sevgilim yoktu. Babam onunla görüşmeme izin vermemişti. O da beni bırakıp başkasıyla olmuştu. Bir an durup o çiftin yerine bizi düşündüm. Çok güzel bir rüyaydı. Babam dışarıya çıkmama bile izin vermiyordu. Ben de günümü evde geçiriyordum. Okula da gidememiştim. Babam kız kısmının okulla ne işi var deyip göndermemişti beni; ama benim hayallerim vardı. Okumak istiyordum. Günlerce ağladım, yalvardım. Hiçbirine kulak asmadı. Çaresiz bir süre sonra kaderime boyun eğdim. Yine gözlerim doldu. Ne zaman aklıma gelse ağlayasım gelir. Derin derin nefes aldım kendimi sakinleştirmek için ve camları da bitirdim. Geriye yer silmek kalmıştı. Onunda hızla yapıp eserime bir göz attım. Her yer tertemiz olmuştu. Kendi sonum için bu kadar hazırlamam çok komikti. Bu düşünceyle gülümseyerek temizlik malzemelerini kaldırıp mutfağa annemin yanına gittim. Annem bir sürü yemek hazırlamıştı akşam için. Ben yemeklere bakarken annem : - Emine kızım durma öylede fırındaki keke bak, yanmasın, dedi. Tamam diye başımı salladım. Ben fırındaki keke bakarken kardeşlerim okuldan gelmişti. Onlarla ilgilenmeye başladım. Bir süre sonra annem banyoya yapıp geceye hazırlanmamı söyledi. Kardeşlerimin yemeklerini koyup banyoya girdim. Uzun bir banyodan çıktığımda annemi odamda elinde bir elbiseyle gördüm. Beni görünce elbiseyi yatağa koyup: - Az zamanımız kaldı. Saçlarını kurut, elbiseyi giy ve beni çağır, deyip dışarı çıktı. Saçlarımı çok kabartmayacak şekilde kurutup elbiseyi elime aldım. Yeşil, dizimin az altında sade bir elbiseydi. Yatağımın yanında yeşil çok az topuklu bir ayakkabı vardı. Üstümü giyindikten sonra annemi dediği gibi çağırdım. Elinde makyaj malzemeleriyle içeri girdi. Şu ana kadar hiç makyaj yapmadığım için onları görünce içimi hafiften bir heyecan sardı. Annem elindeki her malzemeden, ki çok fazla değildir, biraz yüzüme sürdü. Aynada kendime bakınca ufak çaplı bir şok geçirdim. Gerçekten güzel olmuştum. Gülümseyerek aynada kendime bakarken kapı çaldı. Koşup kapıyı açtım. Gelen babamdı. Elinde akşam için aldığı çerezler vardı. İçeri geçinde bana şöyle bir baktı ve gülümsedi: - Çok güzel olmuşsun, seni çok beğenecekler, dedi. Yüzüm düşmüştü. Tam bu anda kapı tekrar çaldı. Tüm gün düşünmemeye çalıştığım an gelmişti. Hayatımın sonsuza dek değişeceği an gelmişti. Görücüler beni istemeye gelmişti. Annem hepimizi kapının önünde hizaya geçirdi. Bana dönüp kapıya bakmamı istedi. İstemeye istemeye kapıyı açtım. Karşımda ellili yaşlarda bir kadın, onun arkasında altmışında bir bey vardı. Kadın beni görür görmez bana sıkıca sarılıp tiz, neşeli bir sesle: -Nasılsın tatlım? Dedi. İyiyim diyerek onları içeri davet ettim. Sadece ikisi vardı. Müstakbel koca adayım Mustafa nerede diye bakınırken onu ilk kez gördüm. Uzun boylu, esmer, yakışıklı sayılırdı. Elindeki çiçeği ve çikolatayı bana uzatıp gülümseyerek içeri geçti. Çiçeği vazoya koyduktan sonra içeri geçtim. Yemek masasına hemen oturmuşlardı. Zoraki bir gülümsemeyle yemekleri servis etmeye başladım. Herkes kendi arasında sohbete başlamıştı. Annemle kayınvalidem(!) benim hakkımda konuşurken babamla babası ise güncel konularla ilgili koyu bir sohbete başlamıştı. Mustafa ise arada utangaç bakışlarla bana bakıyordu. Yemek yemeyi bitirdiklerinde yerimden kalkıp mutfağa kahve yapmaya gittim. Kahve pişince de taşırmadan fincanlara koydum ve servis yaptım. Bir sandalye çekip annemin yanına oturdum. Mustafa’nın babası kahvesinden bir yudum alarak konuşmaya başladı: -Oğlum Mustafa sizin kızı görmüş beğenmiş, bizde Emine kızımızı çok sevdik. İzniniz olursa kızınız Emine’yi oğlumuz Mustafa’ya istiyoruz, dedi. İçimden histerik bir kahkaha attım. Sanki önceden konuşup anlaşmamışlar gibi bir de izin istiyorlar. Babam gelenekten bile olsa sormadan direk cevabını verdi: - Biz de Mustafa’yı çok sevdik. Kızımıza iyi bakacağına adım kadar eminim. Bu yüzde verdim, gitti, dedi. Annemin kolumu çekmesiyle ayağa kalkıp Mustafa’nın önünde durdum. Babam yüzüklerimizi takıp kurdeleyi kesmişti. Ben bu sırada Mustafa’ya bakıyordum. Gözlerinde mutluluk vardı, aşk vardı. Bir an içimde bir umut yeşerdi. Belki Mustafa ile mutlu olabilirdim. Kurdele kesildikten sonra yerlerimize geçtik. Herkes yine sohbete dalmıştı. Mustafa ve ben ikili koltukta oturmuş, konuşmaya başlamak için bir şey arıyorduk. Bir süre sonra Mustafa cesaretini toplamışçasına oturuşunu dikleştirmiş, söze başlamıştı. Kısık sesle konuşuyordu: -Bu durumun böyle yani istediğin dışında olduğu için çok üzgünüm. İnan bana sana çok iyi bakacağım. Seni ilk gördüğümden beri çok seviyorum ve seni tanımak istiyorum. İstersen beraber sinemaya, parka falan gideriz. Babandan izin alırım sen merak etme. Sadece evet de o bana yeter, dedi. Bunları söylerken ben ona bakıyordum. Beni sevdiğini söylerken çok ciddiydi. Gerçekten benim için bir şeyler yapmak istiyordu. İçim ona karşı ısınmıştı. O iyi biriydi. Bana babamın bana karşı gösterdiği ilgiden kat kat fazlasını gösteriyordu. Ben bunları düşünürken o benden cevap beklercesine yüzüme bakıyordu. Ben de dayanamayıp: -Peki, yarın dışarıya çıkabiliriz. Madem evleneceğiz ben de seni tanımak isterim; ama babamdan izin almalısın, dedim. Birden ben onu yarın hallederim dedi. Onunla konuşamaya devam ettik. Konuşunca paylaştığımız bir çok özelliğin olduğunu fark ettim. Yaklaşık iki saat sonrada evlerine gitmek üzere ayrıldılar. Ben de etrafı toplayıp annemlerle konuşmadan hatta yüzlerine bakmadan odama çıktım. Saçlarımdaki tokaları çıkarırken düşünmeye başladım. Birkaç saat önce sözlenmiştim. Gerçi düğün birkaç sonraydı çünkü ben daha 16 yaşındaydım. Mustafa ise 19 imiş. Onun askerliği falan derken evlenmemiz geç olabilirmiş. Bunu duyduğuma çok memnun olmuştum. Ben bunları düşünürken üzerimi değiştirip yatmaya hazırlanmıştım. Sıcacık yatağıma girdim. Küçüklüğümde hep beyaz atlı bir prensle evleneceğimi düşlemiştim. Kim bilir belki Mustafa benim beyaz atlı prensimdir diye düşünürken kendimi uykunun huzurlu kollarına bıraktım. Rumuz : '''Rüzgar '''Adı –Soyadı : Nazmiye Buse OYAN Sınıfı : 10/C FARKLI BİR SON Yine karanlık, yine bir titreme… Vücudunun her yanı temmuzun ortası olmasına rağmen tir tir titriyordu. İki büklüm oturup, başını dayadığı dizlerinden kaldırmak hiç içinden gelmiyordu. Her akşam bulunduğu yerdeydi işte, ‘çatıda’… Babası eve geliyor, artık nedeninin ne olduğunu umursamadığı bir sebepten dolayı ağzına bile almak istemediği rutin şeyler tekrarlanıyor ve bu rutubetli, ekşi ekşi kokan odaya kilitleniyordu. Etrafında birkaç fare cirit atarken, gözlerinin kıvrımlarından akan son bir-iki damlayı elinin tersiyle sildi. Bacaklarını ve dirseklerini ovuşturduktan sonra yerinden kalkmaya yeltendi. Her yanını sanki bir at çiğnemiş gibi sızım sızım acıyordu. Son bir çabayla duvardan destek alıp kalktı. İnleyerek yürürken çürümüş tahtalar her adımında ayrı bir cıyaklamayla karşılık veriyordu. Odanın köşesinde üstüne birkaç kilim atılmış sandık, her zamanki sessizliğiyle yerindeydi. Bu sandığı o küçük eller dışında açan da yoktu zaten. Kilimleri bir köşeye itip, kapağını açtı. İçeriyi daha nemli daha basık bir hava kapladı. Yüzüne vuran tatlı sıcaklıkla birlikte mis gibi bir kokuda yayıldı odaya. İçinde dört-beş tane yazma, iki tane elbise ve bir gelinlik vardı. Bunlar annesinden kalan son parçalardı bu küçük ellere… En sevdiği renk beyaz olduğu için beyaz bir yazmayı eline aldı. Etrafında hercai menekşesi oyasıyla işlenmiş birkaç yerinden sökülmeye yüz tutmuş fakat onca zamanın geçmesine rağmen hala çok güzeldi. İki eliyle iyice sıkıp burnuna götürüp derin bir nefes aldı. Annesinden geriye kalan son koku parçacıklarını da ciğerlerine hapsetti ona karşı hissettiklerini kalbine hapsettiği gibi. Sanki o kokuyu içine işlemek ister gibi uzun bir süre nefesini geri vermedi. Elindekini kucağına bırakıp elbiseleri şöyle bir yokladı. İkisi de ince, yakalı, koldan lastikli, desenlerine dikkatli bakmadığı yazlık giysilerdi. Onları da kucağına bıraktıktan sonra sulu ve ağlamaktan kızarmış hatta şişmiş gözleri gelinlikte takılı kaldı. Acaba annesi bu gelinliği giyinirken ne hissetmişti? Yakışmış mıydı ki? Babası annesini öyle görünce kim bilir ne kadar şaşırmıştı? Gözünden birkaç yaş damlası damlamış elleri gelinliğin dantelleri üzerinde gezindi. Annesini o gelinliğin içinde hayal etmeye çalıştı çalıştı… Ama bir türlü beceremedi. Onu görmeyeli sesini duymayalı yıllar oluyordu artık. Bir an kendine karşı öyle bir nefretle doldu ki sanki unutmasının tek sebebi kendisiymiş gibi. Babası evde ‘o kadın’ diye hitap ettiği annesinin adını ağzına almaz, aldırmazdı. Sağ olsun komşularda ağzından düşürmezdi. Annesi kaçalı yıllar oluyordu. Kocasından çektiği çileler canına tak etmiş, milletin dediğine göreyse yanına yavrusunu almaktansa yeni bir adamla yeni bir yaşama yelken açmıştı. O bunlara hiçbir zaman inanmaz, yanından geçenlerin fısıldanmalarına kulaklarını tıkar, biraz uzaklaşınca koşar bir köşeye siner ağlardı. Annesi bir gün gelecek onu da bu azaptan kurtaracaktı. Buna bir zamanlar o kadar çok inanıyordu ki şimdi artık hiçbir şeye eskisi gibi inancı kalmamıştı. Babası eskiden bu kadar sinirli bir adam değildi aslında. Ne zaman annesi gitti ve gerçeklerini asla öğrenemeyeceği dedikodular başladı işte o zaman gözü kimseyi görmedi. Her akşam kaçan karısından öç alır gibi kızını dövüyor, ondan kalan mazileri gömdüğü çatıya kızını da gömüyordu tekrar ve tekrar… Babası her eve geldiğinde dayak yiyeceğini bile bile gözlerinin içine sıcacık bir gülümsemeyle bakıyor, onun soğuk ve ölü bakışları arasında boğuluyordu. Annesinin gelmeyeceğini anlamasından sonra babasının hissiz bakışları, onun da tıpkı annesi gibi evden kaçmasını tetikler oldu. Evlerindeki bu küçücük zindana son bir bakış attı. Kucağında bir kar tanesi gibi birikenleri gelişi güzel sandığa bıraktı. Elinde bir tek o beyaz yazma vardı. Onu da beline bağladıktan sonra ilk başta sandığın üstünde bulunan kilimleri tekrar üzerine yerleştirdi. Sandıktan destek alarak kalktı ve artık kanı kurumaya yüz tutmuş kabuk bağlamış bacağını ovuşturdu. Beline bağladığı yazmayı iyice sıkarak bir buket ışık demetine doğru yürüdü. Kırık dökük, artık boyaları dökülmüş, camları çizilmiş ve toz toprağın azizliğine uğrayıp kirlenmiş olan pencereden sabahın ilk ışıklarının girmesiyle onun bacakları dışarıya çıkıyordu. Pencereyi iyice kavramış olan ellerini yavaş yavaş serbest bıraktı. Saman balyalarının üzerine atlarken tatlı bir rüzgarla dalgalanan kızılımsı saçları havanın ferahlığı ve tazeliğiyle birlikte birbirine dolandı. Yüzünde kuruyan yaşlar, sabahın ayazıyla birlikte minik suratında ürperti yaratıyordu. Lacivertimsi gözleri artık eskisi gibi canlı ve ışıltılı değildi. Boş ve donuk tıpkı babasınınkiler gibi… Belki de bir daha geri dönmeyeceği, dönse bile ona buralarda sahip çıkacak birilerini bulamayacağı evine, daha yeni penceresinden atladığı küçük zindanına son defa baktı. Evin her bir köşesini zihnine kazırcasına gözlerini sımsıkı yumuyor hafızasına kaydetmeye çalışıyor sonra tekrar açıyordu. Fakat zihni hala evin dibinde bucağındaydı. İçinde garip bir şeyler oluyor adını koyamadığı garip hislerle boğuluyordu. Ortada hiçbir soru olmamasına rağmen içindeki o lanet ses her şeye bir cevap veriyor, yorum yapıyordu. ‘Annene sandığından da çok benziyorsun …’ Evet bu çok normal bir şeydi. Onun annesiydi. Herhalde benzeyecekti. Bunda garip hisler uyandıracak, hafif utanmayla karışık bu burukluk nedendi? İçindeki sesin haykıra haykıra söylediği ama inatla beyninin her bir kıvrımına karşı geldiği bazı şeyler vardı. Evet, evet, kendi bile kabullenemediği için, kabullenmek istemediği için duymazdan geliyordu.’Annene sandığından da çok benziyorsun. O da aynen bu şekilde terk etmişti babanı. Yok canım, kendine haksızlık etme! Acaba annen son kez dönüp babanı, daha da önemlisi geride bıraktığı seni, biricik yavrusunu düşünmüş müydü o adamın kolları arasındayken… ‘ Benim annem asla öyle biri değildi, sus artık!’ diye karşı çıkmaya yeltendi ama içindeki ses bu sefer daha da sertleşti. ‘Hadi be sende hala o kadını mı savunuyorsun? Geleceğini mi düşünüyorsun? Madem öyle neden kaçıyorsun, hani gelip alacaktı seni yanına? Hem seni alsa ne olacak? Yıllardır görmediğin seni terk eden annen, o adam ve sen… Baban desen… Siz birbirinizi hak etmiyorsunuz.’ Sus artık yeter yeter anlamıyor musun?’ Gözlerinden yanağına doğru kayan yaşı elini tersiyle sildi. Arkasına bakmadan hızlı hızlı , koşar adımlarla ilerliyordu bilinmezliğe. Ne kadar hızlı yürüse de kendinden kaçamıyordu insan. Güneşi ve günün ilk ışıklarını arkasına aldı daha da hızlandı. Aydınlık iyi değildi. Her şeyi tüm yalınlığı ve çıplaklığıyla ortaya seriyor, gözüne sokarcasına parıl parıl parlatıyordu tüm iğrençliğiyle. Elini kulaklarına götürdü. Kendine ve gerçeklere kulak tıkayarak yürümeye devam etti. Nereye gittiğini bilmiyor umursamıyordu da zaten. İçindeki ses beynini eline geçirdiği yetmiyormuş gibi ayaklarını da yönlendiriyordu. Sanki elini kulaklarından çekse ses yine konuşmaya başlayacak daha da kötüsü yine ‘doğru’ları konuşmaya başlayacak diye çok korkuyordu. Tüm bedenini ele geçirmiş olan sesin esiriydi artık. Ona istediği eziyeti yapabilir istediği yere götürebilir yeter ki konuşmasın. Gözlerini ayaklarından kaldırdı ve etrafına bakındı. Etrafında bir bahçe oluşturabilecek sayıda ağaç, dağlar ve yan tarafında bir uçurum… Her taraf tüm berbatlığıyla yeşildi. Kuşlar günün ilk saatinin verdiği enerjiyle ötüyorlardı o kötü sesleriyle. Her şey neden bu kadar berbat, iğrenç ve kötüydü onun için? Küçük yaşına rağmen dünyadan, çevresinden doğadan, ailesinden, kaderinden ve en çok da kendisinden nefret eder olmuştu. İçindeki sesin de uzun süredir konuşmadığını fark etti. Uçurumun olduğu yeren bir buket ışık demeti yayılıyordu. Şimdi her şeyi anlıyordu. İçindeki ses yorumlarını zorla dinletmiş, bedenini ele geçirip onu buralara getirmiş şimdi de tıpkı pencereden atladığı gibi atlamasını istiyordu. Bu kadar kolay mıydı her şey? Evet, hem de çok kolaydı. Arkasına dönüp baktığında onu hayata bağlayan ne vardı ki? Ne bir ailesi, ne bir evi. Ruhu bile artık onu istemiyordu. Acaba ruhu da mı onu terk etmişti? Yaşayıp da ne yapacaktı? Dolunay yükseliyordu. Böyle bir geceye yakışmayacak kadar güzeldi. Gözlerinde biriken yaşı silerken bir kahkaha patlattı.boşlukta yankılanıp yine kendisine geldi. Ne kadar garipti günlerden beri tek beğendiği şeydi karanlığı aydınlatan ay ışığı. Aşağısı zifiri karanlıktı. Evet, bir uçurumun kenarındaydı ve bundan sonrası onun için olmayacaktı. Hayatında ilk defa bu kadar rahatlamış hissediyordu. O uzun bekleyişlerin, yürüyüşün ve bu uzun günün bir sonu olacaktı elbette! Her zamankinden daha farkı bir son! Rumuz : '''AY IŞIĞI '''Adı –Soyadı : Meltem Sena İZCİ Sınıfı : 10/D ODA Sıcak bir yaz günü daha. Kavurucu sıcak ve aşırı nem insanın nefes almasını engelliyordu. Zaten nefes almak da istemiyordu genç kız. Başını ellerinin arasına almış, sarı saçlarını okşayarak ne yapabileceğini düşünmeye çalışıyordu. Ama sıcak, nem ve derin sessizlik bunu düşünmesine dahi izin vermiyordu. Gerçi düşünse de yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu bu kutu gibi odada. Kafasının üzerinde sallanıp duran ampule baktı ve tekrar tekrar çığlık attı. Ne yapabileceğini düşünmesi gibi bu da çaresiz bir hareketti. O da bunun farkındaydı. Gözleri bir anda bacaklarına takıldı. Bacağındaki yaraların nasıl olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Neden bu yaraları hatırlamadığını dahi anlayamıyordu. Ama bu yaralar hatırlanamayacak kadar basit değildi. Bacağını hareket ettiremiyordu bu yaralar yüzünden. Bacağındaki yaraya daha dikkatli bakmaya başlamıştı ki yine o sürgü sesini duydu. Sesin geldiği yerden her zamanki gibi yere biraz ekmek atıldı. Onun arkasından da su dökülmeye başladı. Odanın zemini eğimli olduğu için su hemen kızın yanına doğru aktı ve orada bir gölcük oluşturdu. Ama ekmek bırakıldığı yerde kalmıştı. Genç kız sıcaktan kavrulmuş dudaklarını ıslatmak ve biraz da olsa su içmek için yerdeki gölcüğe eğildi. Bunu yaparken bile acı çekiyordu ama su içmek için yapmalıydı bunu. Dudakları suya değdiği an bir köpek gibi yerdeki suyu diliyle içmeye başladı. Ama bu su hiçbir işe yaramamıştı. Son enerjisini de bu suyu içmek için harcamıştı genç kız. Ve pili biten bir bebek gibi gözleri kapanmış uykuya dalmıştı. Genç kız için uyanmak çok zor olmuştu. Göz kapaklarını hareket ettirecek güzü dahi zor buluyordu kendinde. Ama yavaş yavaş kendine geliyordu. Kendine geldiğinde her şeyin bir kâbustan ibaret olduğunu umuyordu fakat hiçbir şey kâbus değildi. Hala dört duvar arasına sıkışmış kalmış çaresizlikle mücadele ediyordu. Aç, susuz ve hareketsiz bir şekilde. Kendini bu odada bulduğu ilk an duvardaki kırmızı yazı dikkatini çekmişti. Şimdi de o yazıya bakıyordu genç kız. Karşısındaki duvarda büyük harflerle Carolina yazıyordu. Bu yazıyı her okuyuşunda olduğu gibi bu okuyuşunda da içindeki korkuyu hissedebiliyordu. İçindeki büyük korku onun hiçbir şey yapmasına izin vermiyordu. Dakikalarca kırmızı renkli yazıya bakıp öylece kalıyordu. Aklını kurcalayan o kadar çok soru vardı ki hiçbirine cevap veremiyordu. Kendine aynı soruları sorup duruyordu. Neden buradayım? Buraya nasıl geldim? Bunu kim yapıyor? Adım neden duvarda yazıyor? Bu soruların bir tanesine bile fikir yürütemiyordu Carolina. Ne zamandır burada olduğunu dahi tahmin edemiyordu. Zaman kavramı da sözlüğünden çıkmıştı. Midesinden gelen gurultuyla bir anda derin düşüncelerden sıyrıldı. Açlıktan ölecek gibi duruyordu. Sürgünün altında duran ekmek parçalarına gözleri takılmıştı. Tam altı parça ekmek vardı ama hiç birini yiyememişti. Çünkü yerinden kıpırdayamıyordu bacakları yüzünden. Açlığı artık son safhaya gelmişti. Günlerdir tek lokma yiyememişti genç kız. Bir anda gözlerinde küçük bir kız çocuğu canlanıvermişti. Uçsuz bucaksız bir kırda sarı saçlarını savura savura rengârenk kelebekleri kovalayan küçük bir kız. Durmadan koşturuyordu bu küçük kız. Masmavi gözlerini kelebeğe kilitlemiş arkasında Carolina Carolina diye seslenen annesini hiç duymuyordu. Kahkahalarla koşan kızını izlemek bir anneye her zaman huzur verir. Carolina’ nın annesi de huzur içindeydi kızını izlerken. Carolina ise annesinin onu izlediğini bilip güven içinde koşturmaya devam ediyordu. Ama şimdi ne annesinin yanında olabiliyor ne de kendini güvende hissediyordu. Bu odada sessizlik, Carolina ve ölümden başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Carolina’ nın gözlerinde canlanan küçük kız çok uzaklara doğru gidiyordu. Yemyeşil kır varken karanlıklarla dolu bir ormana girmişti ve gözden kaybolmuştu. Kızın kaybolmasıyla birlikte, Carolina ilk defa bir tıkırtı duymuştu. Hem de çok yakınında, odanın içinde. Gözlerini çok az da olsa açabilmişti bu tıkırtının kaynağı için. Yerdeki gölgeyi fark etmesi uzun sürmemişti. Bu bir insan gölgesiydi. Peki, kimdi bu? Bir adam mı, bir kadın mı ? Carolina’ yı buraya kapatan mı, kurtaracak olan mı? Carolina bunları düşünmeye fırsat bile bulamadan kolunda küçük bir acı hissetti ve kendini ne kadar zorlasa da derin uykuya yenik düştü. Carolina günlerce uyanamamıştı. Ölümün eşiğine gidip gidip gelmişti. Onu hayatta tutan sadece bir rüyaydı. Daha doğrusu rüyasında sevdiği adamı görmesiydi. Kahverengi saçlarını geriye doğru taramış, baş döndürücü gülümsemesiyle kumral bir genç Carolina’ ya elini uzatıyordu. Evet, bu O’ ydu. Carolina’ nın sevdiği adam. Üniversitenin kampüsünde karşılaşıp sadece bir gülüşüyle Carolina’ yı aşık eden adam. O günden beri Carolina’nın platonik aşkı. Chris… Chris gerçekten de yakışıklı bir gençti. Üniversitede ona hayran olmayan tek bir kız bile yoktu ama hiçbiri Carolina gibi değildi. Carolina hayranlığın sınırını aşmış adeta ona tapıyordu. Onun için her şeyi yapabilecek durumdaydı. Dikkatini çekmek için de yapmadığı şey kalmamıştı. Dersin ortasında profesöre tokat atmış, kampüsde üstsüz bir şekilde koşmuş hatta Chris’ in köpeğiyle bile öpüşmüştü. Ama ne yaptıysa Chris’ in dikkatini çekmeyi başaramamıştı. Diğer kızlar Chris’ in etrafındayken Carolina hep onlara bakıyordu. Artık pes etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Chris’ den vazgeçmeliydi. Dikkatini çekmek için yaptığı her şeyden de pişmanlık duyuyordu zaten. Carolina o okulda kalamazdı artık. Ve kalmadı da. Vazgeçmesini anlamasından kısa bir süre sonra şehirden ayrılmıştı. Kendisine “Chris’ den vazgeçtim” diyordu ama ondan asla vazgeçmeyeceğini kendisi de çok iyi biliyordu. Carolina’nın gözleri bir anda açılmıştı ve dudaklarından çıkan ilk kelime Chris olmuştu. Önceden böyle bir irkilmeyle uyandığını hiç hatırlamıyordu. Tüyleri diken dikendi. İçinde anlam veremediği bir enerji vardı. Bunu dışarı vurmak istiyordu ama nafile. Ne elini oynatabiliyordu, ne bacağını, ne de başını. Sanki donmuş kalmıştı. İçini büyük bir panik kaplamıştı ve bu panikle uzun bir çığlık atmıştı Carolina. Çığlığından iki üç saniye sonra kafasının üzerindeki büyük ampuller yanmaya başladı. Karanlık ortam bir anda aydınlanınca Carolina dehşete kapılmaktan kendini alamamıştı. Eli, kolu, bacağı, her yeri bağlanmış başka bir odaya kapatılmıştı. Kolunda ise bir serum bağlıydı. Gözlerini açarken bulduğu enerjinin kaynağı bu serumdu. Serumun koluna profesyonel bir şekilde takılması Carolina’ nın dikkatini çeken ilk şeydi. Bunu ya onun gibi bir doktor ya da deneyimli bir hemşire takmış olmalıydı. Artık kafası daha da karışmış zihnindeki sorular iyice artmıştı. Ama sona gittikçe yaklaştığını hissedebiliyordu. Carolina’ nın altıncı hissi onu hiç yanıltmazdı. Sonun yaklaştığını, olayların çözüleceğini hissettiği andan kısa bir süre sonra bulunduğu odanın kapısı açılmıştı. Carolina kapıya doğru bakmak için boynunu o kadar zorluyordu ki boynu her an kırılabilirdi. Kapıdaki kişi ise Carolina’ nın görüş alanına girmektense onun arkasına doğru yürüyüp Carolina’nın içindeki korkuyu iyice arttırıyordu. Adam kızın arkasında bir yerde duruyordu. Odada sadece genç kızın çaresizce atan kalbinin sesi vardı. Carolina iyice gerilmişti. Avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmak istiyordu ama sesini bile çıkaramıyordu. Sanki dilini yutmuştu. Esrarengiz adam ellerini Carolina’nın sarı saçlarında gezdirmeye başlamıştı. Carolina bu yasak dokunuşa hiçbir tepki veremiyordu. Kalbi daha da hızlı atmaya başlamıştı. Korku, genç kızın tüm bedenini sarmış ona sadece nefes alma izni veriyordu. Saçında hissettiği eller yavaşça çekiliyordu. Nefesi kesilmek üzereydi genç kızın. Derin bir nefes almış ve o sırada arkasındaki adamın sesini duymuştu. Ürütücü ve derinden bir sesdi bu. Esrarengiz adam Carolina’ ya sadece iki kelime söylemişti ama bu iki kelime genç kızın beyninde defalarca yankılanarak iki bin kelime olmuştu adeta. Hala yankılanıyordu bu iki kelime. “Hoş geldin Carolina”. Genç kız yavaş yavaş kendine geliyordu. Sesi tanıyıp tanımadığını düşünüyordu ama hiçbir sonuca varamıyordu. Sesin sahibi yürümeye başlamıştı. Carolina’ya gözükmeden odada dolanıyordu. Ayak sesleri odada yankılanırken genç kız başını hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı. Carolina hareket etmeye başlayınca ayak sesleri bir anda kesilivermişti. Ve odanın sessizliğini yine o ses bozmuştu. Aynı tonda aynı ürütücülükle Carolina’ya “Benimle konuşmak istemiyor musun?” diye soruyordu. Ama bu ses genç kızda önceki etkiyi yaratamamıştı. Carolina kendini kontrol etmeye başlamış, korkunun etkisini azaltmıştı. Titrek bir sesle “Kimsin?” diye soruvermişti esrarengiz adama. Adam Carolina’nın konuşmasını beklemiyordu. Genç kızın sorusu bu yüzden adamda küçük bir tebessüm yaratmıştı. Tekrar yürümeye başlayıp “Eski zamanlardan kalma bir dostum ben.” Diye cevaplamıştı Carolina’nın sorusunu. Carolina bu sesi hala tanıyamıyordu. Adamı görmek için başını sağa sola çeviriyordu ki ayak sesleri tekrar başlamıştı. Bu sefer Carolina’ya doğru yürüyordu adam. Carolina’nın kalbi tekrar hızlanmıştı. Yerinden çıkacakmışçasına çarpıyordu. Ona bunları yaşatan adamı sonunda görecekti genç kız. Ayak sesleri iyice yaklaşırken içindeki heyecan, korku, kin ve nefret gittikçe artıyordu. Ve o an gelmişti. Adam Carolina’nın yanında sırtı dönük bir şekilde duruyordu. “Demek kim olduğumu merak ediyorsun ?” deyip yavaş yavaş yüzünü Carolina’ ya çeviriyordu. Genç kızla göz göze geldiğinde, kızdaki şaşkınlığı gözlerinden okuyabiliyordu esrarengiz adam. Bu şaşkınlık da adamda bir tebessüm yaratmıştı. Gülerek “Niye öyle bakıyorsun? Yeteri kadar yakışıklı değil miyim ?” diye sordu genç kıza. Carolina neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. Karşısında çok yakışıklı, uzun boylu, saçları ustaca taranmış ve gülüşü Chris’inkine benzeyen bir adam vardı. Böyle birini hiç beklemiyordu genç kız. Ama içindeki nefret şaşkınlığın çabuk geçmesini sağlamıştı. Ve yine o soruyu sormuştu “Kimsin ?”. Adamın yüzündeki tebessüm bu soruyla iyice artmıştı. “Beni hatırlamadın mı?” diye soruyla cevap vermişti genç kızın sorusuna. Ve arkasından kahkahasını atmıştı. Carolina adamın gözlerine daha dikkatli bakmaya başlamıştı. Sanki bu gözleri bir yerden tanıyordu. Ama bir türlü çıkaramıyordu. Karşısındaki adam sanki Carolina’nın içini okumuştu. Ve aynı tebessümle genç kıza “Evet beni tanıyorsun ama çıkaramıyorsun. Zaten çıkaramaman da normal, ben çok değiştim çünkü.” demişti. Carolina gözlerini adamın gözlerinden hiç ayırmıyordu. Kim olduğunu hatırlamak için kendini zorluyordu. Bu gözler tanıdık geliyordu ama kim olduğu hala bir soruydu genç kız için. Sabrı taşmak üzereydi. Her sorunun cevabını bilmek istiyordu. Genç kız merakla değil kin dolu bir şekilde bakmaya başlamıştı artık. Gözlerinin adama dikip “Benden ne istiyorsun ?” diye sormuştu sinirli bir şekilde. Kim olduğu bilinmeyen adamın yüzündeki tebessüm yavaşça kayboluyordu. Genç kıza biraz daha yaklaşarak “Ben seni istemiştim Carolina, hala da seni istiyorum. Ama sen Chris de ısrar ediyorsun. Olmuyor !” diye bağırmıştı. Bu cümle Carolina’yı şok etmişti. Chris ismini her duyduğunda olduğu gibi yine kanı çekilmişti. Karşısında sinir küpü olmuş bir şekilde duran adam konuşmasına devam etmek için derin bir nefes aldı. Ve konuşmaya devam etti. “Üniversitede gözüm senden başkasını görmüyordu Carolina görmüyordu! Ama sen o Chris’in peşindeydin. Her şeyi yaptın, dikkatini çekemedin ama hep Chris’i istedin. Etrafında olanları hiç görmedin. Sana yakın olmak için çok uğraştım ben. O zamanlar böyle değildim. Tekerlekli sandalyedeydim. Güçsüzdüm! Yanına yaklaşabilmek için dakikalarca uğraşıyordum. Yanına geldiğimde de yanındakiler tarafından hep eziliyordum. Dalga konusu oluyordum. Sana tutulduğumu anladıklarında aylarca dalga geçildim. İtildim. Kakıldım. Bunları hep senin yüzünden yaşadım Carolina. Ve şimdi de sen güçsüz oldun. Yalnızsın. Çaresizsin. Bir ay önce izini buldum senin. Günlerce takip ettim ruhun bile duymadı. En savunmasız olduğun anda da yakaladım seni. Yuvadan kaçmış bir kuş gibi. Şehirden çok uzağa götürdüm. Buraya. İlk önce benim geçmişimdeki gibi olman gerekiyordu. Yani bacaksız. Bende seni öyle yaptım. Bacaklarına ilaç enjekte ettim. İlaçlar bacağındaki sinirleri tamamen öldürdü. Artık felç birinden farksızsın Carolina. Zaten bacakların önemli değil ki. Çünkü buradan çıkamayacaksın! Sessizce, Chris’den uzak bir şekilde can vereceksin Carolina. Ama neredeyse benden habersiz can verecektin. Bu yüzden kızgınım sana. Attığım ekmekleri yemezsen açlıktan komaya girersin tabi. Ama bende de suç var, suyun yanına kadar akması için odayı eğimli yapmıştım, ekmek için neden bir şey yapmamışım? Aman, neyse Carolina serumla filan kurtardım ya seni o yeter bana. Artık gözlerimin önünde can verişini keyifle izleyebilirim. Carolina dehşete kapılmıştı. Karşısındaki adamdan duydukları ona, sonunu gayet net bir şekilde gösteriyordu. Özellikle duyduğu son cümle onu derinden etkilemişti. Gözyaşları su gibi akıyordu adamın söylediği son cümleyle. “Artık can verişini keyifle izleyebilirim.” Genç kızın karşısında ölümünden zevk duyacak bir adam duruyordu. Nasıl bir insandı bu? Carolina’ya duyduğu kin ve kanında dolaşan acımasızlık genç kızı ölüme bir adım daha yaklaştırıyordu. Öleceğinden emindi Carolina. Aklındaki tüm sorular cevaplanmıştı. Sonunun ne olacağı söylenmişti. Artık yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Carolina acımasız adamın gözlerine baktı ve kısık bir sesle “Ben sana hiçbir şey yapmadım. Başkasının suçunun bedelini neden ben ödüyorum? Bir kez olsun seninle dalga geçmedim ben Victor.” dedi. Victor… Bu acımasız adamın adı Victor’du. Carolina onu kampüste pek görmezdi ama tekerlekli sandalyede olduğu için dikkat çeken bir gençti. Pek arkadaşı yoktu Victor un. Sessiz, sakin, kendi işleriyle uğraşırdı hep. Bir gün genç bir kızı kaçırıp ona bu eziyetleri çektireceği kimsenin aklına gelmezdi. Carolina’nın aklına gelmediği gibi. Victor Carolina ya daha farklı bakıyordu artık. Tıpkı bir aslanın topal bir ceylana baktığı gibi. Bir an Carolina ya hak vermişti ama bu pek uzun sürmemişti. Gözlerini karşısında duran duvara dikip “Evet sen benle hiç uğraşmadın ama yaşadıklarımın tek sebebi sensin!” dedi genç kıza. Carolina artık söyleyecek kelime bulamıyordu. Karşısında her şeyi planlamış kin dolu bir adam vardı. Bir şey dese de hiçbir şey değişmeyecekti. Victor bir anda odanın köşesinde duran komedine gitti ve oradan bir koli bandı aldı. Carolina buna bir anlam verememişti. Bununla genç kızın ağzını mı kapatacaktı? Zaten konuşamıyordu ki Carolina, kapatsa ne olacaktı? Genç kızın düşündüğü gibi Victor bantla Carolina nın ağzını kapattı ve bandı koymak için odanın köşesine gitti. Bandı koyup genç kızın yanına geldiğinde bir süre gözlerini ağlamaktan şişmiş olan gözlerden hiç ayırmadı. Hafif bir tebessümle “Artık sesini duymak istemiyorum Carolina.” dedi. Victor soğukkanlı bir hareketle sağ cebinden bir şırınga, sol cebinden de bir flakon çıkardı. Sol elindeki ilaç dolu flakonu Carolina ya göstererek “Bak Carolina senin ilacın burada. Hem de üç doz.” dedi ve ilacın adını okuması için flakonu genç kıza yaklaştırdı. Carolina ilacın adını okuduğunda hem dehşete kapıldı hem de sevinmişti. Bu ilaç bir insanı beş saniyede öldürebilecek bir ilaçtı. Bu Carolina yı dehşete sokan nedendi. Genç kızın sevinmesini sağlayan şey ise ilacın ona hiçbir acı vermeyecek olmasıydı. Acısız bir şekilde can verecekti Carolina. Artık ağlamayı kesmişti. Ölüm tam karşısında duruyordu. Bu durumda ağlamak hiçbir işe yaramazdı. Victor ise ilacı profesyonel bir şekilde şırıngaya çekmişti. Carolina nın gözleri şırınganın ucundaydı. Genç kızın aklında hiçbir şey yoktu. Hiçbir şeyi düşünmüyordu. Sadece serumuna yaklaşan şırıngaya bakıyordu. Dış dünyadan kopmuştu artık Carolina. Bu yüzdendir ki Victor un veda konuşmasını bile duymamıştı. Genç kız artık sona gelmişti. Şırınga serumun içine girdiğinde genç kızda bir tebessüm oluşuvermişti. İlaç seruma boşaltıldığında bu tebessüm biraz daha büyümüştü. Carolina nın üç dört saniyesi vardı artık. İlaç dolaşım sistemine yavaş yavaş karışıyordu. Süresi gittikçe azalıyordu, zaten uzun bir süre değildi topu topu beş saniyeydi. V o beş saniye artık dolmuştu. Son nefesini almıştı Carolina ve yüzündeki tebessüm kaybolmadan hayata gözlerini kapatmıştı. Sadece karanlığı görüyordu artık. Ama bir anda o karanlığın içinden bir kız çocuğu çıkmıştı. Sevinçle koşuyordu küçük kız. Önünde uçan kelebeğe gözlerini dikmiş mutluluğu herkese huzur verecek şekilde koşuyordu. Arkasında kalan karanlığa aldırmadan… Rumuz : '''PANGEA '''Adı –Soyadı : Melih Can BALOĞLU Sınıfı : 10/D SALİH İri yemyeşil gözlerini odanın tavanına dikmiş öylece derin düşüncelere dalmıştı. Bu derin düşüncelerden sonra uyuyakalmış, sabah babasının onu dürtmesi ile uyanmıştı. "Kalk hadi! Bugün çok işin var, çabuk ol!" dedikten sonra çıkıp gitmişti Salih'in baba dediği adam. Yerinden kalkmaya zorlanıyordu Salih. Her tarafı sızlıyor, hareket etmekte güçlük çekiyordu. En çok da beli ağrıyordu, bir türlü belini doğrultamıyordu. Yerinden kalkmak ve hareket edebilmek zorundaydı çünkü bugün yine çok işi vardı. Yediği onca dayaktan sonra da eski haline dönmesi biraz zaman alacaktı ama başka çaresi yoktu. Vücudunda hissettiği acılar yüzüne de yansımıştı, sol eliyle belini tuttu ve yürümeye başladı. Kapıya kadar geldi, üzerinde sayısızca yama olan, bezden yapılmış, kirden rengi belli olmayan ayakkabılarını zorla giydikten sonra el arabasına doğru yol aldı. El arabasını tuttu ve "Ne acılar görmüş insanım,bu ağrılara mı dayanamayacağım sanki." dedikten sonra yüzündeki aynı acı ifade ile arabasını sürmeye çalıştı. Salih on dokuz yaşında vücudu çelimsiz, zayıf bir çocuktu. Yüzündeki derin çizgilerden yaşadığı zorluklar anlaşılıyor, yüzüne bakan kişilerin on dokuz yaşında bir gence baktıklarına inanmaları zor oluyordu. İri ve yeşil gözleri zavallı görünüşüne inat, her şeye rağmen parlıyordu. Salih'in yolda yürürken attığı her adım ona işkence gibi geliyordu ama gözlerindeki kararlılık onu yıldırmıyordu. Dün yaptığı hatayı bugün de tekrarlamak istemiyordu; çünkü olacakları biliyordu. Dün eve getirecek bir şey bulamamış, üvey babasından dayak yemiş,sonra da bir odaya atılmıştı.Eğer bugün de ağrılarının olduğunu söyleyip eve dönerse bu kadar ucuz kurtulamayacağını biliyordu.İleride bir çöp konteynırı görünüyordu. Ona doğru ilerlemeye çalışıyor; fakat o gittikçe çöp konteynırı uzaklaşıyordu sanki. Belindeki ağrılar bacaklarına vuruyor ve iyice çekilmez bir hal alıyordu."Her gün bir olay yaşıyoruz, acaba bugün neler göreceğiz."diye kendi kendine söylenmeye başladı. Çöp konteynırının yanına geldiğinde bir kadının çöp atmakta olduğunu gördü. Kadın onu görür görmez tiksinmiş bir surat ifadesiyle ona baktı ve oradan çabucak uzaklaşıverdi. "Alıştım artık bunlara, dışlanmaya, bu benim için kötü bir olay değil tam aksine normal bir olay çünkü biri bana tebessüm ederek bakarsa o zaman bir terslik mi var diye düşünürüm."diyerek yine kendi kendine konuşmaya başlamıştı.Başka kimle konuşabilirdi ki? Tek arkadaşı yine kendisiydi. Çöpün yanına başka kimse gelmeden ki kendisi orda bulunduğu müddet kimsenin oraya yaklaşacağını zannetmiyordu, hemen çöp konteynırına kafasını uzattı ve yiyecek bir şeyler aradı. Çöplerin içinden işine yarayacak kuru,küflenmiş ekmekler,iki üç parça eski ve kirli elbise bulabildi. "Şükürler olsun bugün bir şeyler bulabildim, nasıl da acıkmıştım."deyip bulduğu ekmekleri yemeye koyulmuştu. Ekmekleri yerken uzaktan bir çocuğun elindeki çöplerle ona korkarak baktığını gördü ve o çocuğa: "Gel gel! Benden sana zarar gelmez. Gel de at çöplerini yoksa annen kızmasın sana." diye seslendi. Çocuk o kadar korkmuştu ki Salih sözünü bitirmeden çöpleri olduğu gibi bırakıp kaçıp gitmişti. Salih o çöpleri de gidip aldı ve içinde işe yarar bir şey bulamayınca da belli belirsiz bir küfür savurdu. Ekmeğini bitirdikten sonra bulduğu birkaç elbiseyi el arabasına attı ve yoluna devam etti.Vardığı diğer çöp konteynırına başını tam uzatıyordu ki, içinden bir kedi fırlayıverdi. "Vaay! Benden önce davranmışsın kedi kardeş. Neyse bu sefer affettim seni ama bir daha olmasın yoksa bir şey bulamayınca dayak yiyorum. Yoksa sen de mi dayak yememek için buralardasın? Bir şeyler bulabildin mi bari?"Kedi söylenenleri anlıyormuş gibi masum bir ifadeyle "Miyaav" diyebildi ancak. Salih de kediyi elinden bırakıp tekrar çöp konteynırına yöneldi. "Ooo! Ne ararsan var, bir kuş sütü eksik. Of! Ömrüm bu çöplerin arasında geçiyor."derken bir güneş gözlüğü dikkatini çekti ve eline aldı. Bir camı hafif kırılmış,siyah ona göre güzel bir gözlüktü bu.Hemen kafasına taktı ve yoluna devam etti. Böyle dört beş tane konteynır gezdikten sonra da bulduğu bir kaç lokma yiyecek ve elbiseyle eve döndü. Ev dedikleri yer yıkılmış, topraktan yapılmış tek odalı, üzeri naylon örtüyle örtülmüş bir yer. Eve yaklaştığında babasını her zamanki gibi elinde sigarasıyla, evin önüne koydukları divanda uzanırken gördü. Babası onu görür görmez yerinden kalktı, kaşlarını çattı ve: "Nerdesin bu saate kadar eşek herif, tüm çöpleri gezdin herhalde çuvalında da bir sürü şey olmalı" diyerek her zaman yaptığı gibi Salih'e çatmak istiyordu. Çuvalı açtı ve içinde birkaç elbise, birkaç lokma da yiyecek buldu. Keyfi biraz yerine gelmişti ama yine de bunu belli etmeden Salih'e çatmak, onu küçümsemek istiyordu. "Bu nee haaa! Sana diyorum bu nee?" Salih'in yakasını tutmuştu. Salih yine iki büklüm olmuş, yüzünü çevirmiş bir şekilde:"Baba kurbanın olayım bugün vurma bana, dövme beni! Ben bütün çöplere baktım ancak bu kadar bulabildim işe yarar şey. Kurbanın olam vurma, belimin ağrısı hala geçmedi babam."Salih böyle derken babası Salih'in söylediklerini duymazdan gelerek vurmaya devam ediyordu. Tekmeliyordu, tokat atıyordu,düşmanına vuruyormuş gibi hiç çekinmeden ölesiye dövüyordu öz olmasa da oğlunu.Salih, babasına:"Yeteeeer!"diye bağırıp onu ittikten sonra eve doğru koştu,içeri girdi ve yine her akşamki gibi ağladı, saatlerce de susmadı, kendi kendine söylenmeye devam etti. Hıçkırarak:"Yeter artık yeteer! Bıktım senin bu hareketlerinden, ne yapsam yine dayak yiyorum, değer görmüyorum, her gün gidiyorum o pisliğe. İnsanların o tarif edemeyeceğim tiksinmiş yüz ifadeleri karşısında hiçbir şeye aldırmadan ne var ne yok diye milletin çöplüklerine bakıyorum, bulduğumu getiriyorum yine de dövülen ben oluyorum, küfür yiyen ben oluyorum. İnsan mıyım hayvan mıyım belli değil, insanlar öyle bakıyorlar ki bana bir hayvana bile böyle baktıklarını sanmıyorum. "Salih bu sefer o kadar çok sitem etmişti ki babası bile şaşırmıştı buna. Annesi öldükten sonra fazla konuşmazdı babasıyla. Dayağını yedikten sonra karşılık vermeden oturur bir köşeye sadece ağlardı, fakat bu sefer öyle olmamıştı. Aradan biraz zaman geçtikten sonra susmuş yüzünde kuruyan gözyaşları ve nemli gözleriyle bugün bulduğu gözlüğü incelemeye dalmıştı. Babası da şaşırmış ve o akşam ona karışmamıştı. Yine beli ağrıyordu, her tarafı sızlıyordu, uykusu vardı ama uyuyamayacağını bildiği için öylece oturuyordu. Babası oturduğu yerde uyuyakalmış, yerinde horlayıp duruyordu. Salih ise gözlükle biraz daha uğraştıktan sonra, o da oturduğu yere uzanmış, uykuya dalmıştı. Sabah uyandığında ise evde kimsenin olmadığını gördü, hemen yerinden kalktı ama belinin ağrısını unutmuştu. Büyük bir acıyla karşılaşıp elini beline götürdü ve dışarı çıktı. Babasının her zaman oturduğu divana baktı ve orada da göremedi. “Hayret, bugün beni döverek uyandırmadı. Şaşılacak şey!”dedikten sonra el arabasını aldı ağır ağır ilerlemeye başladı. Yürüdüğü yoldan sola döndü ve çöp konteynırına doğru yaklaştı. Çöpleri ararken içerisinden bir iki kitap buldu, önce geri fırlattı ama sonra eline alıp incelemek istedi. Kitabın içindeki sorulara aptalca bakarken birisinin onu izlediğinin farkında bile değildi. İzleyen bu kişi kırk, kırk beş yaşlarında zayıf,uzun boylu,saçları dökülmüş ve gözlükleri olan dışarıdan bakıldığında okumuş biri olduğu anlaşılan temiz, takım elbiseli bir adamdı. Birkaç seferdir dikkatini çekmişti bu çocuk. Her sabah işe gitmek için evden çıktığında bu çocuğu görüyor ve bu çocuğun kendi kendine konuşmalarını ve hareketlerini inceliyordu. Bugün de o kitapları oraya kendisi koymuş, çocuğun bu kitaplara ilgisini merak etmişti. Salih ise bu kitaplara önce ilgi göstermeyip fırlatsa da sonra kitabın içerisindeki sorular, kendisine çok karmaşık bir şey olarak görünse de çok ilgisini çekmişti. İlkokul dörde kadar okuduktan sonra annesinin ölümü üzerine okulu bırakmış, üvey babasının zoru ile çöp toplama işine başlamıştı. Kaşlarını çatmış,kitaba bakarken:“Merhaba genç,nasılsın?”diye bir ses duydu.Şaşırmış, birden bire arkasını döndüğünde kendisini inceleyen adamı görmüştü.Ne diyeceğini bilememiş,yüzündeki belli belirsiz bir tebessümle kalakalmıştı.Adam sözüne devam etti: “Adım Yiğit. Bakıyorum da kitaplar ilgini çekmiş, yanına geldiğimi fark etmedin bile. Senin adın ne?” Salih konuşmakta zorlanıyordu, utangaç bir şekilde: “Salih.” diyebildi ancak.“Tanıştığıma memnun oldum, Salih. İyi günler sana.” Salih: “Sağol” dedi. Adam yoluna devam derken Salih onun kim olduğunu, neden kendisiyle konuştuğunu anlamamış fakat çok mutlu olmuştu. Birisi onunla konuşmuş, onu dinlemişti. Yeşil gözleri yine parlıyor, yüzündeki tebessüm hala duruyordu. Kitapları el arabasının torbasına koydu ve eve dönmeye karar verdi. Babasının dünkü konuşmadan sonra kendisinden korktuğunu zannediyordu. Kendisine güveni gelmişti,artık o da mutlu olmayı istiyordu.Hızlı adımlarla eve vardığında babasının şaşkın ve sinirli bakışlarıyla karşı karşıya geldi.“Ne işin var senin bu saatte evde?” Salih’in yine yakasına yapışmıştı.“Dün sana sesimi çıkarmadım diye bir şey mi sandın kendini? Yoksa canına mı susadın, yediğin dayaklar yetmedi herhalde.” Salih sesini çıkarmıyordu, bugün mutluydu çünkü ya da mutluluğunu sürdürmek istiyordu. “Defol! Gözüm görmesin seni!” Salih tam içeri doğru koşacaktı ki babasının onu itmesiyle yere yuvarlandı. “Hayırdır? Çuvalını almış, nereye gidiyorsun? Ver çabuk o çuvalı bana!”dedi Salih’in babası. Salih: “Hayır baba! İçinde birkaç kitaptan başka bir şey yok.” demeye kalmadan baba çuvalı Salih’in elinden çekti, kitapları çıkardı ve eliyle kitapları paramparça edip Salih’in suratına fırlattı. Güneş tam tepeye varmış, kavurucu sıcağın altında yalnızca Salih ve kitapları kalmıştı. Salih kitapların bu hale gelmesine üzülse de açlık ve susuzluğun etkisinde belini tutarak zorla yerinden kalkmıştı. Sabah gittiği çöp konteynırının yanına gidip tekrar o adamı görmek ve yardım istemek istiyordu ve öyle de yaptı. Oraya varıp konteynırın yanındaki duvara yaslandı, oturdu. Çok susamıştı fakat parkın oradaki çeşme oraya çok uzaktı. Oturduğu yerden kalkmak da oldukça zamanını alacaktı. “Zaman da geçmiyor.” diye söylendi. Böylece beklerken güneş batma noktasına gelmiş, Salih ise olduğu yerde uyuyakalmıştı. Birisinin ona dokunmasıyla korktu ve birdenbire doğruldu.Karşısındaki adam sabah gördüğü Yiğit Bey idi. “Ben gittiğimden beri burada değilsindir herhalde,değil mi Salih?” Salih ise bütün ağrılarını,açlığını ve susuzluğunu unutarak yerinden fırladı ve: “N’olur bana yardım edin, n’olur. Çok acıktım, susadım. Benimle konuşan tek insansınız, yardım edin.” Yiğit Bey: “Bak evladım,işe giderken çoğu zaman seni burada görüyorum, seni anlayabiliyorum; çünkü ben de senin yaşlarında iken temizlikçi olarak çalışıyordum ama aynı zamanda hem okuyor hem de anneme bakıyordum. Sabah o kitapları ben oraya koydum. Senin kitaplara olan ilgini merak ettim,baktım ki senin de okumaya ilgin var,seni okutmaya karar verdim.” Salih şaşırarak:“Gerçekten mi?Nasıl, ben dört yıl okudum sadece ama nasıl okuyacağım?” “Sorma bunları şimdi, önce karnını doyuralım senin olur mu?” Salih parlayan gözlerle: “Olur.” dedi sadece. Birlikte bir lokantaya gittiler, yemeklerini yediler. Salih yemekleri büyük bir iştahla yiyordu. Yemeğini yerken: “Özür dilerim,siz ne iş yapıyordunuz?” Yiğit Bey ise: “Öncelikle şunu söylemeliyim ki dört yıl okuyan biri olarak çok güzel konuşuyorsun. Bu dikkatimden kaçmadı. Senin soruna gelince ise ben bir ilkokulda müdür yardımcısıyım. Zorluklarla okuyup, hedeflediğim mesleği kazandım anlayacağın ama sen şimdi bunları sorma, yemeğini yedikten sonra evine götüreyim seni annen merak etmesin sonra.” “Benim annem yok,üvey babam var sadece o da beni merak etmez zaten.”diye yanıtladı Salih. “Anladım, evine bırakmamı ister misin peki?Yarın yine görüşürüz nasıl olsa aynı yerde,değil mi?” Salih: “Tamam yarın ben gelirim aynı saatte ama sizin beni eve bırakmanıza gerek yok.Her zamanki gibi kendim gitmek istiyorum.”dedi.Yiğit Bey fazla ısrar etmedi. Yemekten kalktılar, Salih teşekkürünü etti ve lokantadaki insanların tuhaf bakışlarıyla oradan ayrıldı. Üzerinde çok eski yamalı bir pantolon ve terden her tarafı beyaz olmuş rengi belli olmayan bir tişört vardı. Çöpte bulduğu bir kaç parça elbiseleri vardı zaten. Bu kıyafetler Yiğit Bey’in de gözünden kaçmamıştı ama elbet bir şeyler düşünecekti yarın. Salih oradan ayrıldıktan sonra Yiğit Bey de evinin yolunu tutmuştu. Sabah uyandığında ise çabucak giyinip, Salih’i bekletmemek için evinden ayrılmıştı. Hızlanan adımlarla çöp konteynırına yaklaşınca Salih’in orada olmadığını gördü ve bir süre bekledi. Okula geç kalacağını anlayınca da nasıl olsa dönüşte görürüm diye düşünerek biraz ilerledi fakat rahat etmeyince tekrar durdu bekledi bekledi Salih’in gelmediğini görünce okulun yolunu tuttu.Akşam dönüşte aynı yere geldiğinde yine Salih’in olmadığını gördü. Kaç gün boyunca gözüne uyku girmemişti Yiğit Bey’in. Kaç gün boyunca o yoldan geçiyor fakat Salih’in yüzünü göremiyordu.Nerede oturduğunu da bilmiyor ki öğrenebilsin ama bu böyle kalmayacaktı.Yiğit Bey meraklanıyordu, çocuğu bulmak istiyordu.Yine bir gün eve dönerken uzakta çöp konteynırının yanında el arabası ile yüzü belli olmayan bir çocuk duruyordu. Yiğit Bey heyecanlandı, koşmaya başladı ona hesap soracaktı. “Nerdesin sen be çocuk.” diyecekti. Oraya vardığında o çocuğun Salih olmadığını anlayınca büyük hayal kırıklığına uğramış, ne yapacağını bilemeden: “Burada senin gibi çalışan bir çocuk vardı,adı Salih,tanıyor musun?” Çocuk şaşırmıştı, bir süre düşündü ve aynı Salih’ten söz ediyorsak..”Yiğit Bey:“Yeşil gözlü,zayıf bir çocuk.” Çocuk: “Evet, tabi ki de tanıyorum yani tanıyordum.” Yiğit Bey heyecanlanmıştı: “Konuşsana, ne oldu ona söyle!” Çocuk: “Öldü o öldü! Biz de anlamadık, üç gün önce ölmüş, nasıl öldüğünü biz de bilmiyoruz abi şimdi bırak gideyim.” dedikten sonra oradan uzaklaştı. Yiğit Bey dizlerinin önüne çöktü ve donuk suratındaki gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladı, ağladı, bağırdı ve saatlerce orada, yerinde kaldı. O orada öylece dururken güneş çoktan veda etmişti yeryüzüne… Rumuz : '''Yağmur Damlası '''Adı –Soyadı : Gözdenur KAPLAN Sınıfı : 10/D SON PERDE Sıradan bir hayatım vardı. Ama bugün farklı bir sonbahar günüydü benim için. Hava soğuktu. Ayrılıkları anımsatır bir hâli vardı boş bankların... Ben mutluydum… İyi bir işim vardı. İki yıllık evli olduğum kocamla iyi bir hayatım vardı. Kocamla aynı üniversitede öğretim görevlisiydik. Ben mate-matik, O biyoloji dalında. Kocam benden önce çıkıyordu evden. Benim ders saatlerim öğlene doğru başlıyordu. Makyaj yaptım. Giyindim. Bugün şık ama ciddi gözükmeliydim. Her şey mükemmel olmalıydı. Bir tez hazırlamıştım. Sunum yapacaktım. Yani, önemli bir gündü kariyerim için. Sabah kocam şans öpücüğü vermişti bana. Ama neden? Hiç gerçekçi değildi o öpücük. Kahvaltıda da pek konuşmamış-tı… Aynaya bakarken bunları düşünüyordum. Telaşlıydım. Heyecanlıydım. Üzgün gibiydim. Hazır-dım. Evden çıktım. Bir taksi durdurdum. Hazır mıydım? Yollara soruyordum neler olacağını. Kaldırımda yürüyen insanlara, sevgililere, taksi şoförüne... Bakışlarım değişiyordu sürekli. Kaşlarım havaya kalkıyordu. Şoföre Borcum ne ka-dar? dedim.13 lira hanımefendi. dedi. Taksiciyle ne konuşulur hiç de bilmezdim. Normalde kendi arabamla giderdim işe. Ama bugün canım istememişti. Bir yandan şehrin gürültüsü, bir yandan kocamın o öpücüğü ve bugün neler olacağı… Taksiden indiğimde kalbim küt-küt atmaya başlamıştı. Üniversite binası korkutuyordu beni. Öğrenciler bana günaydın derken bile ardında bir sebep arıyordum. Yine de normal davranmaya çalışı-yordum. Tezimi sunmam gereken asıl kişiye -Prof. Mehmet Bey'e- Günaydın dedim. O hiç aldırma-dı. Gömleği ütüsüzdü. Düşünceliydi. Muhakkak ki karısıyla tartışmıştı. Sinirliydi... Odama geçip tezimi gözden geçirdim. Sayısal verilerle sebepler, sonuçlar... İki ay bunun için çalış-mıştım. Ve artık vakit gelmişti. Konferans salonuna geçtim. Tezi sunacağım diğer kişilerin de gelme-sini bekledim. Hoş geldiniz, hoş geldiniz... Arkadaşlarıma hal-hatır sordum. Ve sonra kürsüye çıktım. İlk olarak hazırladığım konuşmayı yaptım. Bitirene kadar başımdan kaynar sular dökülmüştü. Neyse ki sonunda Mehmet Bey'in yüzünde bir merak oluştu. Tezin yarısına doğru gelmiştim. Lanet olsun. Bağırmaya başladı…O ana kadar her şey mükemmeldi. –İnanmıyorum sana. Sen nasıl profesör olmayı istiyorsun benden? Ben mükemmel, hatasız bir tez beklerken sen her şeyi mahvediyorsun. Git! Bir daha gözüm görmesin seni bu üniversitede. KOVULDUN! Ne! –Yarın hatayı düzeltip tekrar sunmam için bir şans daha verin lütfen. Lütfen Mehmet Bey. Lütfen, lütfen... Odadan çıkmıştı. Beni teselli etmeye çalışanlar bile şaşırmışlardı. Ben nasıl yapardım? Nasıl? Mehmet Bey'den nefret ediyordum Bir hata ve KOVULDUN. Bu hiç adil değildi. Topladım eşyaları-mı. Ve kahrolası Mehmet Bey'in odasına gittim. Tazminatımı istedim. Yine bağırıyordu. Ve yine. Tamam, yeter! Kocamın odasına baktım, Yerinde yoktu. Erken çıkmıştı demek ki. Öğrencilerim kovulduğumu bilmiyordu. Ama bunları düşünmek istemiyordum şimdi. O adamı öldürmek istiyordum. Anlarsınız ya. Artık işim yoktu. Ve... İçimden küfür sayıyordum. Yine bir taksi durdurdum. Eve gidiyordum şimdi. Sürekli, yaptığım hatayı anlamaya çalışıyordum. Evin oraya vardığımızda kafamda bir sürü soru işareti birikmişti. Yine aynı paraydı. Sormadım.13 lira. Buyurun. Teşekkür ederim. Saat dört- beş gibiydi. Acıkmıştım. Arka sokaktaki markete gittim. Sonra manava. Ve eve. Kapı kilitliydi. Açtım. Kocama seslendim. Sesler geliyordu. Aklıma ilk gelen şeyi hiçe sayarak bu seslerin televizyondan gelmesini ümit ediyordum. Bir an önce içeri girip neler olup bittiğini görmeliydim. Bi-zim yatağımızda. Kocam ve başka bir kadın vardı. İkisi de çıplaktılar. Hayır. Hayır, olamazdı.31 ya-şındaydım. Ya O? O 25'miydi? Kocamı O mu ayartmıştı? Yoksa kocam beni hiç sevmemiş miydi? Bayana bir şey yapmayacaktım. Ama kocam olacak adam. Bunu bana yapmamalıydı. Bir de beni sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Ama hayır. Hayır. – Dokunma bana! Bir bıçak buldum. Ve 3 defa bıçağı kocamın karnına geçirdim. 3 defa… Bayan şok olmuştu. Öylece kalakalmıştı.Giyin ve defol git evimden! dedim bağırarak... Bir süre sonra... …Çantama aceleyle koyduğum birkaç parça giysi ile çıkmıştım evden. Tren istasyonuna doğru gidiyordum. Sinirliydim, çılgına dönmüştüm hem de. Bir gün bunları yaşayacağımı hiç düşünmemiş-tim. Ailem uzaktaydı. Arkadaşlarım beni merak edecekti. Ama birini öldürdüğümü kime söyleyebilirdim ki? Ve de aldatıldığımı, işten kovulduğumu. Gitmek istiyordum. Bu şehirden, bu ülkeden... Geçmişten kaçmak istiyordum o an. Bu gece aydınlıktı her yer. Ama benim için karanlık gibiydi. Işıklar fayda etmiyordu. Sadece bir gün öncesine dönmek için nelerimi vermezdim ki? Yeterince param vardı aslında. Her şeye yeniden başlayabilirdim. Ama bu geçmişi unutmama yardım etmezdi, biliyordum. Geçmiş, yıllar sonra tozlu bile olsa bir yerlerde duruyor olacaktı hiç değişmeden. Yıllar sonra yeniden kurulmuş bir hayatım olacaktı belki de. Bir evim, bir işim... Belki çocuklarım bile olacaktı. Ama unutmuş olmayacaktım bugünü. Kendimi tamamen delirmiş gibi hissettiğim o an ne çok şeyi değiştirmişti kim bilir? Yarın neler olacağını tahmin edemiyordum. Nereye gittiğini bilmeden bir trene bindim. Polisler bulmama-lıydı beni... Bu arada o lanet olası bayanın şu anda neler yaptığını bilmiyor olmam çok kötüydü. O da belki benim gibi deliye dönmüştür şimdi. İstediği kişiye istediği hikâyeyi uydurup anlatabilir. Ne yapacağı-nı, ne yapacağımı merak ediyorum. Aslında o an işten kovulduğum için mutsuz olmasaydım belki de o kadar sinirlenmeyecektim. Ve -söylemeye korkuyorum- bir katil olmayacaktım. Sevdiğim adamı öldürmeyecektim. Sakin olmalıy-dım. Bu yaşadıklarım gerçek miydi acaba? Bir oyunda kaybolmuş gibiydim. Sevdiğim insan tarafından ihanete uğramıştım. Kovulmuştum. Ağlamak istiyordum. Elim kırılsaydı da o bıçağı almasaydım. Mutfak neden yakındaydı? Koridorun sonunda olsa belki kocam engel olabilirdi bana. Ölü kocam. Veya kahrolası Mehmet Bey iyi gününde olsaydı... Hazırladığım sunumdaki sadece bir hata, kocamın da yardımıyla ellerimi kanlı hale getirmişti. Bir yerlere gitmeliydim. Saklanmalıydım. Saçlarımı, giysilerimi, her şeyimi değiştirmeliydim. Sahte bir kimlik bulmalıydım. Ve kalacak bir ev. Kimseye güvenmemeliydim. Lanet Olsun. Ne Yaptım ben? Sıradan ama iyi olan hayatım bir kargaşaya dönüvermişti. Trene binenler, karanlık yollar, siyah görünen ağaçlar bana bakıyordu. Yakalanırsam ne olacağını soruyorlardı… Ömür boyu hapiste yaşayamazdı ki bir insan. Yakalanırsam… Hayatım bitecekti. Yaşamayacaktım… Islak mendille yüzümü ve kıpkırmızı ellerimi sildim. Bakmayın. O kahverengi gözlerinizle bakmayın. Gözümün önünde kocam canlandı. Kanlar içinde yatan kocam. O da hesap soruyordu. Haklıymış gibi… Saclarımı açtım. Yeniden makyaj yaptım. Geriye dönemezdim artık. Bir ceket giydim üstüme. Makiniste son duraktan bir önceki durakta durmasını söyledim. İndikten sonra kimliğimi ve banka kartlarımı çöpe atacaktım. Ve sonra dakikalar bile geçmeyecekti. Aileme bir mektup yollamalıydım. Önümdeki yolcudan bir kâğıt ve kalem istedim. " Öncelikle bana ulaşmaya beni bulmaya çalışmayın. Anne ve baba çok kötü bir şey yaptım. Nede-nini anlatamam ama artık kaçmam gerektiğini biliyorum. Elimden işim, sevgilim, hayatım ve geleceğim kayıp gitti. Sizi çok seviyorum. Sizi özleyeceğim. Hoşça kalın. Kızınız.". İndim trenden. Hava, soğuktu. Hâlâ korkuyordum. İçimden bir ses artık özgür olmadığımı söylüyordu... Rumuz :'''Kötü Bir Gün '''Adı –Soyadı : İlayda İLERTEN Sınıfı : 9/A BİR DAMLA KAN Son gücümle kürek çekiyordum. Sandal suyun yüzünde çılgın bir eda ile ilerliyordu. Dalgalar usulca çarpıp, korkak bir çocuk gibi geri çekiliyorlardı. Her şey benden özür diler gibiydi. Az önce yağan yağmur şiddetlenmeye çalışıyordu hâlbuki. Şu an ise duruvermişti. Yalnız gözüküyordum belki de. Oysa öyle değildi. Suda adeta dans eden balıklar, rüzgârın o melodili uğultusu, cıvıltılarıyla gökyüzünü neşelendiren kuşlar… Hepsi benimleydi. Üzülmemeliydim. Hatırlamamalıydım geçmişi. Elimde miydi sanki. Bir şeyler sürekli hatırlatıyordu bana yaşadıklarımı. Ellerim geriye gitmeye başladı. Bir süre sonra sahildeydim yine. Balıkçılar vardı etrafta. Ne arıyorsun burada der gibi bakıyordu hepsi aynı şaşkınlıkla. Bir bayanın sabah sabah orda olması ilginç gelmişti tabi. Günaydın dedim birer birer. Hızlıca geçtim yanlarından. Ne onlar bir şey sorabildi ne de ben bir şey diyebildim. Neden bu saatlerde denize açıldığımı kimse bilemedi. Bilmemeliydi de. Bu hayat yormuştu beni. Sokaklar hareketleniyordu yavaş yavaş. İşe giden orta yaşlı insanlar, okuluna giden gençler, üzgün yüz ifadeleri, şaşkınlıklar, mutlu olanlar… Otobüse bindim. Nereye gideceğim hakkında bir fikrim yoktu. Yaşlı bir kadın binmeye çalışıyordu otobüse. Otobüsçü ise bağırıyordu: — Bineceksen bin artık be kadın! Kim bilir o neye sinirlenmişti bu kadar. Hıncını kadından çıkarıyordu. Patronuyla mı tartıştı sabah yoksa evden çıkarken karısıyla mı? Ya da çocukları mı haylazlık yaptı? Kim bilir neydi sebebi. Her şeyden önce insanların düşüncelerini okuyabilmek, hareketlerinin sebebini öğrenebilmek isterdim. Hayat yalnızca bana zor değildi demek ki. Bir kandamlasının başıma bu kadar iş açacağı aklımın ucundan bile geçmezdi. Bütün bunları düşünürken otobüsün sahil kenarında bir büfede durduğunu fark ettim. 5 yıldır uzak olduğum o manzaraya doyamıyordum. Deniz güneş martılar… Otobüsten tekrar inme ihtiyacı duydum. Bedenim buradaydı ruhum ise yok olmuştu artık. Bir bankta belki de saatlerce oturdum. Kendime geldiğimde güneş batıyordu. Derin düşünceler o geçmeyen şaşkınlıklar beni saatler boyunca dünyadan uzaklaştırmıştı. Aklım hikâyemin başlangıcına gitmişti. Yine bir sonbahar günü bu saatlerde bu şehre veda… Sahneler, kişiler, olaylar, konuşulanlar hala gözümün önündeydi. Küçük bir kasabada yaşıyorduk eşimle birlikte. Sabah erkenden uyanırdık. O zamanlar mutluyduk. Eşime hazırladığım sıcak poğaçaları balkonumuzda yemek, birlikte kahvaltıyı hazırlamak benim vazgeçilmezimdi. Bir avukattım. Eşim de veteriner. Hayvanları çok severdi. Bir köpeğimiz vardı. İsmi Puik. Her sabah mutlaka dolaştırırdım onu. Yine böyle bir sabah eşimin o güzel öpücüğü ve sesiyle uyandım. ‘‘ Hayatım uyan artık. Kahvaltımız hazır. ’’ diyen bir sesti. Çoğu erkekten farklıydı eşim. Bana güzel sürprizler yapmayı severdi. Bu kahvaltıya hayır diyemezdim. Hemen hazırlandım. Kahvaltıyı balkonumuzda yaptık. Çaylarımızı yudumlarken bir yandan da sohbet ediyorduk. Bu sohbetin yaptığımız son sohbetlerden biri olduğunu nerden bilirdim ki. Puik havlamaya başlamıştı. Alıştırdığım gezmeyi istiyordu yine. Ayakkabılarımı giyip bahçeye indim. Puik ile yürümeye başladık. Yolda bir kedi gördü. Sakinleştirmeye çalıştım. Üstüme atlayıp yüzümü çizdi. Kan akmıştı. Kedide yok olmuştu tabi. Puik de yaptığından pişman bir şekilde bakıyordu. Sahibine zarar vermenin üzgünlüğü vardı. Kanı sildim. Aldırış etmedim. 100 metre ileride bir inşaat vardı. Puik birden kaçıp o inşaatın içine girdi. İlk defa böyle bir şey oluyordu. Büyükçe bir inşaattı. Ne tarafa gittiğini bulmaya çalıştım. Yaklaşık 5 dakika sonunda sesini duydum. O yöne doğru ilerledim. Nutkum tutulmuştu. Etrafta kanlar vardı. Tahminim kanların içerden geldiğinden yanaydı. Bir iki adım attıktan sonra kapıyı açtım. Bir de ne göreyim! Parça parça diyebileceğim bir ceset. Kandan korkmazdım ama bu şekilde korkmamak imkânsızdı. Hemen polisi aradım ve durumu bildirdim. Bir yere ayrılmamam gerektiğini söylediler. 10 dakika sonra olay yeri inceleme ekipleri ve polisler oradaydı. Polis: — Buraya ilk defa mı giriyorsunuz? — Evet ilk. Daha önce bu inşaata hiç uğramadım. İfademi alıp bıraktılar. Her şeyin bununla sınırlı olduğunu sanıyordum. Hayatımın yine eskisi gibi devam edeceğini düşünüyordum. Puik’i eve bıraktım. İşime gittim. O ceset, işte o görüntü aklımın ucundan gitmiyordu. Kendimi kötü hissediyordum. Eşimi bile aramamıştım o gün hiç. Normalde her gün konuşurduk. Akşam eve kendimi zor attım. Eşim evdeydi. Anlatıp anlatmamakta kararsız kaldım. Onun da etkilenmesini istemedim. O yüzden hiç bahsetmedim. Diğer akşamlarımızın aksine durgun bir akşam yaşadık. Bu durgunluk 2 gün sürdü. 2. günün sabahı kapının çalışına uyandık. İlk defa o saatlerde kapımız çalınıyordu. Önemli bir şey mi oldu telaşıyla hızlıca kapıya gittik. Kapıyı eşim açtı. Karşısında polisleri görünce telaşı devam etti. Polis memuru: — Alice CARROLL ‘ u aramıştık. Burada mı? — Buyurun benim. — Cinayet masasından geliyoruz. 2 gün önce olan cinayet hakkında kan vermeniz gerekiyordu. — Bir dakika müsaade eder misiniz lütfen? Hazırlanayım. — Tabi. Bekliyoruz. Bu konuşmanın ardından eşimi sakinleştirmem gerekiyordu. Neler olup bittiğini anlatmalıydım. O da bir şey demeden açıklama yapmamı bekliyordu. Polislerin kapıda beklediğini düşünerek olayı kısaca özetledim. O bir şey diyemeden polis arabasına binerek karakola getirildim. Eşimde beni yalnız bırakmadı. Kendi arabasına binerek o da geldi. Neden kan vermem gerektiğini bilmiyordum hastaneye gitmeden önce baş komiser bu konuda şöyle açıklama yaptı: — Olay yerinde 2 tip kan örneği bulduk. Bunlardan birinin ölüye ait olduğu saptandı. Diğerinin ise boğuşma anında akan katilin kanı olduğu düşünülüyor. Bunun için eşleştirme yapmamız gerek. Herkesin protein dokusu farklıdır. Tıpkı parmak izi gibi. Kandaki bu dokuyu inceleyerek katile ulaşabiliriz. Cesedi bulan siz olduğunuz için sizinde kanınıza bakacağız. — Anladım. Tabi ki. Hastaneye doğru yol aldık. İlk defa bir cinayetin şüphelisiydim. Korku, heyecan, şaşkınlık… Hepsi bir aradaydı. Ve hastaneye geldik. Bir an önce kanımı verip gitmek, bu soğuk hastane ortamından uzaklaşmak istiyordum. Öyle de oldu. Odaya girdim. Hemşire beni bekliyordu. Koltuğa oturup gözlerimi kapadım. Kısa sürdü. Kanı vermiştim. Beni tekrar serbest bıraktılar. Eşimde iyi olduğumu görünce işine döndü. Yarım saat sonra bir davam vardı. Telefonla müvekkilimi aradım. Davaya gelemeyeceğimi bildirdim. Gidemezdim. Bu halde kimseyi savunamazdım. Eşimden gelen telefonlar susmuyordu. Beni iyi görmüştü ama aklı bende kalmıştı sanırsam. Ardından onu da aradım hala iyi olduğumu ve eve gideceğimi söyledim. Kısa kestim. Kapattım. Gerçekten de eve gidip dinlenmeyi tercih ettim. Akşama doğru kapı tekrar çaldı. Bu sefer evde tektim. O sıralar televizyon izliyordum. Kalkıp kapıya doğru yürüdüm. Bir telsiz sesi duydum. Polis olduğunu anlamıştım. Tedirginlikle kapıyı açtım. Evet, gelen polislerdi. Hakkımda tutuklama emri olduğunu söylediler. Her şey bir anda gelişmişti. Az önce kumandayı tutan ellerim şu an kelepçelilerdi. Hiçbir şey anlamadan kendimi karakolda buldum. Polisten bir açıklama bekledim. O da benden bekliyordu sanırsam. Söze şöyle girdi: — Olay yerinde bulduğumuz kan örneğiyle sizin kan örneğiniz eşleşti. Bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyorsunuzdur. Yüzünüzdeki çizikler, oradaki kan örneği, cinayet… Her şey sizi gösteriyor. Hem oraya daha önce gitmediğinizi söylediniz. Ama kanınız bunu yalanlıyor. Yarın mahkemeye çıkacaksınız. Bugün nezarethanedesiniz. Az sonra ifadeniz için tekrar gelecekler. Kolayca itiraf edersiniz inşallah. — Hayır. Hayır. Hayır. Ben değilim. Ben bir karıncayı bile ezmedim. Yanlışlık var. Olamaz. Ardından beni dinlemeden yanındaki polislerle konuşan komiser onlara beni işaret etti: — Götürün lütfen. Kâbusta mıydım? Bu imkânsızdı. Ben yapmamıştım. 3 saat o nezarethanede tek başına olmak çok iğrençti. Ziyaretçim olduğunu söylediler. 2 dakika sonra ailem karşımdaydı. Annem, babam, kocam ve kardeşlerim. Hepsi nefretle bakıyordu yüzüme. İnandıramadım yapmadığıma. Onlar da beni suçladı. Sabaha kadar uyuyamadım. Saat 8 sularında mahkemeye götürüldüm. Orada da inkâr ettim. Bir işe yaramadı. Karar: ‘’Müebbet hapis! ‘’ . İşte 5 yılım orda geçti. ‘’Ya nasıl çıktın? Şu an nasıl buradasın? ’’ diye soruyordu sanki izlediğim deniz. 5. Yılımda bir cinayet daha. Gazetelerde ilk manşetti. Aynı yerde 2. Cinayet. Evet. Benim o cesedi bulduğum yerde bir ceset daha bulunmuştu. Benle ilgisini araştırdılar. Sonuçta önceki cinayetin katili bendim ya. Polisler 2. Cinayetin katilini bulmak için aylarca uğraştı. Sonunda katil bulundu. İsim: ‘’Ferenc MOLNAR ‘’ . Katil her şeyi itiraf etti. Ve gerçekler ortaya çıktı. Önceki cinayetin katili de oydu. Ben ona 5 sene evvel o katili sanıldığım cinayetten 2 gün önce kan vermiştim. Benim sanılan kan benimdi evet. Ama benden değil ondan akmıştı. Verdiğim kan onun vücuduna karışmadan cinayet işlemişti. Kayıtlardan bulundu da. Şöyle yazıyordu: ‘’ Alice CARROLL kaza sonucu gelen Ferenc MOLNAR ‘ a 0 rh + kan vermiştir. ‘’. Tarih: ‘’13.11.2003’’. Cinayetten 2 gün öncesi. Her şey anlaşıldı yani. Ama hayatım mahvoldu. Artık bir ailem yok. Eski evimize uğradım taşınmışlar. Tek umudum onların olanları duyup suçsuz olduğumu anlaması, beni bulmaları. Ve tek bildiğim şey her ne olursa olsun şu an buradayım. En çok özlediğim şeyle birlikteyim. Özgürlükle… Evet. Özgürüm… Rumuz : '''Tutkum '''Adı –Soyadı : '''Saadet Sultan ÇULFA '''Sınıfı : 9/A KAFESLER VE MELEKLER -Asırlar önce, insanlar hayallerini ve inançlarını yitirdiler. Yıllarca eksik ve tutsak yaşadılar. Gayelerini unutup, ruhlarını şeytana sattılar, dedi melek. Kanatları dünyayı kaplıyor, iyilik saçıyordu. Sihirli bir efsane kokusu yayılmıştı her tarafa. -Ruhumuzu geri alabilecek miyiz peki, dedim tedirginlikle. Gözlerimin içine baktı. Gözlerinde bir dünya görmüş ,afallamıştım.Usulca yanıma yaklaşıp konuşmaya başladı : -Tabi ki alabilirsiniz .Ama yürekten istemeli önce.İnsanlar , kafeslerini kırabilecek güce sahipler;lakin çoğu bu gücün farkına varmadan dünyaya veda etmek zorunda kalıyor. Güneşe baktı uzun uzun. -Aslında insanın tek sorunu: değişiklikten, bir adım atmaktan korkması, dedi . Bir ejderha bilgeliği vardı konuşmasında, masal gibiydi. Sonra hafifçe tebessüm etti: -Şimdi ,dedi. -Kafeslerini kırmaya ne dersin? Dediğinden hiçbir şey anlamamış, şaşkınlıkla onu izliyordum. Elimden tutup beni denize doğru çekti.Ellerinde şefkati hissettim.Koşmaya başladık.Çocukluğumda , beraber dans ettiğimiz rüzgar da bize eşlik etti.Birbirimize tebessüm edip ,güçlendik. Ufuk çizgisine değmek istiyorduk hepimiz.Koştuk, koştuk,koştuk… *** Soğuk ve karanlık bir güne, telefonun canhıraş çığlıklarıyla uyandığımda, yorganın altından çıkmak istememiş, düşüncelere dalmıştım.Kaç yıldır böyle bir rüya görmüyordum acaba ? Geceler, üst üste gördüğüm kabuslarla ve soluk soluğa, ter içinde, ani uyanışlarımla doluydu; ama bu sefer gördüğüm şey bambaşkaydı.Efsanelerde anlatıldığı gibiydi tıpkı:Kocaman kanatları tüm dünyayı saracak kuvvete sahipti.O azametli,bir o kadar da masumdu.Müşfik edasıyla gözlerimin içine bakmış, ellerimi tutmuştu.Her şeyin hiçleştiğini hissettiğim anda aynı zamanda içimdeki bir şeylerin güçlendiğini hissetmiştim.O melek bana yeni bir hayat vermişti sanki.Kafeslerimi kırmamı sağlamıştı.”Ama o bir melek” dedim kendime.”Güneşe, sevgiye ait.”Ne diye, intihar düşünceleri olan,karamsar ve pes etmiş bir kadının rüyasına girmişti ?Hayat yine bana bir ışık gösterip,onu takip etmemi söyleyecek, sonra benimle alay edip ,kör kuyulara hapsedecekti ruhumu.Belli ki yine benimle oynamak istiyordu.Ama hayır, bu sefer kanmayacaktım bu yalanlara.Saçlarımın beyazlaması boşuna mıydı sanki ! Ben her tel beyaza çaldığında hayatın başka bir yüzünü öğrenmiştim.Olgundum artık.Ama kafam her zamankinden daha çok karışıktı. Zorlukla kalkıp banyoya girdim.Müdürün filmlerdeki kötü adamlara şaşılacak derecede benzediğini düşünürken, aynada bir kadın yüzüyle karşılaştım.Tuhaf tuhaf bakıyordu bana, şaşırmış gibiydi.Saçlarına aklar düşmüş, yüzü solmuştu.Yirmi dokuzundaydı oysa.Bu hayat ne kadar da değiştirmişti onu.En pahalı kremler,jeller yüzüne tebessüm getirmiyordu ki.Gözlerinin ferinin kaçtığını fark ettim.Kaybetmişti aynadaki kadın,sevgiyi yitirmişti. Modern hayat ona her şeyin en pahalısını sunmuş ama sevgiyi unutmuştu.Ondan ruhunu çalmıştı.Güçlü gibi görünen bir zavallıydı.Dua etmiyor ,yakarmıyor , yardım isteyemiyordu kaç yıldır.Onun ilahı paraydı.Paranın önünde eğiliyordu.Ağlayacak gibi oldu bir an,yakaracak gibi oldu.İçinde bulunduğu keşmekeş canını acıtıyordu ama susuyordu.Aynada gördüğüm kadın,tüm gerçekliğiyle bendim.Aynaya bakmamaya özen gösterip yüzümü yıkadım. Üstümü aceleyle giyindim. Evden çıktım korkuyla.Dışarı çıktığımda önce bir rüzgar yaladı yüzümü.Sonra çöp tenekesini karıştıran bir çocuğa takıldı gözüm.Henüz çalışmak için çok küçüktü ,hem de böyle bir işte.Bu haline rağmen hiç söylenmiyordu.Ekmek parasını kazanmalıydı.Sokaklar ışığını yitirirken en çok acıyı çocuklara bahşetmişti.Kara bulutlar onların başında gezinmiş ama onları yağmurlarından mahrum bırakmıştı.Şeytan bir tek onların kalplerine giremiyordu ,girseydi ölürdü.Bana dönüp gözlerimin içine baktığında hayata karşı pes etmemiş bu küçük adamla yüzleşemeyeceğimi anlayıp ,gözlerimi kaçırdım.Arabaya bindim.Sonra istemesem de şehrin boğucu trafiğine girdim, şehir güneşi istemiyordu artık.Vicdan azabı çekmeden kafaya sıkan katilleri, gözünü paranın boyadığı adamları,riyakar insanları istiyordu.Merhametsiz insanları çağırıyordu yanına.Şehir beni istiyordu. Bankaya geldiğimi son anda fark ettim.Kapıdan içeri girmeden önce bir an durak- sadım.Ceketimi düzeltip içeri girdim.İçeri girdiğimde çalışanlar kafalarını kaldırıp bana bir göz attılar.Muhtemelen ceketimin hangi marka olduğunu düşünüyorlar ,”Bu kadın neden saçını sürekli topuz yapıyor” diye söyleniyorlardı kendi kafalarında.Sonra tekrar işlerine döndüler. Küf kokan karanlık, bir sigara dumanı gibi saçlarımıza dolanıyor, bir “Günaydın !” lafını birbirimizden esirgememize neden oluyordu.Neden bu kadar korkuyorduk ki? Bir ”Günaydın” diyebilmek ne eksiltecekti? Şehrin Tanrısı insanların arasındaki bağları koparıyor, yalnız insanlar türüyordu.Hepimiz kendi karamsarlığımızda tutsaktık. Odama girdiğimde dikdörtgen, ahşap masa ve üzerinde yığılmış bir sürü dosya beni bekliyordu.Yıllarca umutlarımı vermiştim buraya.Yıllarca bu dosyalarda gezinmişti gözüm.İyi işlerim oldukça , kaybetme korkusu büyümüştü içimde.Başarılı oldukça ,başaramama korkusuyla karşılaşmıştım.Bu oda korkularla ,nefretlerle,özlemlerle ;insana dair ne kadar his varsa, hepsiyle doluydu.Evet , buradan aldığım para çok iyiydi,parayla mutlu olmuştum çoğu zaman.Para tıpkı diğer insanlar gibi,benimde ilahım oldu.Hep kurbanlar sunduk ona.Masum çocuklar koyduk önüne,taze umutlar koyduk.Etrafında markalı kıyafetlerimizle ayinler yaptık.İnsanlığın bir bataklığa düştüğünün farkına varamadık , kendimizi bilemedik aslında.Ben de kaybetmiş ,düşmüştüm bir kere.Güneşin tekrar doğacağına inanmıyordum. Düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp işime koyuldum.Veriler iyiydi.Kredi kartı kullanmayan tek bir insan bile kalmayacaktı yakında.İlahımız olan paranın,elçileri kredi kartlarıydı.Tüm dünyaya bir virüs gibi yayılıyorlardı.Sevmediğim bir işi yapıyordum.Bir yandan kredi kartlarını lanetliyor ,diğer yandan onu yaymaya çalışıyordum.Çelişkinin büyük çocuğuydum ben. Dosyaların henüz çeyreğini bitirdiğim sırada telefon uzun uzun çaldı.Kim arıyordu acaba ?Korkuyla telefonun ekranına baktım.Arayan annemdi.Dosyaları elimden bırakıp telefonu açtım. -Alo, kızım, dedi annem.Sesi soğuk geliyordu. Yaprakların, rüzgarın, sokaktan geçen bir ambulansın sesini duyuyordum.Tozlanmış anılar çaldı kapımı.Annemi gördüm ilk önce.Annemin sesi çok kötü bir şey olduysa böyle çıkardı. -Alo, kızım. Orda mısın? ,dedi. -Evet, anne.Bir şey mi oldu ? -Ben…Ben bunu nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilemiyorum,dedi.Göz bebeklerim büyümüştü. -Anne! Söyle, ne oldu? ,dedim bağırarak. -Ba-b-an. Babanı kaybettik,dedi.Mezardan geliyordu sanki sesi. Şimdiye kadar alıştığım her şey:faksların,bilgisayarların,müdürün,müşterilerin,çalışanların sesleri,bir oraya bir buraya koşuşturmalar:kulağımın bellediği bu tempo yavaş yavaş sönüyordu.Hiçbir şey duymaz olmuştum.Sadece annemin hüznünü ve kendi kalbimi duyabiliyordum.Hüznümüz ortaktı.Ama bende vicdan azabı da vardı.Keşke geçen hafta sonu onları görmeye gitseydim. Annem: -Kızım, dedi. -Burada olman gerek.Sana ihtiyacım var. Zaman kendini kaybetti, mekan kendini kaybetti.Her şey sonsuzla ,boşlukla doluyor,renkler karışıyordu.Yok olmak istedim,hiç doğmamış olmak.En kolayı buydu.Bir hiç olup hissizleşmek.Zaman ve mekan algısını kaybedince,ben kendimi de kaybettim.Önümdeki boşluğa acı,azap akıyordu her hücremden.Melekle şeytan savaşmayı bırakıp beni izlemeye koyuldu.Şehir sömürmeyi bırakıp usulca bir çocuğa dönüştü:çünkü o da boyun eğiyordu. Ölüme herkes boyun eğerdi.”Ölüm insanları eşitler” demişti birisi. -Kızım, iyi misin, dedi annem kırılgan bir sesle. -Geleceğim, diyebildim sadece.Sonra telefonu kapattım.Uzun süre sessizlik oldu.Sonu belli olmayan bir yolda naçar kalmıştım.İşte, hep başkalarına uğrayan,başkalarının annesini,babasını alan ölüm ,şimdi bana uğramış,can evimden vurmuştu.Kalbimde babamın yerine ani bir darbeyle yerleşmişti ölüm.Her şey anlamını kaybetmişti.Dünyadaki bütün acı çekenlerin yüreği,yüreğim olmuştu. Canım çok acıyordu. Müdür odaya girmiş, koltuğa oturmuş:ama ben fark etmemiştim. -İyi misiniz, Leyla hanım.Çok solgun görünüyorsunuz.Yoksa dosyalar mı korkuttu gözünüzü? Sesinde alaycı bir ton vardı. Tekrar sessizlik oldu. -Leyla Hanım.Leyla Hanım, dedi tekrar. -Özür dilerim ,ben…şey. -Ne söyleyecekseniz söyleyin.Acelem var.Lütfen ,dedi .Kaşlarını çatmıştı. -Ben…Benim çıkmam gerek ,deyip koşarak indim merdivenleri. Büyük bir hışımla kendimi dışarı atmıştım.Rüzgarı,yıldızları ve ayı da yanıma alarak bir bank aramaya koyuldum.Sokak kesif bir hüzün kokuyordu.Her şey ağlıyordu babamı kaybetmeme.Bir bank bulup ıslaklığına aldırmadan oturdum.Kollarımla sardım kendimi.Ne kadar ani olmuştu bu ölüm,ne kadar da acıtmıştı canımı?Çocukluğumdan beri bundan korkmuştum.Ölümlerden ve mezarlardan.Şimdi, kahramanım olan bir adamı kaybetmenin acısıyla kıvranıyor,onu toprağın altında bırakma düşüncesi delip geçiyordu bedenimi.Her şeyin bir kabus olmasını diliyordum. Zaten karanlıktım, şimdi son kalan mum ışığı da sönmüştü. Gök gürüldedi, yağmur iyice hızlandı.Derin bir iç çekişten sonra bankaya geri dönmeye karar verdim.Gidip,müdürden izin istemeli,babamı son kez olsa görmeliydim.Hem burada, bu insanlarla, bu acıya dayanamazdım:ama annem yanımda olursa beni kucaklar,içimi ısıtabilirdi. Yavaş yavaş yürüdüm sevgisini yitirmiş bir şehrin sokaklarında.Cehenneme dönüştürmüştük sokakları.Şehir hükmetmiş ,tutsaklığa mahkum etmişti bizi.Bir yanımda ölüm vardı ,diğer yanımda hayat.İkisi de aynıydı şimdiye kadar.Babamı özlüyordum. Çalışanların süzücü ve rahatsız edici bakışlarından sıyrılarak müdürün odasına girdim. Müdür: -Ooo! Leyla Hanım.Sonunda hatanızı anlayıp ,döndünüz demek ,dedi.Belli ki kızmıştı. -Ben..Ben öyle birden çıktığım için özür dilerim.Benim sizden bir haftalık izin istemem gerek,dedim. -Yapmayın ama! İşlerimizin çok yoğun olduğunu en iyi siz biliyorsunuz.Üstüne üstlük herkes izin istemeye başladı.Kusura bakmayın ama,dedi. Sözünü kesip: -Babam öldü benim, dedim sadece. Ne diyeceğini bilemedi müdür.Etrafına bakınıp tekrar bana döndü: -Şunu baştan söyleseydiniz.Tamam, izin veririm.Ama sadece beş gün. Bir şey demeden çıkıp, koşarak odama girdim.Çantamı ve paltomu alıp bankadan aceleyle çıktım.Elim ayağıma dolaşmıştı.Yanımda acı ve onun çocukları vardı.Yakama tutunmuş,beni asfalta doğru çekmeye çalışıyorlardı.”Pes et” diyorlardı.”Kasabana dönmeye gücün yok.Baban öldü.” Ama dinlemedim onları.İlk defa çabuk pes etmedim.Arabaya bindim. Bankadan eve gitmem, evde hemen çantaya iki-üç kıyafet sıkıştırmam ,kapıyı kilitleyip aşağı inmem yıllarımı almıştı sanki. Arabaya tekrar binip, koltuğa yerleştiğimde dünya üstüme çöküyordu.Bir yola çıkıyordum.Onsuz bir dünyada ona gidiyordum.Gözlerimi kapattım.Meleği düşündüm ,denizi düşündüm.Babamı düşündüm.Derin bir nefes alıp anahtarı çevirdim.Üç buçuk-dört saatlik yol vardı önümde.En geç ,on, orda olacaktım. Uzun bir yoldu bu.Küçükken dinlediğim masallar çıkmıştı önüme.Babam masallar anlatmıştı,mutlu sonla biterdi her şey.Gökyüzü benimdi,yıldızlar benim,çiçekler benimdi.Gökkuşağı rengindeki elbisemle dönerdim babamın etrafında,rüzgarla birlikte ,dans ederek dönerdik.Rüzgar çok severdi bizi.Onla birlikte dönmek başımı döndürürdü. Yalpalayıp düşeceğim sırada,babam beni tutardı.Güçlü kollarıyla sımsıkı sarardı sonra.Babam beni kucaklarken her şey gülümserdi bize.Güneş gülümserdi.Bizim için doğardı sanki. Ben masumdum, hayat masumdu.Penceremde gördüğüm canavarlar da masumdu o zamanlar. Yollar, babamla yürüdüğüm zamanlar çiçeklerle dolardı. Şimdiyse babamla arama giriyorlardı. İki saat olmuştu yola çıkalı.Daha yakındım babama. Kasabama giderken ruhuma da yolculuk ediyordum. Ruhumda geceydi vakit.Yıllardır böyleydi.O kasabadan ayrılalı beri gün doğmamıştı çorak topraklarımda.Gecenin her zerresi ateşti ama göstermezdi kendini.Ben ne zaman yıldızlardan bir parça koparmaya çalışsam ellerimi yakardı.Bir çocuk gözüyle baktım geceye.Her zaman sabah olsun istedim. Bulutları aradım ama gözlerim hep boşlukta kayboldu.Artık,ümidimi kesip,sadece bana verilen zamanın tükenmesini beklemeye başladım.Bir mezar bile kazdım kendime.Öldüğüm an yüreğim azat olacaktı.Ama ölümden de korktum sonraları.Sürekli aradım.Ne aradığımı bilmeden, garip bir yolcu gibi dolaştım zihnimde.Bir çıkmaza girdim sonra.Benimkisi başı ,sonu belli olmayan bir hikayeydi.Kayıptı.Kayıplık onu mahkum etti.Sancısı vardı,kurtulmak istiyordu ama kıramıyordu kafeslerini. Yine başka diyarlara sürüklenmiştim.Zihnim yine bana serüvenimi anlatırken çocukluğum arabaya bindi.Kumral, yeşil gözlü bir kız çocuğu olarak gelmişti yanıma. -Kasabamıza geldik, dedi.Anladım ki o kız çocuğu benmişim. Mesafe azaldıkça yavaşladım.Rüzgarı kokladım doyasıya.Babamın sesini duyar gibi oldum.Sonra açık pembe renginde bir ev gördüm.Rengi gözlerimi acıtmış,gözyaşlarımı çalmaya çalışmıştı.Çocukluğum bana baktı ,masumdu yüzü.Ama bana kızgın olduğunu biliyordum.Yeşil gözleri büyümüştü.Ağlasaydım affedecekti beni,küçük kollarıyla bana sarılacaktı.Ama ağlamadım,güçsüz görünmek istemiyordum.Ağlarsam içimde biriktirdiğim ne varsa dışarı çıkardı.Bunu istemiyordum kesinlikle. Arabayı durdurdum.İçerideki seslere kulak kesildim.Birileri ağlıyordu ama sonra arabanın sesini duymuş olacaklar ki susup dışarı çıktılar.İlk teyzem göründü , arkasından ,yüz yıl yaşlanmış gibi görünen annem.Her şey bir girdaba dönüştü.Arabadan inip ,bahçe kapısını açtım.Şimdi ben de o girdaba katılmış,savruluyordum. Babamın bahçeden çıkıp gelmesini bekledim.Derken annemin sağ tarafındaki masada duran şapkaya takıldı gözüm.Babamın şapkasıydı bu,onsuz ne kadar zavallı görünüyordu her şey.Onsuzluk düşüncesi canımı sıkmış,hiddetlenmiştim birden. -Babam nerde ,dedim onlara.Sesim yüksek çıkmıştı.İçimden kaderime lanet ediyor,her şeye sövüyordum.Sadece öfkeydi bu.Acıdan sonra sessizce gelen, sonra da çığlıklar atan öfke.Annem ağlamaya başladı.Ama hiçbir şey umrumda değildi,ben babamı görmek istiyordum.Babamın cansız bedeniyle karşılaşma,ölümle yüzleşme korkum geçiverdi,annemin yanından geçip hızla,kapıya yöneldim.Amcam engel olmaya çalıştı ,sonra gözlerimi gördü ve önümden boyun eğerek çekildi. Babamın üzerine beyaz bir çarşaf örtülmüştü.”Hayır” dedim kendi kendime.Acının rengi siyah değildi.Acı bembeyazdı.Kış beyazdı ,kefen beyazdı. Acı buz gibiydi, hem üşütür, hem de yakardı.Gidip çarşafı açtım,bunu nasıl yaptığımı bilmiyordum ama çarşafı açmış,babamın yüzüne bakmıştım.Yüzü beyazdı.Ama huzurlu görünüyordu ,ruhunu teslim etmeden önce tebessüm kondurmuştu dudaklarına.Ağlamamak mümkün değildi artık.İnatlaşmadım gözyaşlarıma ,sel gibi aktılar.Yıllar sonra yeniden ağlayabilmek rahatlattı beni.Annemin kollarını hissettim sonra ,sıcacıktı.Sabaha kadar ağladık.Acımızı paylaştık birbirimizle.İkimizde hayatımızda en çok sevdiğimiz adama ağlıyorduk. Annem bakışlarını benden ayırmıyordu.Anne yüreği ya ,bana da acıyordu.Ellerim titriyordu.Annem bana kalın bir ceket verdiyse de üşüyordum.Hava ilk kez bu kadar soğuktu.Evimizde bir güneş batmıştı çünkü. Komşular geldi ,gitti,babamın arkadaşları uğradı.Bir süre sonra babamın cenazesi yıkandı.,Ölümün kokusunu alıyor, gözlerim kararıyordu.Hayat bana kılıçlarını çekti,bense beyaz bayrağı.Beyaz bayrağı elimde tutarken babamın huzuru aklıma geliyor,bayrağı indirmeye çalışıyor ama yapamıyordum. Babamı toprak isteyince, defnettiler onu.Damarlarımdan kan çekilmiş,gözüme hücum etmişti.Kan ağlıyordum.Babamın üzerine toprak atıyorlardı.Ben hiç atmadım.Onu toprağa mahkum eden ben olmamalıydım.Bir kutunun içinde ,yalnız başına ne yapardı babam? Özlemez miydi bizi? Denizi seyretmek istemez miydi? O gün hiçbir şey somutlaşmadı, belli belirsiz insanlar gelip gitti.Aralarında mırıldanıp ,bana baktılar.Onlara göre ölen ölürdü zaten,acıyı arkada kalanlar çekerdi.Film şeridi gibi geçti her şey.Ben bir kabusta çırpındım ama uyanamadım.yarı ölüydüm o gün.Kalbim atmak istemedi,ayaklarımsa taşımakta tereddüt etti.Adımı kaybettim bir ara ,kim olduğumu bilemedim.Kayboldum.Cevapsız bir sürü soru yığıldı kafamda.Her şey bu kadar mıydı? Ölenler unutulur muydu zaman geçtikçe? O zaman neden vardık? Hep bu kadar ani mi gelirdi ayrılıklar? Görüntüler yavaş yavaş kayboldu.Sonra annemle ayrıldık mezarlıktan.Babamı bıraktık orda. Günler geçiyor ,ama ben onun öldüğünü kabullenemiyordum.Annem benimle konuşmaya çalışıyor ama ağzımı bıçak açmıyordu.Gerçek dünyayla aram kopmuştu ,sadece bilinç altımın yarattığı bir dünyada geziniyordum.Ama kimsenin fark etmediği bir şey vardı.Ben her şeye rağmen derinliklerimde bir yerde huzurun kıpırdandığını hissediyordum.Çünkü babamın son tebessümü kalbime kazınmış ve doya doya ağlayabilmiştim.Babamla konuşma isteği doğuyordu içimde ,onu özlüyordum.Kimseye haber vermeden, paltomu yanıma alıp babamın yanına gittim.Toprağıyla oynayıp,arayışımı anlattım ona.Hayallerimin hiç gerçekleşmediğini,art arda darbeler aldığımı,hayattan ve onun entrikalarından sıkıldığımı söyledim. -İnsanları sevmiyorum.Sen onların iyi olduğunu söylemiştin ama değiller , ya da değiştiler mi bilmiyorum baba.Kendimi de sevmiyorum. Diğerleri gibi oldum, onların nefret ettiğim huyları bana geçti.Baba,aynı olmak tutsaklık değil midir ? Ruhunu bulamamak, sevgisiz yaşamak bu çağın tutsaklığı değil mi? Ahh.Bilmiyorum ki. Sen olsaydın yardım ederdin ama gittin.İşte.Beni duyduğunu biliyorum.Keşke gitmeseydin.Yine romanlar okurdun bana. Onunla derdimi paylaştım.Yüküm hafifledi. Amcam beni bulduğunda babamla konuşuyordum. Ayağa kalkmama yardım etti babamın küçük kardeşi.Sonra telaşla konuştu: -Nerelerdeydin, seni çok merak ettik.Annene yazık ,kadıncağız ölüp ölüp dirildi.Hadi bize acımadın ,kendine acı bre kızım . Amcamın konuşması çok hoşuma gitmişti, beni merak eden insanların olduğunu hatırladım.Beni seven insanların olduğunu.Tebessüm ettim ona: -Tamam amca, iyiyim ben. Söz.Bir daha haber vermeden çıkmam. Aynı sözü, bir on beş yıl önce babama vermiştim . -He, şöyle.Gel bakalım ağabeyimin yadigarı.Gel de dolaşalım seninle.Hem sana söylemem gereken şeyler var. Koluna girdim, ikimizde arkamıza dönüp, babama veda ettik.Mezarlıktan çıkıp ,kasabanın tek parkında dolaşmaya başladık. -Kızım, dedi amcam. -Evet amca, dedim usulca. Amcam: -Baban seni çok severdi, bilirsin.Son zamanlarda da çok özlemişti seni.Arıyordun aramasına da, buraya gelmeni istiyordu. Gözlerim dolmuştu. -Aman kızım, ağlama.Suçlu hissetme kendini.Baban da biliyordu çok yoğun olduğunu.Hepimiz biliyorduk.Hem sen bilirsin babanı.Kocaman yüreği vardı onun.Alınır mı hiç sana? Kızar mıydı hiç biricik kızına? ,dedi amcam . -Kızmazdı, dedim.Ama yüreğim burkulmuştu. Amcam gülümsedi.Sonra konuşmasına devam etti: -Aslında sana söylemek istediğim şey şu, dedi.Ceketinin cebinden bir zarf çıkarttı ve bana uzattı. -Bu zarfta sana yazılmış bir vasiyet var.Ağabeyim bana vermişti bunu ,sana vereyim diye,dedi. Babam bana bir vasiyet bırakmıştı, bu kendimi iyi hissettirmişti.Vasiyeti okurken onunla konuşuyor gibi hissedecek,onu dinleyecek ve istediği şeyi layıkıyla yerine getirecektim. İki-üç dal kıpırdamış, çiçekler sallanmaya başlamıştı.Rüzgarla birlikte babam da gelmişti parka sanki. Zarfı alıp teşekkür ettim.Amcam: -Bu işte hallolduğuna göre eve dönelim derim ben.Hem hava soğudu.Tüh! Annengile haber vermeyi unuttuk.Kesecekler valla bizi ,dedi telaşlı telaşlı. O kadar cana yakındı ki amcam, telaşı bile insanı güldürüyordu.Bir tebessümle masumlaştık ikimiz de.Sonra eve doğru yürüdük. *** Babam vasiyetinde kendisi için değil, benim için bir şey istiyordu.”Kulübeye gitmeni istiyorum” diyordu.Sahildeki o küçük kulübeye.Çocukluğumun geçtiği kulübe.Ruhumu beslediğim kulübe.Oraya gitmek çok iyi bir fikirdi. “Bu mektup eline geçtiğinde ben ölmüş olacağım ,kızım.Benim için üzülme.Bir masalda olduğumuzu düşün, ben yıldızlardayım, seni izliyorum.Seni,anneni,amcanı..Hepinizi görüyor ve tebessüm ediyorum size.Hep yanındayım ben,sakın aksini düşünme. Kulübeye gitmeni istiyorum senden. Orda acın diner bir nebze.Üzülme kızım.Ağlama demiyorum sana ,tabi ki ağlayacaksın.Ağlamak bir güçsüzlük ifadesi değildir.Ağlamak içindekileri boşaltma cesaretini gösterebilmektir.Ağladıkça rahatlar ve olgunlaşırsın.” Beni okuyordu babam.Beni ,bana anlatıyordu.Rahatça ağlayabileceğimi söylüyordu. Babam her zaman olduğu gibi yardım ediyordu bana.Belki bedeni burada değildi ama bunu bir şekilde beceriyordu işte.Elimden tutuyordu. “Kendine inanmalısın, kızım.Bazı şeyleri değiştirebileceğine inanmalısın.Beki kaybedeceksin.Ama yılmayacaksın.Yenilmeyi bilmelisin ,yenilgi öyle sandığımız kadar kötü bir şey değildir.Aslında bizi hayata hazırlayan ,yenilgilerdir.Yenilgiler ,senin gücündür kızım.Gücün...Bunu böyle bilmeni isterim…Yenilgiyi kabul etmeyen kendini oyalıyor, kendi yoluna taş koyuyordur” Bir masal işitiyordum.Çok uzakta değil,yakınlardan geliyordu ses.Yüreğimden geliyordu. *** Sahil boyunca yürümüş, kulübeye doğru gidiyordum.Serin kumun üzerinde rahatlamış,göğüs kafesim genişlemişti.Denizin cezp edici güzelliği ve küçüklükten beri esrarengiz olarak gördüğüm ufuk çizgisi yine beni başka dünyalara götürmüştü.Martılar,kayalıklardan denize doğru uçuyor,dalgalara tempo tutturuyordu.Bir ressamın tablosundan fırlamıştı burası.Ben özgürlüğü burada tatmıştım. Kulübeye giden her adım çocukluğuma da gidiyordu.Gökyüzü daha parlaktı bugün.Gökyüzü renginde gömleği vardı babamın.Ne zaman buraya gelsek o gömleği giyer,gökyüzü ve denizle bütünleşir,onların arasında kaybolurdu.İşte bundandır ki babam denizdi benim için.Sonsuza uzanırdı,kimi zaman coşkun kimi zaman da sakin.Ama her zaman müşfik olan deniz.Babam gökyüzüydü.Uçmayı öğrenmiştim orda.Bulutlarında gezinmiş,kuşlara el sallamıştım.Kuşlar o günleri hatırladılar ve şaşırdılar buraya tek gelmeme.”Babamı kaybettik” dedim.Ağladılar bir müddet.Beni sahiplendiler sonra.Acımı unutturmaya çalıştılar.Eski günlerden görüntüler verdiler elime. Yedi yaşına bastığım gün, babam bana yüzmeyi öğretmişti. -Gösterdiğim şekilde ellerini ve ayaklarını hareket ettirmelisin, demişti babam. -Baba, ben korkuyorum.Deniz içine alacak beni,demiş,telaşlanmıştım Gözleri parlamıştı, biraz gülmüş sonra konuşmaya başlamıştı: -Korkma kızım.Korkarsan batarsın.Sen iyi şeyleri düşün.Kendine güven,yapabilirim de.Denize sonsuzluğundan,güzelliğinden bahset.İkiniz bir olun,kalbini dinlesin deniz. Bunları yaparsan çok güzel yüzeceksin, demişti. -Baba, demiştim usulca. -Ben yinede korkuyorum.Deniz beni dinlemiyor. -Peki öyleyse, demişti .Neşeliydi.Konuşmaya devam etti: -Ben seni tutacağım, sakın aksini düşünme.Hep yanındayım ,tamam mı ? ,demişti güven dolu bir sesle. Kolaylıkla öğrenmiştim yüzmeyi. Kulübenin görüntüsü geçmişten alıverdi beni.Orda duruyordu işte.Ağır ağır yürüdükten sonra kulübenin kapısında durdum.Her şey değişecekti,bunu hissediyordum.Son kez düşündüm.O sırada telefonumun sesi ürkütmüştü beni.Bankadan arıyorlardı.Telefonu açtım. -Alo ! Alo, Leyla hanım. -Buyurun. -Bugün 7.gün oluyor ama siz hala ortalıklarda yoksunuz.Ne yapalım şimdi !Hemen gelecek misiniz yoksa işten mi kovulmak istersiniz?(!) İşte bu benim için bir şanstı. -Ben gelmiyorum, dedim.”Ne yaparsanız yapın, sonra istifa dilekçemi size veririm.Merak etmeyin dedim,sakin sakin. -Peki, öyle olsun.Döndüğünüzde kapımda yalvarmazsınız umarım,dedi müdür,gururu incinmişti. -Öyle bir şey yapmayacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz, deyip telefonu kapattım Bir parça daha iyiydim şimdi, bir parçam daha kurtulmuştu o sefil hayattan. Kulübenin kapısındaki kilidi açtım önce.Kalbime vurulmuş bir kilit de açılmış oldu böylece.Kapıyı yavaş yavaş araladığımda içerden bir ışık süzmesi yayılmış,gözümü kamaştırmıştı.O kadar renkliydi ki içerisi ,o kadar anı kokuyordu ki acele edip içeri girdim.Konuştuğumda bile eksikliği gören,yarım kalmışlık hissinden kurtulamayan ben şimdi tamamlanmış,boşluklarımı doldurmuştum.Kulübeyle bir bütün olmuştuk. Karşımda babamın kitaplığı duruyordu.Tozla kaplanmış on beş-yirmi kitap vardı.Onları okumuştu babam bana. Babam benim, kitaplara hayran olduğumu sanırdı.Ama ben kitaplardan çok onun sesini duymayı sevmiştim.Kulübe bizim konuşmalarımızla, masallarımızla, sevgimizle beslenmişti.Şimdi bana sevgiyi sunuyordu.Babam buraya gelmemi söylemişti.Çünkü ancak burada güçlenebilirdim. Şimdi o şehirdeki her şeyi satmayı düşünüyordum.Belki bunun karşılığında ruhumu alırdım. Babamın varlığını çok yoğun hissediyordum.Derken dışarıdan onun sesi geldi.Hemen dışarı fırladım.Benimkisi küçücük bir ümitti ama gerçekti işte.İnanamıyordum,kalbim küt küt atıyor ,bacaklarım titriyordu.Ordaydı.Rüyamda gördüğüm melek gibiydi tıpkı. Bana doğru yaklaştı babam. -Bir gün biri her şeyi yeniden yazmaya karar vermiş, ruhunu istemiş, özgürlüğünü istemiş. Bir yıldız duymuş bu kişiyi, kaymış yeryüzüne.O yıldızın üstünde de ben vardım işte.Seni izlediğimi söylemiştim,dedi. Ya bir masaldaydık ya da bir rüyada. -Baba, dedim zorlukla. -Her şey için teşekkür ederim.Sen hep benim yanımdaydın.Tutsaklığımı,çaresizliğimi fark ettin. -Bu kişisel bir sorun değil, dedi babam.Sonra anlatmaya başladı tane tane: -Asırlar önce, insanlar; hayallerini ve inançlarını yitirdiler .Yıllarca eksik ve tutsak yaşadılar.Gayelerini unutup ,ruhlarını şeytana sattılar ,dedi . Kanatları dünyayı kaplıyor, iyilik saçıyordu.Sihirli bir efsane kokusu yayılmıştı her tarafa. -Ruhumuzu geri alabilecek miyiz peki, dedim tedirginlikle. -Tabi ki alabilirsiniz.Ama yürekten istemeli önce.İnsanlar , kafeslerini kırabilecek güce sahipler;lakin çoğu bu gücün farkına varmadan dünyaya veda etmek zorunda kalıyor,dedi. Güneşe baktı uzun uzun. -Aslında insanın tek sorunu: değişiklikten, bir adım atmaktan korkması, dedi . Sonra hafifçe tebessüm etti: -Şimdi, dedi. -Kafeslerini kırmaya ne dersin ? Her şeyi anlayabiliyordum şimdi.Babamın yüzünde evreni görebiliyordum. O şehrin derin çukurlarından ancak umutlarımla, hayallerimle kurtulabilirdim.Modern hayata tutsak olmamak için “kendim” olmalıydım.Yüreğime kulak vermeli ,kendi yolumu kendim çizmeliydim.Geceler varsa yıldızlar da vardı.Gecenin en karanlık vaktinde sabahın yaklaştığını bilmeliydim.Korkmadan kollarımı sonsuza açabilmeli, tüm evreni kucaklayabilmeliydim.Bu kadar basitti her şey.Sevdiğin bir şarkıyı mırıldanmak gibi tıpkı.İhtiyar bir adama tebessüm etmek gibi.Tutsaklık ,sevdiğin şehirde olamamaktı ,sevdiklerinle olamamak.Kayıp yaşamak. Bir savaşçı gibi hissediyordum kendimi.Nice kayıplardan sonra , galip gelmiştim bu savaşta.Ruhum azat olmuştu. Elimden tutup beni denize doğru çekti babam.Ellerinde şefkati hissettim.Koşmaya başladık.Çocukluğumda , beraber dans ettiğimiz rüzgar da bize eşlik etti.Birbirimize tebessüm edip ,güçlendik. Ufuk çizgisine değmek istiyorduk hepimiz.Koştuk, koştuk,koştuk… Rumuz : '''Gölge '''Adı –Soyadı : Şebnem Perihan GÖK Sınıfı : 9/B SATILIK YAŞAM Artvin’de bir asliye ceza mahkemesindeki sanık sandalyesinin çaprazındaki duvarda delikte yaşayan fare, 1961 Anayasası’nın eski bir nüshasını kemiriyordu. Sanki kanunları biliyormuşçasına değiştirilmesi ve değiştirilmesi teklif bile edilemeyen ilk maddelerine hiç dokunmamış bu ilginç fareyi ne yazık ki gören ya da umursayan yoktu o an mahkemede. Sanık sandalyesinde on beş yaşlarında, zayıf kavruk, sanki elinde görünmez kirler varmış da ellerini birbirine sürterek onları temizlemeye çalışıyormuş gibi görünen, başı öne eğik, bir çocuk oturuyordu. Arkasında annesi olması muhtemel, ağlamaktan gözleri şişmiş, soluk fıstık yeşili üzerinde kırmızı güller bulunan bir başörtüsü takmış, ufak tefek bir kadın oturuyordu. Sürekli ağladığı için göz rengi tam seçilemeyen bu kadının dışında bir de yaşlı adam vardı salonda. Bembeyaz sakalları ve simsiyah gözleri olan bu adam yaşına göre oldukça dinç görünüyordu. Oturuşundan ve giyim tarzından yörenin ağalarından biri olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Yaşlı adamın ikide bir baktığı altın köstekli saatinden ve sol elinin serçe parmağındaki aile yadigarı yüzükte bulunan, devasa boyuttaki zümrütte onun zenginliğini abartılı bir şekilde gösterme isteğini ortaya koyuyordu. Hakimin ve yazmanın gelmesiyle salondakilerin hepsi ayağı kalktı. Hakim oturduktan sonra duruşma başladı. Hakim dava dosyasına şöyle bir göz attı. Hakim:- Adın Kadir Kındelen’miş.Baban Ahmet Kındelen annen Lale Kındelen’miş. Doğru mu? Kadir sadece başını sallayarak onayladı. Hakim:- Cemil Eryaygınlı’nın katil zanlısı olarak yargılanıyorsun. Olayı anlatır mısın, Cemil Eryaygılı ile husumetiniz neydi? Bu soruyla birlikte yaşlı adamda irkildi. İçinden “Acaba anlaşmamızı sürdürecek mi?” sorusu geçerken Kadir anlaşmayı bozarsa olacakları düşündü. Ama sonra bu düşünceyi zihninden zor da olsa kovdu. Kadir:- Okulda benim öğretmenimdi. Okulda tartıştık bende olay gecesi evine gidip onu vurdum Cevaptan sonra arkada ağlayan kadın inledi. Yaşlı adam soruya verdiği cevaptan memnundu Kadir’in. Diğer sorularda geçerse kurtulacaktı. Hakim:-Silahı nereden temin ettin? Kadir:-Babamındı ölmeden önce sandığa koymuştu o zaman görmüştüm. Oradan aldım. Sonra silahı şehir çöplüğüne attım. Hakim:- Peki savunman var mı? Kadir:-(İyice bitkin bir sesle) Yok. Ve Hakim son sorusunu sordu:-Pişman mısın? Kadir bu soruyu duyunca bir anda olanları hatırlamaya başladı. Artvin iline altmış km, Borçka ilçesine otuz km uzaklıktaki Güreşen Köyü tarım ve hayvancılık ile geçinen Karadeniz Bölgesine bağlı yeşillikler içersinde bir yerdi. Köyün ormanları Karadeniz ikliminin cömert yağmurlarından oldukça iyi yararlanmış olduğundan ormanlarda cansız ya da renksiz bir ağaç görmek pek mümkün değil. Bu köyde annesi ile yaşıyordu Kadir. Yaşadıkları küçük kulübe evinde çokta kolay olmayan şartlar altında yaşıyordu. Babası köyün marangozuydu ama onu iki yıl önce kaybetmişti. O zamandan beri Kadir çobanlık yapıyordu. Köyün tüm büyükbaş hayvanlarını zor da olsa otlatıyordu. Köyde en çok Ağa’nın büyükbaşı vardı. Onun gerçek adını bilen hiç kimse yoktu. Herkesin Ağa olarak bildiği adam mahkemede arkada oturan adamın ta kendisiydi. Herkesin sessiz sakin yaşadığı bir dönemde olaylar başladı. O civarın tek okulu olan Kadir’in okuduğu Artvin Güreşen İlköğretim Okulu’nun zaten az sayıda olan öğretmenlerinden biri Cemil Eryaygınlı, evinde ölü bulundu. Onu bulan jandarmaların hazırladığı rapora göre Cemil’i bulunduğu günden bir gün önce karnına ve göğsüne isabet eden iki kurşun öldürmüştü. Kadir hatırladıkça ağlamaklı oldu. Hakim’in “Pişmanmısın” sorusuna bir süre cevap veremedi. Evet demek istedi ama kelimeler boğazına takıldı. Tekrar nefes alışı düzeldiğinde cevap verdi. Kadir:-(Boğulurcasına) Evet. Hakim yazmana yazdırmaya başladı:-Sanık Kadir Kındelen yaşı ve cinayet şekli göz önünde bulundurularak, mahkemedeki iyi hali ile değerlendirilerek Anayasa’nın şu maddesinin şu hükmüne göre Cemil Eryaygınlı cinayetinde suçlu bulunmuştur ve on altı yıl hapis cezasına çarptırılmıştır. Kadir on altı yılı duyunca kurşun yemişe döndü. On altı yıl! Şimdiye kadarki yaşamından bile fazla süreydi bu. Ağa onu kandırmıştı. İtiraz etmek istedi ama çok geçti. Jandarmalar iki koluna girip onu götürmeye başlamıştı bile. Annesinin yakarışları arasında Ağa’nın yüzündeki tebessümü gördüğünde anladı; Ağa onu kurtarmayacaktı. Ağa bu sırada düşünmeye başladı. Hem hapisten kurtulmuştu hem de Cemil’den. Kadir’i götürecek olan koyu mavi üzerine bordo çizgili, arka camlarından biri çatlamış bir minibüstü. Kadir adeta yürümüyor, kendinden geçmiş bir halde onu götüren iki jandarma tarafından sürükleniyordu. Minibüse bindirilip götürülürken annesi arkasından bakamadı bile. Ağa onu evine bırakmak üzere arabasıyla götürürken o olayları düşünüyordu. Cemil’in cesedi bulunduğu günden bir gün önce Kadir eve her terafı kan içinde gelmişti. Lale:-Kadir bu ne hal oğlum? Ne oldu sana? Kadir:- Önemli birşey değil, Ağa’nın ziyafette pişirilecek koyunlarından birini kesmesine yardım ettim. Bu arada hazırlan Ağa ziyafete bizi de çağırdı. Lale olaya şüpheli baksa da aklına böyle bir şey gelmemişti. Sonra düşündü tek şüpheli olay bu değildi. Lale, Kadir’i daha önce de Cemil ile tartışırken görmüştü. Kadir’in bu tartışma sonucunda Cemil’i öldürmüş olabileceğini düşündü. İçi titredi, kendi oğlu bir katildi. Kafasında “Neden?” sorusu dolaşırken, bu sorunun cevabıyla aynı arabada olduğundan haberi yoktu. Kadir’in götürüldüğü ıslahevi bahçesindeki çiçeklerde bile kasvet olan oldukça boğucu bir yerdi. Koğuşu on altı kişilik karşılıklı sekiz ranzanın bulunduğu, bir soba, masa ve sandalyeler dışında fazla eşya olmayan, onunla birlikte hayatının belli bir dönemini kaybedenlerin yeriydi. Gardiyan ona kapıya en yakın ranzanın üst katını göstererek yerleşmesini söyledi. Kadir’in ranzasından bütün koğuş görünebiliyordu. O yerine yerleşirken yan ranzanın üstündeki Kadir’in yaşlarında, saçı kazıtılmış çocuk ona başıyla selam verip konuşmaya başladı; Çocuk:- Merhaba, Ben Ali. Suçun ne? Kadir:- Adam öldürme diyorlar ama ben kimseyi öldürmedim. Ali:- Banada hırsızlık diyorlar ama cebimden çıkanlar oraya yanlışlıkla girdi. Kaç yıl verdiler? Kadir:-On altı yıl sen? Ali:- Of bayağı çokmuş. Bana beş yıl verdiler birinci yıl geçen ay bitti ama senin işin çok zor. Geçmiş olsun. Kadir uykuya daldı. Huzursuz uykusu boyunca hep olaylar onu rahatsız etti. Rüyasında boşluğa düşüyordu. Ağa hizmetçisinin getirdiği her zamankinin aksine şekerli kahvesini keyifle yudumladı. Telefonunu aldı ve adamlarından birinin numarasını çevirdi. Çalmaya başlayınca kahvesini daha rahat içmek için sesi hoparlöre alıp telefonu masanın üstüne koydu. üç kez çaldıktan sonra telefon açıldı ve cevap geldi. Adam:- Buyur Ağam. Ağa:- Duruşma bitti. Kadir’den kurtulduk. Cemil de tamam mallar ne durumda. Adamı:- Mallar hazır Hopa’da gemiyle geldi ama Ağam Cemil’den başka bilen yoktu değil mi? Ağa:- Yok ama siz dikkatli olun kimsenin bilmemesi daha iyi. Adam:- Saygılar Ağam. Ağa gülümsedi. Görgü tanıklarını bile çok iyi ayarlamıştı. Kadir’i koyun kesmeye çağırdığı gün üzerine bulaşmasını sağladığı kan hiç şüphesiz onu gören herkesin ifadesinde özellikle değinecekleri bir olaydı. Bu sırada kapı dinlemek gibi kötü bir alışkanlığı olan hizmetçisinin kapı aralığında duydukları dehşete düşürdü. Hızla mutfağa indi. Sandalyeye oturdu ve düşünmeye başladı. Haber vermeli miydi yoksa sessizliği mi tercih etmeliydi? Kadir, uyandığında kendini daha yorgun hissettiğini fark etti. O sırada Ali de ranzasından kalkıyordu. Kadir:- Nereye Ali? Ali:- Aa, uyandın mı? İyi. Akşam yemeği saati geldi, gidiyoruz hadi kalk. Herkes kalkmıştı. Gardiyanın gelmesiyle sıra oldular. Gardiyan kapıyı açıp sayım yaptı sonra dar bir koridordan geçip geniş bir yemekheneye girdiler. Sırayla tabildotlar alıp yemek sırasına girdiler. Yemeğin menüsü tam olarak ne olduğu anlaşılamayan bir bulamaç ile mermi olarak kullanılabilecek sertlikte beş altı zeytindi. Ali ile yan yana masalara oturdular. Sessizce yemeklerini yediler. Kadir’in aklına yemeğin ne olduğunu sormak geldiyse de alacağı cevabın hoşuna gitmeyeceğini düşünerek sustu. Yemek bittiğinde kalkıp tabildotu bırakmaya giderken yanlışlıkla birine çarptı. Karşısındaki çocuk Kadir’in kafasına tabildotla vurunca Kadir ona yumruk attı. O sırada gelen gardiyan bu yumruğu gördü ve düdüğünü öttürerek Kadir’i yakaladı gelen diğer gardiyan etrafa toplananları dağıttı. Gardiyan Kadir’i hücreye kapattı ve; Gardiyan:- Burada böyle hareketlere izin verilmez hücrede dur da aklın başına gelsin. Kadir soğuk hücredeki sert yatağın üstünde bağdaş kurdu. Neden burada olduğunu düşünmeye başladı. Cemil’i o öldürmemişti. Cemil Eryaygın’ın cesedi bulunduğu gün Ağa onu yanına çağırmıştı. Ağanın görkemli evine girişini hatırladı. Ağa onu odasına götürüp konuşmaya başlamıştı: Ağa:- Kadir bak oğlum. Cemil Yaygıner’i ben öldürdüm. Ailenin durumunu biliyorum. Benim yerime hapse sen girersen yaşından dolayı sen daha az ceza alırsın. Hem benim ipten adam alan bir avukatım var seni yarım günde dışarı çıkartır. Kabul edersen annene yüklü bir maaş bağlayacağım. Kadir bunlara inanıp kabul etmişti. Zaten etmeseydi başı derde girerdi çünkü cinayeti işleyenin Ağa’nın kendisi olduğunu öğrenmişti, Ağa susturmak için onu kesin vurdururdu. Şimdi hücresinde düşünüyordu. Özgürlük geliyordu aklına. Dağları, ormanı düşünüyordu, Hopa’ya gittiğinde girdiği serin Karadeniz’i düşünüyordu. Babasını çalışırken söylediği özgürlük türküsünü hatırladı.' '''Hayatını sattığına çok pişman oldu ama artık çok geçti, onu kurtaracak kimse yoktu. Hücrenin parmaklıklı penceresinden dışarı baktı. İki beyaz güvercin havada uçup taklalar atıyordu. Kadir ağlamaya başladı. Hizmetçi kararlı adımlarla karakola doğru ilerlemeye başladı. birinin daha hayatının sonsuzluk kuyusunda kaybolmasını engel olacaktı. Çarşıyı hızlıca geçti. Tam karakola bir sokak kala Ağa’nın adamlarından biri onu kollarından yakalayıp siyah bir cipin içine çekti. Hizmetçi sonunun geldiğini anladı. Ağzını kapatan el bağırmasına engel olduğu için hiçbir şey yapamada sadece oturdu. Cip hareket etmeye başlığında hizmetçinin gözündeki bir damla yaş Ağa’nın arabasının deri koltuğuna düştü. Hizmetçinin ölümü töre cinayeti olarak örtülecekti. Ağa onun için de bir çocuk bulacaktı. Ama Ağa’nın önceliği farklıydı. Hopa’ya gidip Gürcistan’dan gelen malları limandan alıp Adana’ya ulaştıracaktı. Ağa’nı işi uyşturucu kaçakçılığı gibi görünse de aslında o insan hayatı ticareti yapıyordu. İnsanları para ve ya uyuşturucu ile kandırıp hayatlarına, özgürlüklerine el koyuyordu. Kadir uyandığında güneş yeni doğuyordu. Parmaklıkların arasına korkarak giren güneşi görmek ona biraz umut verse de olanların kabus değilde gerçek olduğunu hatırlaması güneşin getirdiği umudu bir anda karamsarlığa çevirdi. Saniyeler geçmek bilmiyordu. Tuvaletin üstüne çıktı ve başını parmaklıklara dayayıp dışarı baktı. Hayatı az da olsa hissedebildiği tek hareket buydu hücresinde. Ağa Hopa’daki limana giderken kafası sonraki planlarını oluşturmak ile meşguldü. Depoya girdiğinde bu planları sonlandırmak üzereydi ki bir silah sesi ile sırtında büyük bir acı duydu. Arkasını döndüğünde elinde silah tutan en iyi adamı olan yardımcısı İsmail’i gördü. Ağa yere yığılırken liderliğin simgesi olan Ağa’nın serçe parmağındaki yüzük ile altın köstekli saatini aldı. Ağa uğradığı ihanetin acısıyla ve kurşunun etkisiyle bilincini kaybediyordu. Gözleri donuklaştığında aklından geçen son şey yok ettiği hayatlar oldu. İsmail liderliği ele geçirdikten sonra Ağa’nın cesedini Karadeniz’in derin sularına attırdı. '''Rumuz : 'İKAROS Adı –Soyadı : Miraç Ekim VURAL Sınıfı : 9/B RÜZGÂRIN ISLIĞI Gecenin düşlerini de peşime takıp esmeye başlıyorum bir o yana, bir bu yana. Dilimde bir ıslık… Ama öyle böyle değil. Uçsuz bucaksız okyanusları, insan kaynayan sokakları anlatan bir ıslık… Bir çocuğun pamuk helvasının tadından, bir kuşun kanat çırpışından bir ıslık dilimdeki. Gökyüzü aydınlanmaya başlıyor yavaş yavaş. Güneş, şalını almış üzerine, hafif uykulu göz kırpıyor gökyüzünde. O gelince gece gidiyor, ay gidiyor, yıldızlar gidiyor… Yerine saf bir aydınlık geliyor. Yeni doğmuş bir bebek kadar masum bir berraklık kaplıyor dünyayı. Bir iki saate kalmadan insanlar çıkıyor evlerinden. “Günaydın!” diyorum usulca yanlarına yanaşıp. Duymuyorlar beni; ama üzülmüyorum. Ben onlara eşlik ederken paltolarına daha bir sıkı sarınıyorlar. Ellerini birbirlerine sürtüyorlar bir nebze daha ısınmak için. Yine de durmadan esmeye devam ediyorum. Ben estikçe paltoları havalanıyor kimisinin. “Kahretsin!” diyerek uçan şapkalarının peşinden koşturuyorlar çocuklar gibi. Kimisinin de saçları savruluyor, bir o yana, bir bu yana. Beni sevmiyorlar kış geldi mi. Güz olduğunda da sevmiyorlar beni, biliyorum. Öfkeleniyorlar bana. Ağza alınmayacak laflar söyledikleri oluyor. Kalbim kırılıveriyor o an. Küsüyorum ve ne yazın ne de baharda yanlarına gidiyorum. Bu sefer de soğuk havalarda söylediklerini unutup, yanlarına gitmemi bekliyorlar. Hayıflanıp duruyorlar. “Dal bile kıpırdamıyor.” diyorlar. “Bir esse şöyle…” Çoğu kez dayanamayıp yanlarına gidiyorum o zamanlar. Usul usul esiyorum. Minnettar kalıyorlar bana. Yüzlerinde bir tebessüm beliriyor. Çocukların yanaklarından öpüp, ellerini okşuyorum. Hele bebekler… Onlara dokunmaya bile kıyamıyorum. Hızla esmeye devam ediyorum şimdi. Dünyanın bir başka yerine doğru esiyorum. İnsanlar sokaklara dökülmüş yine. İğne atsan yere düşmeyecek kadar kalabalık bu cadde. Yine de kokuyu alabiliyorum. Mis gibi çiçek kokularına karışan, temiz bir deniz kokusu… Koku beni çekiyor, o yöne doğru esiyorum. Suyun engin mavisini görünce duraksıyorum. Gitsem mi, gitmesem mi bilemiyorum. Denize girenleri izliyorum sessizce. Deniz kokusu, engin mavisinin büyüsü beni kendine daha bir çekiyor. Denizin üstünden, o müthiş kokuyu içime çekerek esiyorum. Gülüşler doluyor kulağıma. Yazın neşesini içimde hissediyorum. “Hoş geldin!” diyor sanki. Coşuyorum adeta. Sevinçle esip duruyorum caddelerde. Bir sokağa sapıyorum sonra. Beni hissedenler seviniyor. Gülümseyerek “Oh be!” dediklerini duyuyorum. Onlar seviniyor, ben seviniyorum. Onlar gülüyor, ben gülüyorum. Onlar oh çekiyor rahatlama hissiyle, ben daha fazla mutlu olsunlar diye estikçe esiyorum. Her karşıma gelene gülümsüyor, her gördüğüm çocuğun yanaklarından öpüyorum. Her bebeğe sevgiyle bakıyorum. Birdenbire bir yorgunluk yakalıyor beni. Dinlenecek bir yerler arıyorum ve her zaman yaptığım gibi bir çocuk parkına dalıyorum. Park yine avuç avuç neşe sunuyor bana. Gülümseyişlerle, şen kahkahalarla karşılanıyorum bir kez daha. Saçları iki yanından örülüp, gözlerinin mavisindeki kurdelelerle bağlanmış küçük bir kızla, sarı saçlı bir oğlan çocuğunun olduğu kum havuzuna yaklaşıyorum. Paytak adımlarla yürüyen oğlan çocuğu hemen hissediyor benim geldiğimi. Ayakları birbirine dolanıyor ve pat diye düşüveriyor. Gözleri doluyor ardından da. İrkiliyorum. “Ağlama!” diyorum. “Ağlarsan dayanamam. Sen ağlarsan ben ne yaparım?” Mavi gözlü kız hemen yanına geliyor oğlan çocuğunun. “İyi misin?” diye soruyor. Gözlerinde bir annenin yavrusu için endişelendiğindeki endişe parıltıları… Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırıyor oğlan çocuğu. “İyiyim.” Diyor çocuklara özgü bir pelteklikle. Mavi gözlü kız, oğlan çocuğunun karşısına oturuyor. “Adın ne senin?” diye soruyor. “Can!” diyor heyecanla sarı saçlı oğlan. “Senin adın ne?” “Ayşegül.” diyor mavi gözlü kız. Yüzünde şeker mi şeker bir gülümseme oluşuyor. “Oyun oynayalım mı?” diye soruyor Can peltek ve tatlı konuşmasıyla. “Olur.” diyor Ayşegül. Gülüşüyorlar. Ben de gülüyorum onlarla birlikte. Yanaklarından öpüp, yanlarından ayrılıyorum. Kahkahalar atıyorum. Sevinçten, mutluluktan deliye dönmüş bir şekilde uçuyorum, esiyorum, ıslık çalıyorum. Sarı saçlı Can’la, mavi gözlü Ayşegül’ü de kaydediyorum aklımın bir köşesine. Sık sık uğradığım bir mahalleye giriyorum. Herkesin birbiriyle çok iyi anlaştığı bir mahalle burası… Kimse kavga etmez, kimse bağırmaz birbirine. Hele birbirleriyle küstükleri görülmüş şey değildir. Neriman Teyze yine süt alıyor sütçüden. O sütleri kaynatacak, sütlaçlar, dondurmalar, çeşit çeşit tatlılar yapacak besbelli. Çocukların yüzünü güldürecek, hatta beslediği kedilerin de bir güzel karnını doyuracak. Ben yine kedi miyavlamaları, tatlı kokuları, çocuk gülüşleri eşliğinde esip geçeceğim bu mahalleden. Ahmet Amca’nın yanına uğruyorum geçerken. Çocukları çok seven bu mahallenin biricik bakkalıdır o. Bir çocuk giriyor bakkala ekmek almak için. “Günaydın!” diyor çocuk. “Günaydın!” diye karşılık veriyor Ahmet Amca. Sonra da ekmek almaya gelen çocuğa kocaman bir avuç çilekli sakız uzatıyor. “Arkadaşlarına da ver ha!” diyor yüzünde muzip bir gülümsemeyle. “Vermez olur muyum hiç!” diyor çocuk cümlenin sonuna bir ünlem getirerek. Çocuğun arkasından gülerek bakıyor Ahmet Amca. Ara sıra şekerler, çikolatalar, lokumlar dağıtır çocuklara. Kendi çocukları kadar çok sever bu mahalledeki her çocuğu. Çocuklar bir gülsün, bir silsinler gözyaşlarını, dünya onun olur sanki. Okulun önünden geçiyorum Ahmet Amca’nın yanından ayrılınca. Mavi önlükler içinde birbirinden tatlı çocuklar bahçeye koşturuyorlar zilin çalmasıyla. İpek koşup annesine sarılıyor. Nefes nefese bir şeyler anlatmaya başlıyor. Annesi kâh şaşırmış gibi, kâh sevinmiş gibi rol yaparak onu dinliyor. İpek bu arada annesinin elini yüzme bilmeyen birinin can havliyle cankurtaran simidine tutunduğu gibi sımsıkı tutuyor. Bir başka yere doğru yol alıyorum anne kızı baş başa bırakıp. Bir başka zamanda, bir başka yerde esmeye başlıyorum. Şarıl şarıl yağmur yağıyor burada. Kimisi saçak altlarına sığınıyor, kimisi ellerinde şemsiye koşturuyor. Köşe başında bir köpek çekiyor dikkatimi. Biri de bana baksın der gibi bakınıyor etrafına. Öyle bir havlıyor ki, ağlıyor sanıyorum. Eczacı Hanım pencerenin ardından görüyor köpeği. Hızla içeri dönüyor. Merakla izliyorum onu. Koltuğun üzerindeki ceketini alıp kapıya koşturuyor. Birkaç saniye sonra elinde ceketle aşağıya iniyor. Yağan yağmura, üzerine sıçrayan çamura aldırmadan köpeğe doğru koşuyor. Ceketini köpeğe sarıp, kucağına alıyor. “Canım benim.” diye mırıldanıyor. Hafif kamburunu çıkararak köpeğin ıslanmasını engellemeye çalışıyor ve evine doğru koşmaya başlıyor. Islık çalmaya devam ederek, yine dolaşıyorum caddeler boyu, şehirler boyu, ülkeler boyu… Neler neler gördüm ben. Neler neler yaşadım. Diri diri gömülen kız çocuklarını da gördüm yüzyıllar önce. İnsanların kanlarını akıttıklarına şahit oldum kaç kez. Kurnaz insanlar ne dümenler çevirdiler uğultuma uğursuzluk katarak. Ne kadar masumu katlettiler onları durdurmaya çalışmama aldırmadan. İyiyi, doğruyu da gördüm kötülüklerin, kötülerin yanı sıra. Merhametli padişahları, savaşa dur diyen nice yiğitleri destekledim hep. Sabahın bir vakti elinde kitapla okula koşturan öğrencileri, işe geç kalmamak için telaşla evden çıkanları, esneyerek gülücük saçanları da gördüm. Nice gizli aşklar, saçak altlarında buluşan âşıklar gördüm. İnsanlar ateşi bulduklarında da vardım ben, Fatih İstanbul’u fethettiğinde de. Kimse dur demedi bana. Diyemezdi de zaten, benim yapmam gereken buydu, bana huzur veren buydu… Ben bir oraya estim, bir buraya. Durduramazl ar ki beni zaten. Deneseler bile yakalayamazlar ki. Çünkü ne yasalar işler bana, ne de uyarılara kulak asarım. Kötü değilimdir, yanlış anlaşılmasın. Kimseye kin beslemişliğim yoktur. Katı padişahlardan da, savaşa yol açan düzenbazlardan da nefret etmem. Onlar da insan sonuçta, sert de olsa onların da bir kalbi var. Zaten intikam, kin gibi duygular tabiatıma ters düşer benim. Kocaman bir kalbim vardır üstelik. Tüm dünyayı sığdırabileceğim kadar büyük bir kalbim vardır. Hava kararmaya başlıyor yavaş yavaş. Güneş kızıl şalını üstüne almış, usul usul gidiyor. Bir kez daha dolaşmaya karar veriyorum sabah dolaştığım yerleri. Sabah paltosuna sarınan adam yorgun argın eve geliyor. Yorgunluğuna rağmen, kanepede uyumak yerine, eşiyle tatlı bir sohbete dalıyor. Eşi en sevdiği yemekleri yapmış. Masanın üstündeki vazoya da henüz gonca olan kırmızı güller yerleştirmiş. Bir sürü sırlarım olmasına rağmen, onların akşam yemeklerinde gizli sırdaşları olmaktan nedense çekiniyorum. Ağır ağır uzaklaşıyorum. Can ile Ayşegül’ün yanına, parka gidiyorum. İkisi de zar zor ikna oluyor evlerine gitmeye. Can’ın annesi ve Ayşegül’ün annesi tanışmışlar görünüşe göre. Yarın sözleştikleri saatte burada olacaklarını söylüyorlar birbirlerine. Ayşegül Can’ın yanağına bir öpücük konduruyor, Can da gülümseyerek Ayşegül’e sarılıyor. Sonra annelerinin elinden tutup, sevinç içinde evlerine gidiyorlar. O çok sevdiğim mahalleye giriyorum. Neriman Teyze tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi mutfakta tatlısını yapıyor. Yüzünde tatlı mı tatlı bir tebessüm… Bir ara tatlısını bırakıyor ve ocağa koymuş olduğu sütü bir sürahiye boşaltıyor. Sürahi elinde oturma odasına geçiyor ve kedilerin kaplarına süt dolduruyor. Kediler büyük bir iştahla yalıyorlar sütlerini. Ahmet Amca’nın bakkalı kapalı olunca, evlerine gidiyorum. Pencerenin önünde durup onları izliyorum. Ailecek oturmuşlar sofralarına, yemeklerini yiyorlar. Daha sonra beraberce sofrayı toplayıp salona geçiyorlar. Eski albümleri çıkarıp fotoğraflara bakıyorlar ve ailece zaman geçirmenin tadına varıyorlar. İpek’in evine dolanıyorum. Küçük kız uyuyor, annesi başucunda oturuyor. Daha sonra kalkıp çalışma masasını başına geçip bir şeylerle uğraşmaya başlıyor. Önce ne olduğunu anlayamasam da, sonra annesinin mimar olduğu aklıma geliyor. Esiyorum, esiyorum, esiyorum… Eczacı Hanım’ın penceresinin önünde duruyorum. Yatağının başına geniş bir sepet koyuyor. Sepetin içine pamuklu bir minder yerleştirip köpeği yatırıyor içine. Bir battaniye getiriyor ve köpeğin üstüne örtüyor. Bir süre küçük bir çocuğun başını okşarcasına başını okşuyor köpeğin. Daha sonra da lambaları söndürüp kendini uykunun huzurlu kollarına teslim ediyor. Sokaklarda dolaşmaya başlıyorum yeniden. Bir sokak lambasının aydınlattığı kaldırımın üstüne oturan esmerce bir genç kız görüyorum. Yanında her renk tebeşirin olduğu bir kalem kutusu, elinde bir tebeşir, yere cıvıl cıvıl resimler çiziyor. Çizdiği resimlerle ruhumun da renklendiğini hissediyorum. Ruhumla birlikte asfalt da renkleniyor. Asfaltın soğuk grisi mavi bulutlarla, pembeli kocaman çiçeklerle, turuncusu iç ısıtan bir güneşle, gülümseyen kırmızı kalplerle canlanıyor. Kıza doğru bir delikanlı yaklaşıyor. Arkasında tuttuğu gülden buram buram sevgi kokusu yayılıyor etrafa. Kaldırıma, kızın yanına oturuyor. Kız başını kaldırıyor ve delikanlıya sıcacık bir gülümseme gönderiyor. Delikanlı elinde tuttuğu gülü kıza uzatıyor. Kız tebeşiri yere bırakıp, ellerine bulaşan tebeşir tozunu üstüne siliyor. Gülü alıp delikanlının gözlerinin içine bakıyor. Usulca esiyorum aralarında. Birbirlerine gülümsemelerini izliyorum. Nasıl söze başlayacaklarını bilemezmiş gibi gözleriyle anlatıyorlar dillerine gelmeyenleri… Yerdeki tebeşiri alıyor kız, delikanlıya uzatıyor. Kendisi de beyaz ve mavi tebeşirler alıyor. Yarım bıraktığı dünyayı tekrar boyamaya devam ediyor delikanlıyla. Yepyeni, tebeşir neşeleriyle bezenmiş bir dünya oluşturuyorlar asfaltın üzerinde. “Nasılsın?” diyor kız sonunda gecenin sessizliğini yırtarak. “İyiyim.” diye mırıldanıyor delikanlı gözlerini çizdiği mor papatyadan ayırmadan. “Sen nasılsın?” diye soruyor. Kız gülüyor. “Gördüğün gibiyim…” diyor tebeşir tozuyla kirlenmiş kıyafetine bakarak. Delikanlı da gülüyor. Kısa bir göz teması kurup, tekrar resimlerine dönüyorlar. “Gerçekten nasılsın?” diyor delikanlı bu kez biraz daha ciddi bir sesle. “İ-iyiyim.” diyor kız tiz sesiyle. Sesi kulak tırmalayıcı değil, ritimli geliyor. Çok hoş bir sesi olduğunu düşünüyorum hatta. Bir iç çekiyor genç kız. “Hayal dünyamı çizmeye devam ediyorum işte. Bir gün… Belki bir gün insanlar da ne demek istediğimi anlarlar. Belki bir gün yıpratmaktan vazgeçerler dünyayı.” Bir şey demiyor delikanlı. Suskunluğu genç kızın sözlerine en anlamlı cevap oluyor. Genç kız asfalta gülümseyen bir kız çocuğu çiziyor ve sanki çizdiği kız çocuğu canlıymış gibi gülümsemesine gülümseyerek karşılık veriyor. Onları baş başa bırakıyorum. Yanlarından ayrılıyorum ayrılmasına ama yaptıkları resmin neşesi peşimden geliyor. Bir an havada süzülerek resim çizmeyi düşünüyorum. Keşke ellerim olsaydı diye iç geçiriyorum. Peşimde dans eden yapraklar, içini ferahlattığım insanlar geliyor aklıma. Keşkeler ile başlayan cümlelerimi asılsız bulup rafa kaldırıyorum. Soluk pembe bir ışığın süzüldüğü pencerenin önünde soluklanıyorum. Saçları gümüşi gri olan bir nineye takılıyor gözlerim. Sallanan bir sandalyeye oturmuş, hafif hafif bir öne, bir arkaya sallanıyor. Elinde ince ve bol resimli bir masal kitabı tutuyor. Buruşmuş elleriyle ağır ağır çeviriyor sayfaları. Kitaptaki her kelime ninenin okumasıyla hayat buluyor. Pembe bulutlar, mavi çiçeklerle güzelleştirilmiş yorganına sarılmış, gözkapakları kapanmış kumral bir çocuk görüyorum. Çocuğun yüzünde belli belirsiz bir gülümseme görünüyor. Bir parçam onun rüyalarında esiyor tatlı bir ıslıkla. O parçama katılmadan edemiyorum. Özgürce dolaşıyor rüya gezegeninde çocuk. Mavi yelkenli, kâğıttan teknelerle bal akan dereleri aşıyor. Her türlü canlının olduğu bir ormanda, ağaçtan ağaca atlıyor. Arıların vızıltıları eşliğinde şarkı söylüyor. Kelebekler gibi özgürce uçuyor. Çocuğun rüyalarından ayrılıp, yanağından usulca öpüyorum. Yere resim çizen âşıkların yanından geçiyorum bir kez daha. Ne aşklar yaşandı, ne âşıklar yaşadı bu sokaklarda. Hepsi, her şey değişti zamanla. Örfler gitti, örfler geldi… Ama değişmeyen bir şeyler mutlaka oldu. Yapılan iyilikler ve kötülükler değişti ama yapılma nedenleri değişmedi. Çocukların hayalleri her zaman el değmemiş oldu, her zaman kendi yazdıkları masal dünyalarında yaşadılar. Bebekler her zaman masum oldu. Ben de yıllar boyunca yaşadım insanlar arsında. Gizli sırdaşları oldum çoğunun. Hep estim durdum, oradan oraya… Yıldızlarla kaplı gökyüzüne yükseliyorum şimdi. Lacivert gökyüzüne tutunan ayın ışığı altında bir o yana, bir bu yana esmeye başlıyorum asırlardır yaptığım gibi. Gecenin masumluğu ve el değmemiş düşleri, sonbaharda dökülen kuru yaprak misali takılıyor ardıma. Gecenin düşleri kadar eşsiz ıslığımı çalıyorum uzun uzun. Ama öyle böyle bir ıslık değil çaldığım. Çöllerdeki her kum tanesini, okyanuslardaki her su damlasını çağrıştıran bir ıslık… Mutlu biten masalların tadında, çocuk gülüşlerinde saklı bir ıslık dilimdeki… Hiçbir müzik aletinin ritmini tutturamayacağı bir ıslık… Rumuz : '''Fısıltı '''Adı –Soyadı : Büşra BİLGE Sınıfı : 9/D BULUTLARIN ARASINDA Harikalar diyarında, dokunuşlarıyla ürperdiğim bulutların arasında aheste aheste yürüyorum. Güneşin gülüşüne aşığım. Çiçeklerin kokusunun, ebemkuşağının üzerinden kayan çocukların kalbindeki mutluluğun, bülbüllerin şarkısının verdiği neşenin eşlik ettiği koca bir nefes alıyorum.Usul usul ilerliyorum… Anneleri görüyorum, çocuklarını ışıl ışıl gözlerle izliyorlar.”Kalkan olsam da, çocuklarıma zarar gelmese!” diyen yüreklerinin sesini işitiyorum. Annelerinin bu denli üzerlerine titrediği çocukları görmek için aşağıya bakıyorum. Uzun, sarı saçları sırtında dans eden minik bir kız çocuğu görüyorum. Bakışlarımı; bu kızı izleyen, üçünün de aynı yaşlarda olduğunu düşündüğüm iki kız çocuğuna çeviriyorum. Bakışlarında kıskançlık seziyorum. Ama çocuksu, masum kıskançlıklar bunlar… Üzülüyorum… Neyse ki üzgünlüğüm pek uzun sürmüyor.Birkaç dakika sonra üç kız “kutu kutu pense” oynamaya başlıyor.Ben, minik kalplerindeki kinin böyle kolayca atılıvermesini hayranlıkla izlerken bir ses duyuyorum.Arkamı dönüyorum.Parka yeni dikilen fidanın incecik dalında bir kedi görüyorum.Kedinin karbeyazı tüyleri diken diken olmuş.Acıyla miyavlıyor.O miyavladıkça bizim haylaz çocuklar zavallı kediye ellerine ne geçirdilerse fırlatıyorlar.Neyse ki çocukların birisinin annesi yetişiyor dalda titreyen kedinin imdadına. Çocukları bir güzel paylıyor.Çocuklardan kimi gülerek kimi öfkeyle ayrılıyor oradan.Sonra korkudan titreyen kediye usulca uzanıyor,avuçlarının arasına alıyor Sevim Hanım.Kediyi okşuyor, rahatlatıyor ve yere kibarca bırakıyor.Anne oğul kedinin minnet dolu bakışları arasında ayrılıyorlar güneşin batarken yaydığı hüzünlü renklere bulanmış parktan… Yıllar geçiyor, ben büyüyorum, o sarı saçlı kız da büyüyor. Üzerine dikilmiş gözleri endişeyle izliyor.Kızın adının Zeynep olduğunu öğreniyorum.Zeynep tedirgin…Boynuna her birisi bıçak dayayacakmış gibi hissediyor. Zeynep küçüklüğünü düşünüyor, ben düşünüyorum: Çok mutlu günlerdi, güzeldi. Bütün dünya iyiliklerle dolsun isterdim; hala da isterim… Pembe gözlüklerim küçüklüğümde kaldı artık. İnsanların bazıları hala iyi, bazıları hala kötü. Hırsızlıkların, kapkaçların yaşandığı; dilencilerin, çocuk hırsızlarının kol gezdiği bir dünyada yaşadığımın farkındayım artık. Kötüyü mat bir siyahla, iyiyi parlak bir beyazla göstermiyorum.Siyahın arasından gülümseyen beyazlığa el sallıyorum, beyazın ortasındaki kara lekeyi görmezden gelebiliyorum…Renklerin tadına varıyorum…Nedenleri, nasılları araştırıyorum… Bütün bunları yapabilmeyi öğretmenimden öğrendim.Nasıl bir görüntü canlandı gözünüzde merak ettim doğrusu…Ciddi bir surat, siyah takım elbise; düz, beyaz bir gömlek, elinde sopa niyetine kullanılan bir cetvel … Hayır! Benim öğretmenimin yüzünde her zaman bir parça tebessüm vardı. Güldüğünde, gözlerinden yüreğini görürdünüz…Yüzündeki o gülleri andıran gülücüklerini seyretmekten, elbisesini dikkat etmemişim, kusuruma bakmayın! Sevginin, kırmızıyı temsil ettiğini, huzurun, çoğu zaman mavi ile yeşilde bulunduğunu ondan öğrendim. Öğretmenimin resmini çizdiğimde; yüzünü, denizin huzur dolu mavisine; elbisesini, çimenlerin gönlü açan yeşiline; yüreğinin tam üstünü de, damarlarımızda özgürce akan kanın kırmızısına boyardım. Ve elimde beyaz bir gülle öğretmenimin yanında yerimi alıp, doyasıya gülümserdim… Hayallerim bu dünyaya ait değildi. Kuşlar gibi özgürce süzülmek isterdim gökyüzünde…”Nereye gideceksin peki?” diye soranlara: _ Rüzgar nereye eserse , oraya giderim.Ağlayan çocukların gözyaşlarını alır, okyanuslara bırakırım.Çiçeklerin büyüleyici kokusunu bulutlara koklatırım.Güneşe doğru uçarım.Kanat çırpışlarımın sesi, denizin dalgasına karışır…Annemi özlediğimde onun omzuna konup “onu ne kadar çok sevdiğimi” fısıldarım kulağına… Büyüklerim, önce takılırlardı bana: _Beni de götür giderken… Ama ben ağırım, beni taşıyabilecek misin? Sonra yeniden ciddileşirdik. Ben hayallerimi anlatmaya devam ederdim.Teyzelerim, amcalarım, hepsi eşlik ederlerdi hayallerime… Geceleri,yıldızlarla köşe kapmaca oynar; gündüzleri, hep beraber bulutlardan süzülürdük, güneşin tenimizi okşamasının verdiği masumlukla… Zeynep de uçmak istiyordu benim gibi… O, kendi hayallerini başkalarına anlattıkça, daha bir coşuyorum,içim içime sığmıyor.Birisi bana: _Haydi, uçalım! Demiş gibi heyecanlanıyorum Yine hayallerini anlatıyor Zeynep. Etrafıma bakıyorum , sınıftayız.Öğretmeniyle konuşuyor Zeynep. O konuştukça; arkadaşları , Zeynep’in cesaretle, umutla anlattığı hayallerini kıskanıyor: _Öğretmenim, diyor Zeynep. Ben uçmalıyım! Bulutların arasından süzülüp, güneş ışığında yıkanıp sonra inmeliyim yeryüzüne… Ben, öğretmen ne diyecek acaba diye bekliyorum: _Miniğim, uçakları sever misin? Öğretmenin bu sorusu bende şok etkisi yaratıyor, sarsılıyorum. Zeynep’in yanakları al al oluyor. Heyecanla konuşuyor: _Severim ya! Severim tabii …. Öğretmenim, ben pilot olacağım. Dev kuşumu rengarenk boyayacağım. Görenler, seyre doyamayacaklar. Gökyüzünde, bir çiçek bahçesi, bir gökkuşağı gibi duracak… O gün bugündür Zeynep pilot olmak istedi. Hayallerine ulaşabilmek için çok çalıştı. Öğretmeni ona, gayeleri uğruna savaşabilmeyi de öğretmişti. Hayatın güzelliklerini, çirkinliklerini öğrendiği gibi; Türkçeyi, matematiği, diğer dersleri de öğrendi ondan… Beyinlerinde kazınmıştı bilgiler… İkinci sınıfta çarpım tablosunu “Altı kere altı, otuz altı; hakem dedi penaltı; penaltıyı atlattı; hakemin gözünü patlattı!” gibi unutulması olanaksız birçok tekerlemeyle kolayca öğretivermişti tabloyu… Çalıştım öğretmenim… Hayallerim bana göz kırptıkça daha bir hırsla çalıştım… Güzel bir lise kazandım. Ha “ Gitti de unuttu!” demeyin sakın! Yüreğimde, unutulamayacak kadar derin izleriniz var… Bir zamanlar Zeynep’in hayalleri gibi benim de hayallerim vardı. Erişilemeyecek kadar uzaktan el sallıyorlardı bana… Zaman ilerledi ve ben umudumu elimde sıkı sıkı tutarak yaklaşıyorum huzurlu hayallerime… Sonra bakıyorum çok sıkılmışım, başlıyorum hayallerimle elim sende oynamaya… Onlar kaçıyor ben kovalıyorum… _ Arkanda! Diye bağıran küçüklüğüme gülümsüyorum ve dengeli, hızlı bir koşu tutturuyorum… Kucağımda umudum, yüreğimde mutluluk: _ Hey! Kaçmayın, geliyorum… Rumuz : '''İNCİ '''Adı –Soyadı : Hilal SARIBAŞ Sınıfı : 9/D